A New Start
by starzee
Summary: Set after the Season 2 finale... It's time for the vampires to leave Mystic Falls. D/C friendship then romance. *COMPLETE*
1. Goodbye

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**I probably shouldn't start another story but this idea was nagging me :D**

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

_(Takes place after Season 2 Finale however there were no consequences to bringing Jeremy back and Anna and Vicki are not alive.)_

* * *

><p>Damon watched Katherine leave his room and saw the regret on Elena's face. He knew she would never have kissed him if he wasn't dying and he accepted that. He had accepted that they would never be together and as much as he loved her, he knew that he had to move on.<p>

"It's late; you should head home and get some rest." He said to her and she snapped her head to look at him.

"Don't you want to talk about this?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head. "I just want to take a shower and go to sleep. It's a new day tomorrow, Elena. Go on. I'm fine." He smiled lightly hoping she wouldn't see his lie.

"Okay, I'll check on you tomorrow." She nodded then left without another word. Once he'd heard her close the front door he got his phone out and called Caroline.

"_Hey! Are you okay?"_ She answered and he chuckled. He was surprised that she even cared.

"Yeah, can you come over to the boarding house? I have to talk to you." He replied.

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes."_ She agreed.

"See you then." Then he hung up. He had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to wait for her. He grabbed two packets of blood and poured them into glasses, preparing himself for what would be a difficult conversation for both of them. She arrived and knocked the door. "It's open." He called, knowing she would hear and she came in. She rushed over and hugged him. That surprised him to no end. He awkwardly patted her back.

"Thank god!" She sighed.

"It almost seems like you'd be sad if I died." He smirked.

"Don't be a jerk; you know I care about you." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Drink?" He asked and handed her a glass of blood.

"Thanks." She said and he gestured to the couch and she took a seat. He sat down beside her and exhaled. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"You aren't going to be happy about this but if you care about the people here you'll listen to me." He said and she looked a little afraid. "It's time for us to leave Mystic Falls." He said and she gaped.

"We can't just leave." She said.

"Supernaturals can sense other supernaturals, Caroline. The longer we stay here, the longer things will come here." He replied and she looked sad. "I know I've caused so much damage to this town in the short time I've been here but they all deserve a chance at a normal life, don't you think?" He asked.

"They do." She agreed.

"We're putting them all in danger the longer we stay here." He said soothingly in the hopes she would understand. Things had changed between them since they'd first met and he'd come to appreciate her and found that she was an excellent vampire. She seemed to have the perfect balance of good and bad down perfectly. She walked the line between human and vampire so well, it was like she'd been one for all eternity and not just a few months.

"But, what if something comes and we aren't here to protect them?" She asked and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bonnie is a powerful witch, Caroline. She can take care of anything that comes this way." He told her and she nodded. "It's time for the vampires to leave Mystic Falls." He said to her.

"Okay." She nodded and her tears fell down her face. "Damon?" She sobbed.

"Hmm?" He asked softly.

"Can you do me a favour?" She asked.

"What?"

"Can you stake me?" She whispered.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "NO!" He couldn't believe she had just asked him that.

"Why?" She mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"Why would you even want that?" He exclaimed.

"I don't want to be alone forever." She said. "I don't want to have to leave here and go somewhere where I don't know anyone and have nobody only to have to move a couple of years later and go through it all again." She confessed and he was taken aback.

"You won't be alone." He said to her confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll have me." He shrugged and she brightened a little at that.

"You won't leave me?"

"No. I won't leave you." He confirmed. He was glad he wouldn't be alone either.

* * *

><p>Caroline got up the next morning early, with one goal. She had to pack her things and say goodbye to her mother. She had talked to Damon about plans and when they were leaving and he'd told her about Stefan. She agreed they had to try to find him and find out exactly what's going on. Katherine didn't say much about it. If he'd made a deal with Klaus, they knew Stefan would have to see it through... Damon just wanted to know that his brother was ok. Caroline looked around her room and started to pack her most precious things. Damon had promised her that he would take her shopping for clothes so she didn't need much. She took her photos and jewellery and important documents as well as keepsakes from over the years. She had accepted that she was a vampire and had responsibilities because of it and it made sense to give the people of Mystic Falls a chance to live peacefully. Once she was fully packed she looked at her room one last time and tears streamed down her face. It would most likely be the last time she would ever be here. She took her stuff down stairs and left it in the hall just as her mother came in the door.<p>

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked curiously.

"I'm giving you a chance at a normal life. A safe town. The threat is gone and now it's time for the vampires to leave." She said sadly.

"I won't tell anyone, Caroline. Just stay." Her mother said urgently.

"More supernaturals will be drawn here if we stay. This way, it'll be safe." She said. "I love you, but I'm not human anymore." Caroline cried. "I'm a vampire and if leaving keeps you all safe, then that's what I have to do."

"Please." Her mother welled up.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered then hugged her mother. "You can come visit me if you want to."

"I will." Her mother agreed as it was obvious her baby girl was going no matter what she said. "I love you, sweetie." She whispered just as Damon pulled up outside. He got out of the car and made his way up to the door. Caroline let go of Liz when she heard his footsteps.

"Damon, help me with this." She said and Liz snapped her head to the door and opened it. She wasn't sure how to react to Damon standing outside.

"Liz." He nodded.

"Damon." She nodded back.

"Sorry I pushed you." He said awkwardly.

"Sorry I tried to shoot you." She replied just as tensely.

"Let's go." He nodded to Caroline.

"Take some bags." She said and he stepped into the house and grabbed two of her suitcases.

"Liz, I doubt it will happen, but if you need help, you have my number. Also, talk to Bonnie. She will be able to handle anything that's thrown your way." He said and Liz was startled at his offer.

"Take care of her." Liz looked at Caroline.

"I will." He nodded.

"Bye, mom." Caroline whispered and the two of them walked down to Damon's car and put her stuff in the trunk and the backseat. She got in the passenger seat and Damon got behind the wheel.

"Who else do you need to say goodbye to?" He asked.

"Bonnie, Elena and Tyler." She said.

"You need to convince Tyler to leave too." He said.

"He's leaving anyway." She shrugged.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to boy wonder?" Damon asked.

"Matt? No. He's made it clear he wants nothing to do with me." Damon nodded and kind of wanted to kill the boy but shook it off.

"Where first?" He asked.

"Tyler." She said and Damon drove towards the Lockwood house.

* * *

><p>He pulled up outside the Lockwood estate and Caroline jumped out. She rang the doorbell and Tyler answered.<p>

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously when he saw her tear streaked face.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls." She said. "I came to say goodbye."

"Why?" He asked.

"This town deserves to be free of supernatural creatures. Staying will only draw more here and I can't do that to my mom or my friends." She said sadly.

"I'm leaving too." He nodded.

"Where will you go?" She asked him.

"Back to Florida." He nodded.

"Keep in touch?" She smiled lightly.

"If you're ever in Florida, look me up." He grinned then hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said then Tyler noticed Damon in the car.

"You're leaving with him?" Tyler asked surprised.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." She smiled.

"Just, be careful." He said.

"Always am." She nodded. "Bye, Tyler."

"Bye." He said then watched her walk back to the car.

"I'm not so bad, huh?" Damon smirked when she got in.

"Bonnie next." She said ignoring him and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon stood side by side at Bonnie's door waiting for her to open. She was surprised to see them there when she did.<p>

"What's going on? What happened?" Bonnie asked confused.

"We're leaving." Caroline said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked startled.

"You know that if we stay here it will only bring more vampires here." Damon said.

"Then we'll fight them." Bonnie said as if it was obvious.

"While the bodies pile up?" Damon asked.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to miss you, Damon." She laughed and he smirked.

"You're just going to miss using me as your magical punching bag." He chuckled and she smiled.

"True." She nodded with a grin.

"I might swing by on your birthday and your present can be a really big aneurism." He said and she laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't die." She said.

"I figured if I anyone was going to kill me it would be you." He shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"Keep in touch, Salvatore."

"You too, Judgy. No hug?" He asked with a laugh.

"Fine but if you bite me, I'll set your ass on fire." She warned.

"Promise?" He grinned then she hugged him. He squeezed her lightly and had to admit he would miss the little witch. He let go then kissed her cheek. "I'll wait in the car." He said then turned and sped into the driver's seat.

"Caroline." Bonnie said and immediately welled up with tears.

"I'm going to miss you most." Caroline said then embraced Bonnie and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I get why you're going but I wish you weren't. Love you, Care." Bonnie sniffed.

"Love you too." Caroline whispered.

"Don't let Damon corrupt you." Bonnie laughed and she saw Damon roll his eyes in the car.

"I won't." She giggled. "I'll call you when we settle down somewhere." She said.

"Call me anytime you want." Bonnie nodded.

"You too." Caroline replied then dashed to the car while she still could. Bonnie wiped her eyes then went in the house and sobbed her heart out. Damon and Caroline had one last stop to make.

* * *

><p>Damon drew up to Elena's house and turned to Caroline.<p>

"Give her this." He handed her a note.

"You know she's just going to storm down to the car." Caroline said.

"Then stop her." Damon whispered unable to make eye contact.

"Okay." Caroline nodded then got out of the car. She walked up the familiar steps and knocked on the door and Alaric answered.

"Hey Caroline." He smiled then noticed Damon in the car. "Go right on in, I'm going to talk to Damon." He said and she went inside. Ric walked down the steps to the car and Damon got out. "So you're alive and kicking." Ric grinned.

"So to speak." Damon smirked.

"What's with all the stuff in the car?" Ric asked confused.

"Barbie and I are leaving town." He said and Ric's jaw dropped.

"Don't leave, Damon. This is your home."

"And how many people have died because I came back here?" He asked seriously. "No, this town is better off without me."

"I'm not." Ric said stonily. "Who am I going to drink with? You know I don't make friends easily." Damon chuckled.

"Tell you what. Once Jeremy and Elena leave for college, come find me, I'll turn you and we'll party it up." Damon smiled.

"Deal." Ric nodded with a laugh and Damon was surprised. "Don't look so shocked, Damon. My best bud is a vampire." He chuckled. "Of course I want to turn."

"Glad to hear it." Damon nodded with a smirk. He cared a lot about Alaric and was happy at the thought he'd be around forever. A true kindred spirit. "Just don't get killed before then." Damon said.

"I won't." He smirked. "Elena gave me John's ring so unless I'm in a freak accident it'll be all good." He laughed.

"See you in a year then?" Damon asked.

"A year." Ric nodded. "Come here, jackass." He grabbed Damon and hugged him. Damon patted him on the back and laughed.

"When did I get huggable?" Damon asked sarcastically as he pulled away.

"You're not. I just don't think you'll kill me yet." Alaric smirked.

"You seem sure of that." Damon said ominously.

"I trust you." Alaric said and Damon blinked in surprise.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into Elena's room and Elena put down her diary and smiled.<p>

"Hey!" Elena grinned and Caroline's face fell. The hardest goodbye for her was Bonnie but Elena had lost so much and she felt bad. "What's wrong?"

"I just came to say goodbye, Elena." Caroline said quietly.

"What?" Elena exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "We haven't talked about that yet."

"We?" Elena said and started to panic. Caroline nodded and handed Elena the letter from Damon. She tore it open while holding a hand over her mouth. Caroline watched the tears fall from her eyes.

_Dear Elena,_

_I don't think I can say goodbye to you in person. If that makes me a coward then so be it. I'm going to track down Stefan and find out what's going on. I'll let you know what I find out. But don't waste your life waiting. I know you never want to turn and I accept that and I understand. This is your chance at a normal, happy and most of all human life. Find some boring human guy that will make you happy and have lots of pretty babies and enjoy it. That's what I wanted the most before I turned... To be a father. I guess it wasn't meant to be. _

_Bonnie will keep you safe and if you ever need me you know how to find me._

_I love you._

_Goodbye, Elena._

_Damon_

"Where is he?" Elena said through her tears.

"In the car." Caroline replied sadly and Elena rushed to the door only to be stopped by Caroline.

"Let me go." Elena said confused.

"No. He asked me to stop you."

"No!" She screamed. "I have to see him! Please! Let me see him!" She crumpled into sobs on Caroline's shoulder and Caroline rubbed her back in circles.

"It's better this way, Elena. You'll understand." Caroline whispered as she held her friend.

"Please, Caroline! Please!" Elena cried.

"It's ok, Caroline." Damon said after he jumped in the window. Elena spun round and ran to him and gripped his chest.

"I'll go to the car." Caroline said and left the room.

"Please don't go!" Elena cried into his chest.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." He whispered and he could feel his own tears forming but he sucked them back.

"I'll do anything, please just don't go." Elena whimpered.

"I'm sorry." He said unevenly as he tried to control his emotions. "Bye." He said then leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Then she was alone in her room. She crumpled to the floor as she heard his car drive away. Jeremy rushed into Elena's room and found her on the floor by her window shaking with sobs.

"Elena? What's wrong?" He said as he scooped her up and embraced her.

"He's gone." He said as she shook. "Damon's gone."


	2. Choices

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 2

_DamonLover86: Your review made me laugh!_

* * *

><p>Neither had said a word since they left Elena's house twenty minutes earlier and it was getting on Damon's nerves.<p>

"Usually I can't get you to shut up." He pointed out and she laughed humourlessly.

"I don't have much to say about this." She replied.

"We need a plan." He said.

"For?" She asked.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere and relax for a while then look for Stefan or do you want to get Stefan out of the way first then we'll go somewhere? What do you want to do? The choices are yours." He shrugged.

"Is there somewhere we can go so I can dump my stuff?" She asked.

"I have a house just outside of D.C. if you want to go there?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied sadly. "How are we even going to find him?" She asked curiously.

"We just need to follow the bodies." Damon replied quietly.

"I have a better idea." She said. He looked at her curiously as she got her phone out. She sent a text message to Stefan.

_You might as well call me to talk. Otherwise Damon and I are going to follow you._

She put her phone back in her pocket and moments later it started to ring. She handed it over to Damon.

"Stefan?" Damon answered.

"_Don't follow me, Damon._" Stefan said.

"We will unless you agree to meet us. Even for five minutes." Damon argued then heard Klaus ask for the phone. He reminded himself to keep his cool.

"_Hello, Damon._" Klaus drawled in his own particular accent.

"Klaus." Damon acknowledged.

"_You want to meet us?_" He asked. Damon didn't trust the guy for obvious reasons.

"I do." He said.

"_Alright. Meet us in Front Royal tonight. Stefan will call you with the location._" Klaus agreed.

"Got it." Damon replied then the line went dead.

"Please don't do something stupid." She pleaded with him.

"I've learned my lesson." He nodded. "That's only just over 100 miles away." He said.

"I'm nervous." She confessed.

"Don't be. You won't be anywhere near Klaus." Damon tried to reassure her.

"You're not leaving me alone, Damon. You promised." She pointed out.

"Fine." He fumed. "Just be careful."

* * *

><p>They drove for another hour or so and got a room at the Quality Inn just outside the city. Damon compelled it of course so there would be no trace of them being there. They went up to their room and were surprised there was only one bed.<p>

"I'll go get another room." Damon said.

"No, it's fine." Caroline shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" He asked sceptically.

"As I'm sure you remember I'm no prude." She giggled as she dumped her stuff in a corner.

"Yeah, about that." Damon said awkwardly. "I never got around to telling you that I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't done what I did to you."

"You really hurt me, Damon." She said quietly, unable to look at him. "But, I forgive you." She said.

"You do?" He asked confused.

"I do. Not that it excuses anything but I understand more than ever the temptation to switch off your emotions."

"Don't make the same mistakes I did." He said sadly.

"I won't if you won't." She said turning to look at him and he smirked.

"Deal, Blondie."

* * *

><p>Stefan called just after nine and Damon and Caroline made their way into town to meet him and Klaus. Damon was nervous because they were completely defenceless against him. He had tried to convince Caroline to stay behind but she wouldn't hear of it. Damon explained to her that if Klaus tells her to do something, she just has to do it without arguing or he'll kill them and it frightened her. The two of them found the small dark alley that they were instructed to go to next to a small bar called The Royal Oak Tavern. The whole area was quiet and it was a little unnerving. They stood there alone in silence facing the entrance to the alley with Caroline slightly behind Damon and waited. Minutes later Stefan and Klaus arrived. Damon recognised Ripper Stefan right away and it saddened him that his brother would resort to that just to save his pathetic life.<p>

"Damon." Klaus smiled. "Ah, you brought Caroline. Nice to see you again." He grinned at the blonde.

"Hi Klaus." She waved slightly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"So why did you want to meet?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I wanted to thank you for the cure you sent me, Klaus." Damon said honestly because he was thankful for it even if he knew he should have died.

"A deal is a deal." Klaus said although he was a little surprised at the volatile vampire's admission.

"Well that's the other reason... I just wanted to know what the deal was." Damon said.

"Ten years of service." Klaus replied and Damon nodded. He found it strange that Stefan had not said a word yet.

"Would you take me instead?" Damon asked and Stefan's eyes widened.

"No, Damon, I'm fine with it." Stefan replied. "Honestly, it feels good to just let go and embrace my nature again." Damon nodded in understanding. He'd been there himself.

"Can we at least still see each other? Keep in touch?" Damon asked.

"If you have intentions of getting him out of the deal, you'll fail." Klaus said amused.

"I have no intentions to do that." Damon replied.

"Then why?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Because I love my brother." Damon said and Stefan gaped at him as did Caroline. She'd never heard him say anything like that before.

"Well, I'll make you a deal." Klaus smiled cheekily. "I will let you spend time with Stefan unaccompanied by me for a price."

"What's the price?" Damon asked.

"One body for every hour." Klaus smirked.

"So you're saying for every person I kill I get an hour?" Damon asked.

"Exactly." Klaus said. "And if the beautiful Miss Caroline wants to join you, the same deal goes."

"I accept." Damon nodded without thinking about it. "Caroline, why don't you go back to the hotel?"

"I accept too." She said and Damon turned his head to look at her in surprise.

"Lovely." Klaus clapped his hands.

"Starting now?" Damon asked.

"Why not?" Klaus smirked. Damon nodded and walked out onto the street. It was fairly dead but he saw a couple walking hand in hand towards him and he waited for them to meet him. He grabbed the guy and tossed him towards Caroline then took hold of the girl, pulled her into the alley and sank his fangs into her neck and drained her dry. When he was finished he tossed her corpse further into the alley then turned to Klaus.

"I do believe I have an hour." He said.

"Beautiful." Klaus praised. He was impressed by Damon and he would be a worthy replacement for Stefan, but he liked the idea of corrupting Stefan since Damon had managed to corrupt himself fine on his own.

"Please don't hurt me!" The human guy pleaded to Caroline. She was tempted to switch off her emotions but she didn't because of her agreement with Damon. She let her face change. She really didn't want to do this but she had to speak to Stefan and she was terrified of Klaus. She yanked him up by the hair and tore into his neck while he screamed. She didn't have too much experience biting people so her bite was brutal. She drained him in seconds then tossed him aside and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"That was hot." Klaus winked at her and she smiled, fighting the urge to flip him off.

"Alright then. I'll meet you all here in an hour. Don't make the mistake of being stupid enough to run."

"We won't." Damon said. "We'll just go into that bar." He pointed.

"Does that suit you, Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Bye." He chirped then disappeared.

"Stefan!" Caroline called then ran up and hugged him. "We've been so worried about you." She said quietly.

"I'm fine, honestly." He said. "How's El..."

"Fine." Damon cut him off as he didn't want Klaus knowing she was still alive. He couldn't be sure that Klaus wasn't still listening to them. "You should have just let me die, Stefan. I'm not worth all of this."

"Yes, you are. I don't care about all these humans, I care about you." He said. "You would have done the same for me."

"Yeah, but that's different." Damon shrugged.

"You should tell her not to wait for me." Stefan said.

"I did already." Damon nodded. "We left Mystic Falls and we aren't going back."

"But..." Stefan started to argue but then admitted to himself that it was the best thing for everyone. "That's actually good."

"Are you okay though? Is he treating you okay?" Caroline said worried.

"As long as I do what Klaus asks me to do, I'll be fine." Stefan said. "And I will do it, gladly. He's actually very good company, surprisingly."

"I'll bet." Damon retorted.

"I'm glad I still get to see you two, though." Stefan smiled.

"So are we." Caroline replied.

"But I'm fine. You don't have to kill just to see me. Ten years is nothing to a vampire." He said to Caroline. He knew the argument would be pointless to Damon but he could get through to Caroline.

"Well, I don't care." Damon shrugged.

"I know, I was saying it to her." Stefan laughed.

"I won't do it every time Damon comes to see you, but it will be worth it sometimes to catch up with you and make sure you're doing alright." She said.

"Are you two planning on travelling together?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Yep, Blondie and I are going on an adventure." He smirked and Caroline laughed.

"I'm even attempting not to talk too much." She said.

"I liked you better before." Damon said sarcastically.

"No you didn't." She pointed out.

"Fine, I didn't, but I'm used to your chatter now." He agreed and she laughed.

"Let's go into the bar for a drink. We only have..." She checked her phone. "54 minutes left."

"After you." Stefan said and they all trailed into the bar.

* * *

><p>When they only had five minutes left they finished their drinks and went out into the alley. Thankfully nobody had spotted the bodies yet and it was still empty. They chatted a little more until Klaus appeared.<p>

"Well, this has earned you a little trust Damon." Klaus said.

"I did say I wouldn't attempt to run off with him. I respect deals." He said.

"Well then you may both stay in touch and whenever you want to see each other you may do so for the agreed price." He nodded.

"Can I ask a hypothetical?" Damon asked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Klaus laughed. He found Damon to be quite amusing.

"So if I killed like 48 people, I could get him for a whole weekend?" Damon asked curiously.

"Why not?" Klaus laughed.

"Well then." He nodded.

"We should get going, Stefan." Klaus said. "Say your goodbyes."

"Bye, Caroline." Stefan hugged her. "Take care of yourself and don't let him drive you too crazy." He smiled at her.

"I won't." She smiled back.

"Brother." Damon drawled then Stefan hugged him too. Damon patted his back and it felt like when they were human. It seemed they had come full circle.

"Try not to get yourself killed." Stefan said.

"I have this one to babysit." Damon pointed to Caroline. "I'll be careful." He smirked. "See you in a few months."

"See you then." Stefan agreed.

"Bye, then." Klaus waved.

"Bye." Damon and Caroline said simultaneously then they were gone.

"That went better than expected." Damon said.

"He's scary." Caroline said.

"Let's go, Blondie." Damon smiled and Caroline noticed he was lighter after seeing his brother. They walked down the street to where the car was and got in then drove back to their hotel room.

* * *

><p>"Can you call, Elena?" Damon asked once they were in the room.<p>

"Sure, for what?" She asked.

"I need you to tell her about my brother." He said.

"No, call her yourself." She said with a smirk.

"Fine." He groaned then got his phone out. He dialled her number and it only rang once before she answered.

"_Damon! Thank god! I thought you weren't going to call me back!_" She answered.

"You didn't have to call 11 times, Elena. I would have gotten back to you." He drawled.

"_Where are you? Have you changed your mind?_" She asked and Damon winced.

"No. I just called to give you an update on Stefan." Damon said.

"_You talked to him?_" She asked hesitantly.

"I saw him actually. Caroline and I met with Stefan and Klaus." He replied.

"_Oh my god! What happened? Is Stefan okay? What about you and Caroline?_"

"One thing at a time." He mumbled. "Stefan's deal with Klaus is 10 years of service. He can't get out of it and when I offered to take his place, Stefan declined. He wants to do it. He told me to tell you that you shouldn't wait for him." Damon said sadly. He was a little pissed that Stefan couldn't even call her and break up with her himself.

"_It's over?_" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Elena. He would have called you himself but he doesn't want Klaus to know that you're alive." Damon said in the hope it would hurt her less.

"_What am I supposed to do now?_" She cried.

"You're supposed to finish high school, go to college, get married and have lots of babies with a human guy and forget all about the things that go bump in the night." Damon said and Caroline shot him a look.

"_How am I just supposed to forget?_" She asked.

"Look, I'm clearly not good with this advice thing since Barbie keeps shooting me dirty looks so why don't you talk to her?" He asked.

"_Okay._" Elena said and he handed Caroline the phone.

"Hey sweetie." Caroline said soothingly. "Are you okay?"

"_No. How am I supposed to just deal with this. Everything's falling apart._"

"I know it is. But things will get better, I promise." She said. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you'll be fine. Honestly, you don't want Klaus in your life. That guy is scary as hell and Stefan's turned off his emotions. You need to move on, Elena. I know it sucks, but it'll get easier every day." Caroline said reassuringly to her friend.

"_Thanks, Care. You always know just what to say._" She replied.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll call you in a few days?" She said.

"_Promise? Promise you'll call?_"

"I promise." Caroline agreed. They said their goodbyes then she hung up.

"Think she'll be okay?" Damon asked from where he was sitting on the couch, drinking straight from the bottle.

"In time." Caroline nodded.

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You killed your first person on purpose tonight. I remember how crappy it feels." Damon said.

"It does but if I over think it I'll end up hysterical so I'd rather just put it out of my mind." She said.

"I'm sorry about all this. You don't have to do it again." Damon said to her.

"I know that." She nodded. "Next time, we can just bring people with us and make sure they are really bad people then I won't feel bad."

"Really bad people?" He asked.

"Like rapists and child molesters." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." Damon agreed with a chuckle. He liked that her brain thought like that.

"How are you feeling about it?" She asked.

"I've killed so many people, Caroline." He shook his head sadly. "It doesn't even register anymore."

"I don't believe you." She said softly.

"Well, it's what I have to tell myself." He said and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Neither vampire slept well after their stressful evening and gave up hope on sleep around 5am. They showered and got dressed then hit the road. Their goal was to end up at Damon's house in D.C. before the rush hour traffic. Damon estimated that it would take an hour or so if he drove like a bat out of hell. They wanted to get as far away from Front Royal as possible as Klaus could be anywhere. They may have established some kind of cordial truce but Klaus was not someone they wanted to get to know too well.<p>

"So we're free now, Blondie. What do you want to do?" Damon smirked.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon! The world is our oyster! There must be somewhere you've wanted to travel to!" He exclaimed.

"Sure, lots of places." She shrugged.

"Like?" He asked.

"Are there restrictions?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm guessing you want to go somewhere with a lot of bars." She said and he smirked.

"I'm easy. But then again, everyone knows that." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to do, Damon? Do you want to just travel for a while or do you want to get a house somewhere and stay in one place for a while? I have different destinations in mind for different situations." She explained and he chuckled.

"How about this?" He asked. "We'll go to a different place every week or two for a year then we'll settle down somewhere after that?"

"I don't know about a whole year but maybe for a month or two." She said.

"Why?" He asked surprised. He figured she would want to travel.

"My college fund won't stretch for plane tickets every week." She shrugged and he laughed.

"Caroline. You are a vampire!" He exclaimed.

"What's your point?" She asked.

"You compel plane tickets and hotel rooms." He said.

"I wouldn't feel right about that." She said and he laughed.

"Then I'll compel them." He said.

"Still, I should probably get some kind of job soon." She said.

"I have enough money for both of us. You don't need a job." He waved her concern away.

"You can't just..."

"Stop. Stop arguing with me. You said you didn't want to be alone and honestly, neither do I. But you have to stop with this whole do-gooder thing constantly. There has to be give and take, don't you think?" He asked.

"Fine." She said then turned her head to look out the window.

"Don't go in a mood, please." He said.

"I get that I'm not your first choice for a companion, Damon. But I'm not going to change who I am completely just because it doesn't suit you." She snapped then he felt badly. He had just been annoyed at everyone wanting him to change who he was and here he was doing it to Caroline.

"Sorry. How about we compel the expensive tickets and pay for the cheaper ones then?" He asked.

"You're learning to compromise. Well done. Next step, learning to compliment." She smirked and he shook his head and chuckled.

"I should have just staked you." He smirked.

"Go ahead. At least then I won't have to put up with you." She replied with a wry smile.

"Anyway. I'll let you pick where we go first." He said.

"Turks and Caicos." She replied and he groaned. "I thought you'd love that. Girls in bikinis, bars and clubs everywhere... It's like a man slut vampire's dream." She laughed.

"Fine, but no swimming." He said.

"Oh you'll be swimming. It's my pick so you have to do what I say." He got an evil glint in his eye after she said that.

"That's fine with me, Miss Forbes. Just remember you said that when it's my turn to pick."

"Oh, no." She sighed.

"Oh, yes." He grinned.


	3. Fun in the Sun

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up the drive way of a medium sized suburban house. It had two floors, white walls and a blue door and shutters.<p>

"This is your house?" Caroline laughed.

"What's wrong with my house?" Damon asked offended.

"I was just expecting something more along the lines of the Addams family than the Stepford zone." She giggled and he smirked.

"You seem to forget that I was born in the 1800's as a southern gentleman." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I've yet to see that side of you shine through." She replied wryly.

"Fair comment." He shrugged then got out of the car. He walked up to the door, got his key out and opened it. He stepped in and turned off the alarm then went back to the car and took a few bags. Caroline walked up and was surprised when she could step through the threshold. "Do you want to stay here tonight or should we get flights arranged for this afternoon?" He asked. Caroline ignored him as she looked around. This would be what she would consider a close to perfect house. She would change the decor but she loved the interior plan. Walking into the house it was divided into three parallel sections; the middle had a hallway on the right and a white painted wooden staircase with blue carpet on the left, the left section had bookcases and a black grand piano and the right section had a TV and couches that interconnected onto a dining room then led to the kitchen, as did the hall in the middle section. She made her way into the kitchen and smiled when she saw the dark wood cabinets and table and the red marble floors. She loved it. "Earth to Caroline." Damon said and she turned round to look at him.

"Sorry, I just love your house. The kitchen is beautiful." She said in awe and he gave her a genuine smile. Growing up, this would have been like a dream house for her when she had a husband and three kids. She smiled a sad smile at the thought her dream would never come true.

"Why are you sad?" He asked curiously.

"You'll think it's silly." She said.

"No, I won't." He replied then she hesitated.

"Well, this is the kind of house I dreamed of living in when I was a little girl. I'd be married with three kids and a dog." She laughed. "It's funny how life takes turns that you don't expect."

"I know what you mean actually. That's why I bought this house." Damon said quietly, he didn't mean to reveal that.

"You wanted a family when you were human?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I wanted three kids too actually." He laughed.

"Two boys then a little girl who would always have her big brothers to protect her?" Caroline asked and his jaw dropped.

"How did you know?"

"That's what I wanted." She replied.

"Well that was another life." He said sadly.

"I'm still going to do it." She shrugged.

"How?" He asked.

"One day if I meet someone, then I'll adopt. There are a lot of kids out there that need families and who better to protect them then two vampires?" She laughed.

"You don't think that would just corrupt the kids?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'd have to obviously be in the right place and frame of mind for it, but no. I don't see why it would." She shrugged.

"Hmm." He said.

"You could do that too, you know." She pointed out.

"Could you imagine me with a daughter?" He laughed. "If a guy ever looked at her he would be dead... Possibly in pieces." He said and she giggled.

"When you're in the right frame of mind, you will let her grow up." She smiled.

"I'd be a terrible father anyway." He said bitterly.

"Now that is a crock of shit." She said and he gave her an expression asking her to explain. "Sure you're a jackass when you want to be, but I've never met anyone so protective of what he cares about before. There would never be a more loved or cared for child than yours." She said and he gaped at her. "Plus, you're clearly never going to get a job." She laughed. "So you'll have time to spend with them." He smirked at that.

"I had a terrible father though, not really someone to model myself on." He said.

"And I had two crappy parents." She shrugged. "We're not our parents, Damon. I don't think I'd be a bad mom just because mine was."

"How was your mother crappy?" He asked curiously. He'd mostly only seen the Sheriff side of Liz but wasn't too impressed with her mothering skills.

"She's been leaving me alone in the house to fend for myself since I was 6 years old. And on top of that, she wanted to kill me. Your dad?"

"He did kill me." Damon smirked.

"Ok, well your dad wins on the crappy parent scale then. What about your mom?" She asked and Damon's whole expression softened.

"She was great, I loved her. She died when I was eight though." Damon said.

"Well do you remember how she treated you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." He said confused.

"Use her as a role model then." She smiled at him and Damon's stomach fluttered a little. He swiftly squashed that though.

"I'll think about it." He smirked. "Do you know what hotel you want to stay at?" He changed the subject and Caroline saw it for what it was. She knew that he'd shared more with her in this one conversation than the entire time they knew each other so she didn't push.

"Beaches resort." She grinned.

"I'll go make reservations. Want to fly out this afternoon?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll go pack a bag." She nodded then went into the hall and rearranged her suitcases so she had everything she would need for the island while still travelling light. She wanted to do some shopping there and figured it would be better to pack as lightly as possible.

"You can pick a bedroom for the rest of your stuff." Damon suggested and she grinned.

"Which one is yours?" She asked.

"Why?" He smirked.

"Just so I don't pick that one." She replied as if it was obvious and he chuckled.

"C'mon." He said and picked up the left over bags and walked up the stairs with her following. He turned right at the top and nodded his head. "That's my room." He said and she nodded. He double backed down the hall again and showed her the other two bedrooms. "You can have either of them." He shrugged. She peeked into both. One was themed in white and red and the other was light blue and green so she picked that one.

"This room is really nice." She said as she looked around. The floors were silver wood, the walls were sky blue with a lime green border and the bed clothes were lime green with blue patterns on them.

"Interior decorator. I didn't have anything to do with this room or the white and red one." He laughed.

"Did you choose your room and the kitchen?" She asked.

"I picked everything except the two guest bedrooms." He shrugged. "I'm not social as you know so nobody has ever been here before." He said and she smiled in surprise.

"I'm honoured." She giggled and he smirked.

"You ready to go? The flights in three hours and we need to go eat."

"Let's go." She grinned. "I'm so excited."

* * *

><p>Damon left his car at his house and they took a taxi to the airport. Once they'd checked in, they went into the airport bathrooms and compelled a bite to eat then went through security and boarded the plane. Their flight connected in Miami and the duration was five hours and 45 minutes. They shared earphones and watched an old Kung Fu movie on the flight. When they finally got to Turks and Caicos, they got in a taxi and headed for the hotel. To Caroline's delight, Damon reserved the Presidential Luxury 2 bedroom villa suite that was just off the beach.<p>

"This is so great!" Caroline exclaimed as she rushed into the bedroom and changed into her red bikini. She walked back out with a towel wrapped around her waist to find Damon sitting on the couch reading a book. "Why aren't you changed?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"I don't have swim trunks with me." He shrugged.

"How could you not have swim trunks with you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Slipped my mind." He mumbled with a grin.

"Fine." She smirked then left him sitting there. She went into the hotel and found that they had a swimsuit store. She bought him plain black swim trunks and walked back to their suite. She tossed them at him. "Now you have no excuse." She put her hands on her hips and he chuckled.

"You've got spunk." He conceded then stripped in front of her and changed into the trunks. "You got your way." He shrugged.

"Let's go to the beach then!" She exclaimed happily and he chuckled.

"You do know we are going to glow white." He laughed.

"We could go get a light spray tan." She shrugged and he looked at her like she had three heads.

"Are you insane?" He asked.

"Well, people might get a little curious as to why we've been in the sun for days and we're still milky white." She explained and he laughed.

"Who cares what they think?" He grinned.

"Fine, I'll go get one alone and you can just glow by yourself." She shrugged and turned then went out the door. Damon smiled at her behind her back. He had to admit; only Caroline would suggest that he get a spray tan. He chuckled then locked the doors and followed her out onto the beach. Because of the exclusivity of the resort, the hotel had a private beach and it was quite quiet. He found Caroline lounging with her sunglasses on a red mattressed beach bed with an empty one beside her. He folded himself down and put his own sunglasses on.

"You just going to lie there all day?" He asked her and she smirked.

"I've been here for like a minute, that hardly constitutes 'all day'." She replied and he grinned. He had his doubts about pairing up with her but she was proving to be a lot of fun.

"Let's go into the water." He suggested and she turned to look at him.

"I thought you said no swimming?" She asked amused.

"Everyone has the right to change their mind." He pointed out and she laughed and got up.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" She laughed then ran to the water. There were people around so Damon couldn't go at vampire speed but he chased her anyway. She ran into the shallow water. "Haha! I win! You're a rotten egg." She sing songed and he laughed.

"We'll see about that!" He replied then threw her over his shoulder and ran deeper into the water until it was up to his waist and she squealed when he tossed her into the water.

"You're so dead, Salvatore!" She grinned when she came up.

"You'll have to catch me first." He winked then ducked under the water.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of swimming and play fighting they came back up to the beach beds where they'd left their towels.<p>

"That was actually fun." Damon said surprised.

"I am fun." She replied after she lay down.

"It's nice just to let go and relax." He agreed.

"You just need to drop your whole 'I'm the biggest badass in the world' thing and you'll be surprised at how much fun you'll have." She smirked.

"I'm still not getting a spray tan." He chuckled.

"We'll see." She chirped and he looked at her surprised.

"You actually think you'll get me to do it?" He asked.

"I'll just vervain you and do it while you're passed out." She giggled.

"You wouldn't dare." He tested.

"Wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I feel a bet coming." He smirked with that evil glint in his eye.

"I don't actually care if you are as pale as a ghost, Damon." She pointed out.

"C'mon, let's have a bet." He grinned.

"Tell me your bet proposal and I'll see if it's worth it." She said.

"If I win, you have to sunbathe topless for the rest of the day." He smirked as they'd noticed plenty of women doing it. "And if you win, I'll go willingly with you and get a spray tan."

"And what exactly is the game?" She cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't shy and truthfully she'd been planning on doing it anyway when Damon got bored of the beach to head to a bar.

"You choose." He said.

"Flip a coin." She suggested.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. He was banking on his vampire skills.

"It's a fair way to decide. You have like 150 years on me, anything else would be rooted in your favour and we can't have that." She grinned, daring him.

"You're that confident?" He smirked and she shrugged. "Fine." He agreed. She took out her little waterproof purse that she'd tied to her ankle and got a coin and gave it to him. "One time or best out of three?" He asked.

"Once." She said and he nodded.

"Call." He said.

"Tails." She replied and he flipped the coin onto the table that separated them.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed and she laughed.

"Let's go, Salvatore." She stood up and he frowned. "Don't worry, you'll look hot with a tan." She winked and he reluctantly got up and followed her back to the hotel salon.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later both of them were freshly sprayed and had been told not to swim for at least two hours.<p>

"I need a drink." He mumbled and she laughed. "I don't look any different." He looked down at his arms.

"It takes a few hours to develop." She replied.

"You can't tell anyone about this." He warned and she smiled.

"That was never part of the agreement." She pointed out and he deadpanned.

"Dammit." He groaned. "Bar, Blondie. Now." He said and she followed him with a giggle. They sat down at a high table in the bar and he was in a mood.

"You know, I like this whole flip a coin bet thing. We should do it every day." She grinned.

"Oh, I'm winning tomorrow." He said.

"We'll see." She smiled and he scowled at her.

"What are you going to torture me with tomorrow?" He asked dryly.

"Hmm..." She said as she surveyed him. "You have such beautiful eyes, it's a shame their surrounded by those hideous bushy eyebrows." She laughed and his eyes widened.

"I'm not playing that game with you anymore." He said.

"You chicken?" She asked and his jaw dropped.

"Nobody calls me a chicken." He warned.

"Then you'll play." She shrugged.

"I don't want girly eyebrows." He fumed.

"It isn't girly to keep yourself well groomed." She replied. "I wasn't talking about shaping them like mine, just getting rid of the stragglers." She shrugged. "But if you're too chicken..."

"I'm not a chicken." He retorted. "Fine, I'll play." He replied and he wondered when she learned how to play him like a fiddle. Just then a waitress came over to their table.

"Good afternoon, can I have your room number please?" She asked.

"Villa 12." Damon said and she typed it into a little machine she had.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Salvatore. Welcome." She smiled and Damon's jaw dropped and Caroline laughed. He'd put the room in his name and hotels always assumed stuff like that. She decided to tease him a little.

"She's not my wife." He replied quickly.

"Not yet, sweetie." She grinned then leaned over to whisper to the waitress. "We needed a break to revamp our sex life; he's been having some trouble in that department if you know what I mean." The waitress nodded and Damon looked like he couldn't decide between running away or killing everyone in the bar.

"Don't worry, Mr Salvatore. It happens to everyone." The waitress soothed and he looked at Caroline in disbelief. "What can I get for you two?" She asked. Damon still couldn't speak so Caroline ordered for him.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri and my fiancé will have a large bourbon, neat." She smiled.

"I'll get those drinks right over." The waitress said then left and Caroline burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you said that." Damon said gobsmacked.

"It was just a joke." She grinned.

"That's not funny! Waitresses talk! I'm never going to get laid now." He fumed.

"Calm down, I'll compel her to forget when she gets back." Caroline smirked.

"You better." Damon warned.

"You'll end up with a forehead like Stefan if you don't lighten up." She said and he laughed at that.

"True. I'm so getting you back for that." Damon said with a smirk.

"I would expect nothing less." She winked then the waitress came back.

"Here you go." She put down their drinks.

"Excuse me." Caroline said getting her attention. "Forget everything we talked about except our drink orders." She compelled and the waitress repeated it back to her.

"Enjoy your drinks." The waitress smiled then left.

"Cheers." Caroline lifted her glass and Damon clinked his with hers.

"Salute." He replied then gulped it down.

"What language is that?" Caroline asked taking a sip of her daiquiri.

"Italian." Damon shrugged.

"Can you speak it fluently?" She asked.

"Obviously." He smirked. Just then Caroline's phone rang.

"It's Bonnie." She grinned.

"Don't tell her about the spray tan." Damon said.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Caroline grinned then answered.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was over visiting Elena. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating ice cream as was customary after a break up.<p>

"It feels weird without Caroline, don't you think?" Elena asked.

"Let's call her." Bonnie grinned then dialled her number. She answered after a few rings.

"_Bonnie! Hey! How are you?_" She said and Bonnie smiled.

"Things are ok, here. Elena and I are watching chick flicks and eating cookie dough ice cream." She said knowing Caroline would understand why.

"_Is she okay?_" Caroline asked.

"She will be. Elena told me you met Stefan yesterday. How was that?" Bonnie asked.

"_It was okay apart from the fact Stefan has switched off his emotions almost entirely._" Caroline replied and Bonnie winced.

"That sucks. Where are you now?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Turks and Caicos." Caroline chirped and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"What? When did you go there?" Bonnie asked.

"This morning." Caroline replied.

"Lucky!" Bonnie replied. "What are you doing now?" She asked.

"_We're sitting in the hotel bar._" Caroline replied.

"You're on a Caribbean island and you're sitting in a bar." Bonnie deadpanned.

"_We were on the beach and in the water earlier." _She laughed._ "We're at the bar waiting for our spray tans to dry_." Caroline giggled and Bonnie could hear Damon telling her to shut up in the background.

"Are you kidding me? Damon got one too?" Bonnie burst into hysterics.

"_In all fairness, he lost a bet._" Caroline replied.

"Still, that is so funny!" Bonnie laughed.

"_It'll be funnier tomorrow when he loses again and he has to get his eyebrows waxed._" Bonnie nearly dropped the phone when she heard that because she was laughing so hard.

"Stop! My stomach hurts!" Bonnie gasped.

"_He's going to kill me for telling you so make sure you remember me._" Caroline giggled.

"Tell him I won't tell anyone." Bonnie replied.

"_I will. Anyway, I have to go. Apparently there's a stake with my name on it. Tell Elena I hope she feels better soon._"

"I will. Be careful. Bye!" Bonnie said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Elena asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Bonnie giggled.

* * *

><p>Caroline put her phone away then looked at Damon.<p>

"Next bet I'm stipulating that you can't tell anyone if I lose." Damon said.

"You do that." She grinned. They sat in the bar for another couple of hours.

"You're tanning up nicely." Damon noticed.

"So are you." She grinned and he looked down at his arms.

"We look..." He said.

"Human?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"What do you feel like doing tonight?" She asked. "Want to go explore the nightlife?" She grinned.

"If you want." He shrugged. They paid for their drinks then went back to their villa to get dressed since they were still in their swim clothes. Damon wore his black jeans and a black button down shirt and his boots. Caroline put on a red strapless thigh high dress and matching red heels. The colour emphasised her fake tan and she put a little bronze eye shadow and mascara on. She stepped out of her room and Damon blinked in surprise. "You look... nice."

"Thanks. Are you actually going out dressed like that?" She pointed to his clothes and laughed.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" He eyed her sceptically.

"We're on a Caribbean island. Didn't you bring shorts or other shoes?" She asked.

"No." He shrugged and she laughed.

"Fine, we'll just have to go shopping for more appropriate clothing." She shrugged and he rolled his eyes. He figured he wouldn't get out of it and if he ditched her while she shopped she would only bring him back clothes anyway.

"If we must. But I'm not wearing hula shirts or anything else that's ridiculous. Just remember that." He warned.

"I was thinking more along the lines of black board shorts and a black wife beater tee or something. I'm not trying to change you, Damon. I just figured you'd be more comfortable in something with lighter material. If it's such a big deal, never mind." She said and he gaped at her. "What?" He realised then that she was suggesting it for his benefit and nothing else and he felt like an ass. His long life had jaded him and he forgot there were people who were just nice with no agenda.

"You're not wrong, I suppose. I guess something like that would be more comfortable than heavy jeans and boots." He conceded.

"I can pick some stuff up for you if you don't want to shop." She said to him with a smile.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in a bar in the shopping district." He agreed. They left the villa and Damon offered her his credit card once they got to the shopping area but she declined as he had paid for the flights and hotel, despite the fact he had gone on about compelling it. Damon settled in to a bar across from one of the malls and waited for her. She was gone for nearly two hours and came back with lots of bags. "Did you buy everything they had?" He asked sceptically.

"No." She laughed. "Just essentials... Mostly." She shrugged with a smile.

"What did you get me?" He asked curiously.

"One pair of casual shorts, one pair of dressier shorts, three pairs of shoes, two cotton wife beater vests, one white and one black, another pair of swimming trunks and a short sleeve black cotton shirt." She said.

"Let me see." He said and she handed over the bags that contained his things. He pulled out the dressier shorts and they were Dickies black shorts and he was impressed. They were light weight and looked comfortable. Then the other shorts were black Oakley board shorts. The shoes were one pair of high top black converse, one pair of Vans red and black checkered slip-ons and one pair of Draven War Pilot slip-ons. The swimming shorts were black with little pirate skulls on the sides. The tops looked comfortable and he was gobsmacked at her taste. He really liked all of it and was pleasantly surprised that she picked out things that would suit him.

"If you don't like the stuff, I can take it back." She said to him when he didn't say anything.

"No. No. I like it. Really like it." He nodded and she beamed at him. "Thank you. I never even considered getting slip-ons before but they look comfortable." He said to her.

"I bet you thought I'd bring you back stuff covered in pink glitter." She giggled.

"I guess I should stop underestimating you." He winked. "Actually, I think I'll go change. It is hella hot in this." He pointed to what he was wearing.

"Let's go back to the villa so we can put the stuff in then we can go clubbing if you want." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Damon put on the Dickies shorts, the white wife beater vest and the black short sleeve shirt and left it open. He paired his clothes with the black and red checkered slip-ons and stepped out of his bedroom.<p>

"You look really great. That look suits you." Caroline nodded with a grin.

"Thanks, Blondie." He smirked. "No, really. These have to be the most comfortable shoes ever." He chuckled.

"They have lots of different ones if you want to stock up. They're cheaper here than in the States too." She pointed out.

"Oh, no. I'm not going shopping. Since you did so well today, you're now my personal shopper." He smirked.

"Works for me." She smiled. She loved to shop and it was her biggest vice. "Is this ok for a club?" She asked. She still wore her red dress and red strappy heels.

"You look hot." He smirked. "Let's go Mrs Salvatore." He chuckled and nodded to the door.


	4. Cementing the Friendship

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Turks and Caicos Day 2:<p>

Caroline woke up and immediately had to squint her eyes. She'd forgotten to close the curtains in her room and the sun was really bright. She was about to get up when she noticed the arm around her waist. She cursed under her breath as the night before came back to her. She turned her head slowly to make sure she hadn't been so drunk that she'd only imagined he was hot... He was fast asleep facing her and she grimaced. Not what she would have picked in her right mind... She got up silently and made her way over to her suitcase. Unfortunately, she was still naked. She grimaced at the memories of the previous night but shook it off when she heard him move. She snapped her head to the bed and was pleased that he was just turning over. She whipped out her black string bikini and put it on. She grabbed a towel from where they lay folded on the couch in her room. She was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. The guy would eventually wake up and find her or maybe rob her and she was a vampire after all... She tiptoed to stand next to him then shook him hard. He opened his eyes and before he could speak she compelled him.

"Get out of here now and forget that you ever met me. You'll remember that you had a one night stand with a blonde and it was fabulous but you'll look for a new girl tomorrow." She compelled then raced out of the room into the dining room and stood peering round the corner to watch him leave. Once he had closed the door she sighed in relief.

"You minx!" She jumped in fright and spun round only to be faced with Damon.

"God damn it, Damon! You scared me to death!" She gasped and he smirked. "And don't make any dead jokes." She said and he frowned. He was totally going to.

"Did you have a total coyote ugly moment when you woke up?" He chuckled.

"You have no idea." She screwed up her face in disgust. "Didn't you get a girl?" She asked.

"I did but I went to her hotel room." He shrugged.

"Wish I'd thought of that." Caroline said wryly.

"Why are you in a bikini?" Damon asked curiously, only just noticing.

"I was planning to sneak out and hide at the beach when I remembered I can just compel my mistakes away." She laughed and he looked surprised.

"I think you're spending too much time with me, Blondie." Damon smirked.

"No such thing, Stallion." She winked and he grimaced.

"Do you seriously have to call me that?" He groaned. "You told everyone we met last night that it was my new name." He reminded her and she laughed.

"I'd rather remember that than remember... uh... Oh god! I didn't even get his name!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"That's my girl." He chuckled.

"I'm never drinking again." She grumbled then left the villa.

"Hey! Wait!" Damon called then raced to change into his newest swim trunks. He followed her down to the beach to find it dead. It was only 7.30am after all, but she was still lying on the same bed as yesterday. "You didn't wait for me." He mock pouted.

"Oh shush." She said putting her shades on.

"Your turn to flip the coin." He grinned.

"What are your demands today?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Same as yesterday." He shrugged.

"You've seen my boobs, Damon." She reminded him curtly.

"I'm a guy." He pointed out. "There can never be enough boobs." She laughed at that. "What's funny?"

"You're like a million years old and you said boobs. It's funny." She smirked.

"You said it too." He reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm 18. I'm allowed to be immature." She smiled.

"Anyway. What's your side of the bet then?" He asked.

"You have to get your eyebrows fixed. I told you that yesterday." She said.

"You were serious?" He asked sceptically.

"It's just a little. I'll even do it myself." She shrugged.

"The stipulation is that you can't tell anyone if I lose." He said.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"Toss the coin." He smiled smugly. She took a coin out of her purse.

"Call." She said.

"Heads." He said and she flipped it on to the table. "Yes!" He grinned and Caroline pulled her bikini top off and tossed it to the side. "That was... easy." Damon raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"I was going to do it today anyway." She laughed and he deadpanned.

"You little minx!" He said incredulously. She never stopped surprising him. "Can we do another one?" He asked.

"Nope." She said. "One per day... Damon?"

"Yes?" He smirked knowing she would ask something ridiculous.

"See if you fed a shark vampire blood, then killed it... would it come back a vampire shark?" She asked and he laughed.

"I honestly have no idea." He grinned.

"Want to find out?" She asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"There's a shark out in the water and I want to see it up close. We could do an experiment." She shrugged.

"If we're going to do an experiment it can't be on a shark. Could you imagine the carnage a bloodthirsty shark could do? How do you even stake a shark?" He asked.

"Fine, can we at least go look at it?" She asked.

"You are actually insane." He said.

"Fine, I'll go by myself then." She shrugged then vampire sped into the water. They were the only ones there on the beach so nobody saw her. He saw her swim in a straight line towards where the fin was when he realised she was serious. His jaw dropped and he took off at full speed after her. It turned out the shark could sense that they were higher in the food chain and it swam away from them. Caroline, much to Damon's surprise and annoyance as he couldn't keep up with her, followed it for like 20 minutes under water before heading back to shore. To Damon's horror he even saw her pet it. "That was so cool!" She exclaimed when she finally came up.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Damon yelled at her when he got out.

"What? How many people can say they actually swam with a great white shark?" She asked in a bored tone. "It's like you meet up with these weirdo's that are all like 'ooh, I swam with dolphins' and I can be like 'yeah? Well I swam with a great white shark so eat it suckers!'" She giggled and he burst out laughing. It was like the weirdest conversation he'd ever had and she saw nothing wrong with what she'd done.

"Come here you twit." Damon laughed then to her surprise, he hugged her. "You are so stupid sometimes but I swear... you're like the sweetest girl ever." He laughed as he shook his head and plopped back down on the beach bed. "I was actually worried about you." He said confused.

"It's because you like me, Damon." She chirped. "I've broken through that hard exterior of yours to find the gooey centre." She grinned at him and he looked at her like she'd just grown an extra leg.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He said lazily.

"I'm not." She shrugged. "I know you'll never admit it, but that's fine with me. I know you care about me and I care about you. You'll just have to deal with it, Stallion." She said getting comfortable.

"Stop calling me that." He huffed but he knew she was right. The little blonde vampire had gotten to him.

* * *

><p>Turks and Caicos Day 3:<p>

Their third day on the island started off with them lying on the beach in their usual beach beds, coming up with their bet for the day. They had mainly relaxed the day before at the beach, had a few cocktails, even Damon had opted for them over his usual bourbon and they went out to dinner at a seafood restaurant in town then watched a movie in the villa before going to bed.

"What'll it be today, Forbes?" Damon asked as he held on to the coin. They had used the same coin two days in a row and decided to make it a daily tradition. Damon noticed that it was an old 1844 $10 coin and he smirked with an idea.

"If I win, you'll be my date for the Limbo party tonight and you'll enter the competition with me." She grinned. He actually kind of liked the idea of the Limbo party but he'd never admit that.

"What? No way." He said.

"Are you seriously going to complain about my choices every day?" She giggled.

"Fine, if you win I'll do what you asked." He frowned although he kind of wanted her to win today.

"What about you, Salvatore?" She asked.

"If I win, you have to get a tattoo of my choosing." He smirked and she laughed. She'd always kind of wanted another tattoo so she didn't mind too much. Except knowing Damon, he'd make her get his name on her ass or something.

"As long as it's within reason, Damon. I'm not going to get a tattoo of a dick on my forehead." She said warningly.

"I wouldn't do that." He said seriously.

"Fine, as long as it's reasonable, I'll accept." She said and he nodded.

"Call." He said.

"Heads." She said and Damon flipped the coin onto the table.

"You lose." He said.

"So what am I getting tattooed?" She asked. She couldn't really keep the disappointment out of her tone since she really wanted to go to the Limbo party with him. She figured they would have a lot of fun, considering how great things had been already.

"You'll see." He smirked.

* * *

><p>They asked around and found a tattoo parlour that was reputable and had a top notch artist. They went into the store and had a little look around.<p>

"Have you decided yet?" She asked.

"I knew what it would be since this morning." He grinned and she nodded hesitantly.

"How big is it?" She asked.

"About two inches wide." He shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" She asked nervously.

"Nope." He grinned and she frowned. "It's nothing bad, I promise. I'm even getting the same one." He shrugged and she blinked in surprise. She no longer cared what it was. The fact that he would do something like that, cemented them as friends and she smiled.

"Ok, I trust you." She nodded and he grinned then handed the artist a piece of paper. The tattoo artist nodded. Damon compelled him not to tell Caroline what it was.

"Who is first?" The artist asked.

"I'll go first." Caroline said.

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"On my wrist." She said and pointed to the spot on her left wrist.

"You'll have to look away though." Damon said.

"You can distract me then." She grinned then followed the artist over to a chair. He drew the design up quickly then stencilled it onto her wrist. He was finished in just under half an hour then did Damon's. Damon got his in the same spot Caroline did. He had wrapped their wrists although both vampires knew they would already be healed. They headed back to the villa after taking a walk around the town centre. It was nearly 6pm when they arrived back. "Can I look yet?" Caroline asked when they got in and Damon smirked.

"Not yet. Get ready." He pointed to her room.

"For what?" She asked needing to know how to dress.

"We're going out." Damon smirked.

"Okay." She shrugged then went into her room and changed. She put on a black and yellow knee length halter dress and black low wedges. When she came back out, Damon was dressed in the board shorts and black wife beater she had brought him along with the Draven slip-ons.

"Come here." He nodded for her to sit next to him on the couch. "You look nice." He smiled.

"As do you." She grinned. "I might be biased though." She laughed and he smirked.

"Now you can look." He said and she noticed he had already removed his dressing but she couldn't see it. She removed hers and looked down at her wrist to see a perfect replica of her old coin they used for flipping on her wrist except instead of the head in the middle there was a number, 6.13.11, then beneath that was 1994 then beneath that was 1844. The small stars were there and she counted thirteen of them. It was perfectly done and it had healed nicely. She looked up at Damon for an explanation as although it was beautiful, she didn't get it. "I really looked at your coin this morning and saw that it was from 1844... My birth year." She gasped as she hadn't even thought of that. "Obviously 1994 is your birth year and the numbers in the middle is the date we arrived here." He said to her and she smiled. It was like the sweetest thing ever. "I just always wanted to remember this since our daily bet is like our thing now." He said to her with a smirk and she hugged him.

"I love it." She whispered and he hugged her back.

"So do I." He nodded. "You were right yesterday... I do care about you. That's why..." He grinned. "We're going to that stupid limbo party." Her jaw dropped then she beamed at him.

"You're the best." She said to him genuinely and he felt the warmth of her words.

"But you knew that." He smirked and she laughed then they left for the party.

* * *

><p>Turks and Caicos Day 4:<p>

Needless to say they won the competition and had a pretty plaque to prove it with their names written on it. As much as he had enjoyed the party, he was horrified that there was a plaque showcasing his involvement. He had planned to lose it 'accidentally' but Caroline was so happy about it, he found he couldn't do it. This was their sixth day since leaving Mystic Falls and he already felt like she was his best friend. Sure he missed Alaric and Stefan but she made everything okay. He had actual fun with her which made a big change from the way he'd spent his life before her. They sat on the beach again that morning discussing their daily bet.

"Today, if I win, you have to give me a compliment every time you smirk or do that eyebrow thing." Caroline said and he laughed.

"What do you mean?" He asked sceptically.

"A compliment is when you say something nice to someone or tell them something you like about them." She said like she was talking to a three year old.

"I know what a compliment is." He huffed.

"Then why did you ask?" She giggled.

"Well I don't smirk or do the eyebrow thing a lot." He shrugged.

"You're serious?" She asked in disbelief. "You smirk more than I think about shopping." She said.

"Fine, if I win, you have to dye your hair." He stuck his tongue out.

"What colour?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Red or black. You choose." He shrugged.

"If you win, I'll go red." She said. She actually always wanted to dye her hair red but never had the guts so here was her chance.

"I call heads." Damon smirked and she flipped their coin.

"I win." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm just not going to smirk all day." He said defiantly.

"We'll see." She grinned. He lasted 15 minutes before the first smirk appeared. "You smirked." She said and he thought about what he would say.

"You dress really well." He said to her and she beamed. That was like the best compliment ever for a fashionista.

"Thank you." She grinned. They went snorkelling for a while after that, of course they didn't need the gear since they didn't have to breathe. They saw exotic fish and corals and when they swam further out they saw manta rays, turtles and a few dolphins. After a couple of hours they swam back to shore and retook their seats. "Damon?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes dear?" He mocked.

"Are you having fun here?" She asked quietly.

"I am." He nodded. "How long do you want to stay?" He asked.

"I want to say that I could live here forever but the novelty would wear off, I'm sure, so why don't we stay for the week then go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"It's your pick, remember." She reminded him.

"You like animals, right?" He asked.

"Love them." She agreed.

"Let's go to Costa Rica and check out the rainforest." He grinned. "That's something I've never done." He admitted and she smiled.

"Perfect. That will go well with my next pick." She smiled.

"Oh? And what's that?" Damon smirked and she pointed to his face and he laughed. "I've never had as much fun as I have with you since we got here." He said to her and she looked startled at his admission.

"Same." She nodded with a smile. By the end of the day, Damon had smirked 9 times and done the eyebrow thing twice. They had dinner in the hotel since they hadn't tried it yet then found a little bar for locals instead of tourists and had a great night. Damon had complimented Caroline 11 times by the time they went to sleep and she was feeling better about herself than she ever had. His other compliments were:

3. I'm starting to like that you talk a lot. (She had laughed at that and told him that silence wasn't golden.)

4. You're a great friend. (She had been touched that he considered her a friend.)

5. You have a hot body. (She had smiled and told him she hadn't done Yoga and Pilates for nothing.)

6. You're beautiful. (She had been shocked at that, since nobody had ever said it the way he had.)

7. You're a good dancer. (He said when they were dancing in the bar.)

8. Your face does this cute thing when you're mad. (They'd gotten in an argument about going for another spray tan but his comment made her laugh.)

9. I like that you never let anything get you down. (He'd said when she told him about some difficult things with her mother.)

10. I like that you don't apologise for who you are. (She smiled because there was only one thing she was sure of and it was that you can't be happy if you're not happy with yourself and she'd told him that.)

His last compliment was after she had gone to bed. He came into her room before she fell asleep and smirked on purpose because he had to say it to her. Then he found he couldn't, so he sent her a text message after he left her room.

_Caroline, you make me happy._


	5. Ferdinand

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

I really like sharks and had to have him be the hero of this chapter ;)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Turks and Caicos Day 5:<p>

Caroline woke up the next morning and reread the message Damon had sent her the night before. Her stomach fluttered a little but she swiftly removed that thought as quickly as it came to her. She had a quick shower then put her purple leopard print skirtini on and left her room. Damon was nowhere to be found. She was worried that sending her that message had made him run and she sighed. He could have left at any time so there was no point in looking for him. His things were still in his room so he most likely had not left the island. She grabbed a towel and walked down to her bed on the beach. She lay down and relaxed. She had no intention of making a big deal about what he said and she hoped he didn't either. She knew she was probably just being stupid and he was most likely just feeding. She was after all, up earlier than she had been the previous days. It was just after 6.30am and she was the only one on the beach. She stuck her earphones in and started to listen to her favourite mellow playlist.

Damon had woken up just after 6am and was hungry so he decided to go find some late night partiers that were still out and have a quick bite. He poked his head into Caroline's room since she never closed the door and noticed her fast asleep with a small smile on her face. He also noticed that she was still holding her phone. He peered over and saw that the message he'd sent her was still on the screen. He realised then how much what he'd said meant to her. He fought the urge to stroke her cheek and left the villa quickly. He found two girls that were drunk off their asses and fed from both of them. He compelled them to go back to their hotel rooms and sleep it off then took a walk through the little town centre. He started to think about things. He realised that he'd hardly spared a thought for Elena since he'd been on the island with Caroline and that confused him to no end. Could you truly be in love with someone and not think about them? He didn't think so. When he'd been waiting for Katherine, he'd thought about her every day, yet he'd only thought of Elena a couple of times and he was supposed to be more in love with her... Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he confused his feelings. He went back to the villa to wait for Caroline to get up and found she was gone. His immediate reaction was panic as she hadn't waited for him... but he hadn't waited for her either. He raced out of the villa to the beach and found her there lounging alone, listening to her music and he smirked.

Caroline had been sitting there for nearly an hour when someone covered her eyes. She jumped up and spun round and she couldn't help that she'd vamped out. She sighed in relief when she saw Damon smirking at her and her face changed back as she pulled her headphones out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You scared me half to death!" She yelled and he chuckled.

"You left yourself completely defenceless. What if I'd been a vampire hunter? I could have staked you and you wouldn't have noticed." He said back to her.

"Yes, because I think vampire hunters frequent Caribbean islands where there is endless sunshine. There must be tons of vampires here." She said wryly and he smiled.

"Been here long?" He asked.

"Since about 6.30." She shrugged and lay back down.

"When was the last time you fed?" He asked her.

"You know, that's a good point." She said. "I haven't since that guy that slept over." She said and he looked surprised.

"You need to soon, then." He pointed out.

"Fine, I'll go now." She shrugged and ran off towards the hotel. She went into the ladies bathroom and spotted someone nursing a gash on her shoulder. Perfect. Caroline compelled her to stay still and not speak then she drank from the open gash. Once she was finished she compelled the woman to forget about it then walked back to the beach. She lay back down.

"How'd it go?" Damon asked.

"Easy." She shrugged then explained her rare find.

"That was lucky." Damon commented.

"Mmhmm." She replied then closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine.

"You alright?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"You're just kind of quiet." He said to her worriedly. He had expected her to say something about the text and was kind of nervous about it.

"Sorry, just feeling kind of mellow today." She shrugged. "I want that shark to come back." She said and he laughed.

"You are so not swimming with that shark again." Damon warned.

"If he comes back, I so am." She said defiantly.

"What if he bites your arm off?" He asked her.

"I can react quicker than he can." She said dryly. "I'm not worried."

"They have really big teeth, Caroline. What if he bites your head off?" He asked her and she giggled.

"It's unlikely, Damon. But if that happened, what a way to go!" She exclaimed and he looked at her like she was nuts.

"You have serious problems." He said to her.

"No, I don't." She said. "It's better than a stake through my heart." She said quietly.

"I won't let that happen." He replied.

"Still." She shrugged. "I'd rather have my head bitten off by a shark than get staked like a monster." She said.

"Do you want to die?" He asked her seriously.

"Not particularly." She said to him just as seriously. "But you're blowing this way out of proportion." She said. "Why are you in such a little mood, anyway?" She asked.

"I just think you should be more careful." He said to her.

"Why? Because I make you happy?" She smiled coyly and he frowned. "You make me happier than I've been in years and years. Can you move on from your little mood now so we can do our bet?" She asked.

"Fine." He shrugged but he was secretly overjoyed at what she said.

"If I win, you have to go get something pierced." She laughed and he grimaced.

"You're not serious." He said to her.

"It'll heal in like two seconds." She admonished.

"Fine. If I win, you can't go looking for that shark." He said to her.

"Fine." She smiled at his choice of words. She could see the fin appear just then out the corner of her eye. They flipped the coin and Damon won. "Ok, well I'm going to see my shark." She grinned and walked down to the water.

"But I won!" He yelled.

"Your words were 'you can't go looking for that shark' and I didn't. He found me." She grinned then ran into the water.

"Dammit, Caroline!" He yelled and raced after her. She swam straight for the shark as fast as she could so Damon wouldn't catch her, since she had a head start. The shark spotted her and swam close to her and checked her out then she ran her hand down his body as he swam away. It was the same shark as before, she recognised his scars and she followed him out further into the open water. Soon, Damon caught up with her and started pulling her towards the shore. She swam to the top.

"What are you doing? He isn't going to hurt me." She said.

"It's a shark! How do you know that?" He said to her.

"We're more likely to get bitten hovering at the top where we can't see what he's doing." She snapped then ducked back under. She watched the shark and he watched her for another hour before she decided to go back to shore. Damon had given up after like 10 minutes and he was waiting for her pacing the beach when she showed back up.

"Do you have any idea how long you were down there? I was sure you'd be out in like 5 minutes when I left then when you didn't come back, I went back out and I couldn't find you!" He yelled at her as she sauntered out of the water.

"As you can see, nothing happened, so you can stop being a worry wart." She said with a smile.

"Please, don't do that again." He said as he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. The sincerity in his eyes startled her.

"Why shouldn't I enjoy my life?" She asked him. "I might as well enjoy the perks of being a vampire since I can't live in the town I grew up in or spend time with my childhood friends or even see my lousy mother." She replied to him honestly and he let go of her hands.

"Maybe we should go back to Mystic Falls." He nodded.

"And what? Wait for the next big thing to come and possibly kill me and everyone else? I'd rather take my chances with the shark." She huffed then walked back to the beach bed, picked up her towel and went back to the villa. She changed into her white hot pants, her orange halter top and white espadrille wedge sandals. She picked up her wallet and her phone and left the villa. She had to shop and talk to Bonnie. She'd been having the time of her life with Damon but it hit her then that she would never go home and she needed her best friend. Thankfully, Damon hadn't followed her. She needed time to process this. She walked down the shopping street and found an outdoor cafe. It was still so early in the morning that she was the only customer. She ordered a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin and called Bonnie.

"_Hey! What are you doing up so early?_" Bonnie answered.

"Hey, Bon. I just needed my best friend." Caroline said sadly.

"_What happened?_" Bonnie asked supportively.

"It just hit me today that I'm never coming home and it's a lot. It hurts." Caroline said and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"_Caroline, you can come home. We can fight off anything that comes here._" Bonnie said and Caroline's tears rolled down her face.

"But I'd have to leave eventually anyway. People would notice." Caroline said knowing Bonnie would understand. "Part of me kind of wishes that Damon had just staked me that night at the carnival." She sniffed.

"_Don't say that! And don't go getting any ideas either!_" Bonnie warned. "_What happened? Is he being horrible to you?_" Bonnie asked.

"That's just it, Bonnie. He's been so kind to me since we left and we've had so much fun together. I'm just waiting for him to get bored of me and leave. Then I'll be truly alone forever." Caroline cried. "I might be a lot of things, but a loner I'm definitely not. I couldn't handle being all alone forever. I'd rather meet the end of a stake than that." She sobbed.

"_What can I do?_" Bonnie asked seriously.

"There's nothing anyone can do. I'm stuck this way and there's no changing it." She whispered.

"_Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you don't have anyone that cares about you._" Bonnie said to her, now incredibly worried.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about taking that ring you made me off." Caroline confessed and Bonnie gasped. Suddenly the phone was out of her hands and she turned to see a fuming Damon standing behind her. He sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

"You listen to me, Barbie. You are never taking that ring off, do you hear?" He asked.

"That was a private conversation." She said trying to sound defiant but it came out shaky and weak from her sobbing.

"I promised you that I wasn't going to leave you and I'm not. When are you going to get that into your head?" He asked her annoyed. He'd felt a wave of panic unlike anything else he'd ever experienced when he heard her say she thought about taking off her ring.

"I don't want to talk about this with you." She replied and looked away. He turned her head back to face him and brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs then cupped her cheeks.

"I know how hard this is for you. I remember when I had to leave Mystic Falls the first time, I was completely alone and I never want that for you. These few days with you have been the best I've had since I was human and I'm not giving you up for anything." He said to her. "I'm a selfish creature, Caroline. You won't get rid of me that easily." He said to her and she had to smile at that. "And, if you ever decide to be stupid enough to walk into the sun without your ring, you're going to have to take me with you." He said and she looked shocked. She could never be responsible for his death.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said to him and tried to take her phone back since it had been ringing since he hung up on Bonnie. Then his phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, Judgy?" He asked without looking at the screen.

"_Damon! You have to find Caroline!_" Bonnie yelled.

"I overheard her little confession to you; I'm just shaking some sense into her." Damon replied.

"_Thank god! I was so scared for her there!_" Bonnie replied.

"She'll call you back once I'm finished yelling at her." Damon said then hung up.

"Please don't yell at me." Caroline said quietly.

"Fine, I won't." He frowned. "I'll make you a deal. We'll go and visit Mystic Falls every few months until you're used to being away, then we can go every six months or every year after that." He said to her and her expression brightened.

"You mean it?" She smiled.

"Yes." He nodded. "Come on." He rolled his eyes because of what he was about to say. "I'll take you shopping, maybe you'll feel better." He smirked and she hugged him.

"Thank you. For everything." She whispered and he held her tighter.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening, Damon went for another snack after their day of shopping and Caroline decided she needed time to think. Her feelings about Damon were so confusing, she just needed some perspective. It was dark and the sky was beautiful and she could think of nowhere better to watch it than her bed on the beach. She lay down and stared at the sky. She had tried so hard to forget everything that Damon had done to her when she was human but she couldn't. Every time he looked annoyed she felt herself retreating into that insecure ball that she once was. She was trying her best to not be that girl that had pissed him off once before because she couldn't stand the thought of losing him. It would be better she thought, if she tried to stay as detached as possible. She resolved to keep him at arm's length from now on. Sure, he'd been sweet and kind but she couldn't allow herself to need him. She would only be let down in the long run. She'd had a major moment of weakness that day, in her opinion, but she wouldn't have one again. He was not her boyfriend nor were they really that good friends and she would have to keep it that way.<p>

She looked out on the water and saw his familiar fin and she smiled. She was still wearing her white shorts and orange halter top but she didn't care. There was a peaceful sort of serenity in the water and she felt a pull to it. She kicked off her shoes and ran into the water. She didn't understand why she was so drawn to this shark, but she couldn't help it. He was always alone like she would ultimately be and he was what people thought was a vicious predator, just like her, but he hadn't hurt her. She swam the mile in less than a minute and he approached her slowly and she stroked his side then noticed he had a large gash running up his back and he was swimming sluggishly. She was distraught at the thought he might die and he was trailing a large cloud of blood. From what she knew about sharks, he would either bleed out or more sharks would be drawn to the smell and finish him off. She figured it was a stupid thing to do, but she couldn't let him die. She allowed her face to change underwater and bit into her wrist. The blood seeped out slowly into the water and she noticed her shark double back and opened his mouth slightly. It looked like he was swallowing the water with the blood in it but it didn't seem like he was trying to attack her. She swam backwards slowly allowing a trail of her blood to appear and she watched him swallow down more bloodied water. Once her wrist had closed up she swam back to his side and watched his gash close up and she stroked down his back. His swimming was back to normal minutes later and if a shark could look happy, she was sure he did. Happy with the outcome, she petted him one last time then went to shore. She was grinning like an idiot when she walked out until she saw Damon looking outraged and her smile fell.

"You were bleeding." He said through gritted teeth.

"It's not what you think." She sighed.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"As you can see, I'm fine and I don't need to explain anything to you." She snapped and he was taken aback by how angry she was.

"I was just worried about you. I found your shoes here and didn't know what happened." He explained in a softer tone.

"I was lying here thinking when I saw Ferdinand's fin. I swam out and noticed he had a huge gash on his back. He was really badly hurt and was probably going to die so I fed him some blood to heal him." She said with a shrug and his jaw dropped.

"Ferdinand?" He asked sceptically. "He could have hurt you." He said, knowing to keep his anger in check.

"They aren't mindless beasts any more than we are, Damon." She said annoyed as she picked up her shoes. "He seemed to figure out what I was trying to do because he just drank down the bloodied water but didn't attempt to attack me, even though he knew it was my blood." She said. "Then when he was healed, he swam right next to me so I could touch him." She explained. "It's like he was thanking me."

"You're something else." He rolled his eyes then she walked away from him. "Where are you going now?" He asked.

"To get changed." She shrugged but didn't turn back to look at him. He followed her quietly into the villa and was surprised when she slammed her bedroom door shut. She never closed it. He blinked then turned into the living room and waited for her while he read a book. Twenty minutes later she was showered and dressed and she stepped out of her room in a short strapless tiger print dress with a sweetheart bust and black patent Louboutin peep toe heels. Her hair was pinned up with little tendrils falling down to shape her face and Damon had one of those moments from cartoons where the jaw drops and the tongue rolls out. He had to fake a cough to sort himself out before she noticed. "I'm going clubbing, you coming?" She asked as she applied a little pink gloss to her lips in front of the mirror.

"Sure." He nodded. He felt like a hobo next to her and quickly changed his board shorts to black slacks. They left together in silence and went to a bar. Caroline downed shot after shot and cocktail after cocktail until she was happily drunk. Once they went to the club, she ditched Damon and was dancing in the middle of a group of four guys. They all looked captivated by her as was Damon and instead of finding his own girl for the night, he found himself watching her. It wasn't long until a guy was all over her and the two of them were kissing like the world was going to end. Damon had to fight with his inner monster not to kill the guy. He was suddenly struck with the realisation of what this feeling was... He was jealous. And that realisation was quickly followed by another... He had a thing for Caroline Forbes. Just after he realised this she pulled away from the guy and her eyes scanned the room. When her eyes met his she smiled widely and whispered something to the guy she'd been kissing. She walked right over to him and he found that he had a moment of nervousness as she approached him.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey!" She grinned then hugged him. "So, I'm out of here." She giggled. "I'll see you at the beach in the morning. Don't wait up!" She grinned then ran back to the guy and left. Damon felt his face fall at the thought she was going to be with another guy. He walked over to the bar and compelled a bottle of whiskey and drank it down in a few gulps but it didn't have the effect he wanted. He went home with the first girl that spoke to him after she left.

* * *

><p>Caroline was hobbling down the small streets with the guy she met, giggling and they were nearly at her villa when he suddenly stopped and looked around.<p>

"And I finally have you alone, little vampire." The guy grinned and her eyes widened at his dark expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She got out her phone and dialled Damon's number while walking backwards.

"I figured being on an island like this, I wouldn't have a proper meal, yet here you are." He stalked forward towards her and his eyes changed to a bright purple colour.

"What are you?" She screamed as she kept dialling his number without him answering. "C'mon, pick up." She muttered as she continued backing away.

"I'm a shape shifter demon." He grinned and she watched his teeth elongate and she found his mouth to be scarier than her shark's. Her shark! She thought. She turned and started to run, still holding the phone to her ear while tears streamed down her face.

"_What?_" Damon answered annoyed.

"The guy! He's a demon! HELP!" She screamed into the phone.

"_I'm coming! Where are you?_" Damon yelled.

"Heading to Ferdinand!" She yelled and threw her phone into her bag then tossed it into a bush so she could get it later. She ditched her heels there as she approached the beach when she was knocked down on her stomach.

"Got you." The demon said as he scratched up her back with his talons.

"Please, leave me alone!" She cried and hissed at the pain.

"It is a shame to waste such a beautiful creature, but I'm starving. Humans just aren't the same." He sniggered. She managed to throw her fist behind her, catching him off guard and he fell off of her. She was up like a shot and sped into the water.

"Ferdinand!" She called uselessly as she ran into the deeper water. She knew he wouldn't respond to a name but felt the need to call him anyway.

"You can swim as far as you want, I'll still get you." The demon sniggered as he closed in on her. She dived into the water and swam as fast as she could. She was about a mile out when he grabbed hold of her ankle and she screamed under water. She tried her best to kick him off but he hung on so tightly, his claws ripped the flesh of her ankle. She stomped on his head with her free foot but it didn't faze him at all. She'd never been so scared in her life. He started pulling her closer and just as he was about to bite into her leg with his mouth full of massive sharp teeth... Ferdinand appeared out of nowhere and bit right into the demon's stomach, tearing him away from her. The shark gobbled up the demon in three bites and had Caroline not been so relieved, she would have thrown up from the sight. When he was finished chewing the demon, the shark approached her slowly while retracting his teeth. He swam close to her and she stroked his side. Thank you, she thought at him underwater.

Damon sped to the beach faster than he'd ever gone before and saw her shoes lying off to the side. He could also smell her blood and he panicked beyond all reason. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing. He could hear muffled screaming and he snapped his eyes open and concentrated on his vision, extending his sense. He looked out into the water and noticed a fast approaching fin towards a cloud of blood. He started to move forward in the water when he saw something that he would never forget. The shark shot up out of the water with something in his mouth and ripped it apart and ate it. It looked big enough to be a person. He felt tears sting his eyes because from where he was, he couldn't see who the shark had eaten... What if it was Caroline? He steeled himself for the worst and dived into the water and swam towards where the cloud of blood was. When he got there he saw Caroline grinning at the shark and stroking his side. The shark even seemed to be enjoying it. He kept his distance since the shark seemed to be somewhat attached to her but she soon noticed him and seemed to sigh in relief. She pointed towards the shore and Damon nodded. He swam back and stopped once the water was just below his waist and waited for her. She joined him moments later.

"Damon!" She exclaimed and collapsed into his arms sobbing. "That was so scary." She whispered and he held her close and rubbed her back.

"What the hell happened?" He asked her quietly.

"I was walking back to the villa with the guy I met at the club and when he saw nobody else around he told me he was a shape shifting demon and he was looking forward to eating me! I called you like 10 times and the only other place I thought I'd be safe was with Ferdinand." She sobbed.

"So the shark killed the demon?" Damon asked, feeling terrible that he'd left her so defenceless just because he'd been jealous.

"He had me by the foot and was about to bite into me and Ferdinand swooped in out of nowhere and just ate him!" She exclaimed horrified.

"I guess it's a good thing you made friends with a shark then." He chuckled as he still held her.

"I told you so." She replied quietly.

"I'm going to go back to that club to see if any of his friends are demons too." Damon said as he let go of her and her eyes widened.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Please! That guy was just as fast as me and stronger." She said.

"Maybe, but I'm not a baby vamp, Caroline." He said soothingly. "I can't take the chance that they notice he's missing and come after you." He said to her.

"Then I have to come with you." She said shakily then Damon snapped his head to the side as three guys walked onto the beach looking outraged.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." He said to her with a smirk and she followed his gaze. "Think your shark's still hungry?" He asked sceptically then he saw all of their faces changing to form rows of long monstrous teeth. "Wow, that's just gross." He pointed out.

"What are we going to do?" She asked worriedly.

"Go back to your shark, Caroline." He said quietly. "You'll be safest there." He said to her.

"I can't just leave you alone." She replied.

"I can already tell what they're going to do. Two are going to come for me and the other one is going to follow you. It's better to have an enormous shark as your back up than no back up at all." He whispered to her as they got closer. "Just go. And, in case you're wondering. Demon's die just like us when their hearts are ripped from their chests." He said to her as he nudged her back into the water.

"Be careful." She said then sped back into the water.

* * *

><p>"Another vampire." One of the demons said.<p>

"I guess it'll be a feast tonight." Another said.

"Not likely." Damon scoffed as he sauntered out of the water. "I'm no baby vamp." He smirked darkly. Before any of them could reply Damon rushed the one closest to him and ripped his heart out. "See?" He held up the heart and flung it at them.

"You'll pay for that." One of them said and the other went after Caroline. This demon was strong and it took Damon a few minutes to kill him. He snapped his neck then tore his head off. In moments he was back in the water following the last demon. He was almost too late as the demon had taken a grizzly bite out of Caroline's arm and a second on her thigh. Damon was furious of course and he was about to reach for the demon when the shark showed up again. He moved out of the way just as the shark swooped in and grabbed the demon by the head. Damon smirked underwater, instantly taking a liking to this crazy shark. He grabbed Caroline's hand and started to tow her back to shore. She was bleeding heavily and he knew he'd have to find her a few humans to feed on. Damon notice the shark was following them and kept an eye on him while he helped Caroline swim. She was clearly in a lot of pain. Damon was a little worried about what the shark would do but he seemed just to be escorting them back to shore. It unnerved Damon a little as it was still a great white shark! But he was beginning to see what Caroline saw in it. Once they were shallow enough to stand he took her in his arms and walked out of the water.

"Thanks, Ferdinand." Damon called then smirked.

"See I told you he's great." Caroline said weakly. Damon noticed several shark fins approaching in the distance and decided to drag the remaining demon bodies into the water for them to finish off. He set Caroline down on the beach bed then took the bodies out to sea. He was back within minutes and noticed the feeding frenzy behind him.

"Sharks like to eat demons... huh. Learn something every day." He quipped to himself. "Caroline? I'm just going to go and get some humans for you to feed on. Stay here. I won't go far." He promised.

"Okay." She said quietly. The pain from the bites was indescribable. She hoped it wasn't like werewolf bites... She hoped it wouldn't kill her. Damon came back moments later with two compelled humans and Caroline fed from both before he compelled them away.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her.

"I can feel them healing but it hurts." She said. Damon surveyed the two bites and noticed even the muscles were gouged out and he could only imagine how painful that had been for her.

"Here." Damon said and bit into his own wrist and offered it to her. "As your sire, it might help." He said comfortingly and she took it gladly. It did help things move along quicker, as it turned out.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Damon?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Let's get the hell off this island." She said and he chuckled.

"Your wish is my command." He bowed mockingly and she giggled.

"I am going to miss Ferdinand though." She said sadly.

"We can come back one day." He said to her with a shrug.


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Damon carried Caroline back to the villa and helped her dry off and change so she could go to bed and rest. He was a little nervous at the fact her wounds still hadn't healed completely. It had been almost an hour since the demon bit her and he was terrified that their bite was poisonous, so he called his bud.<p>

"_Hey man!_" Alaric answered happily.

"Teach, I have a problem." Damon said ignoring Ric's happy mood.

"_What happened?_" Alaric said, instantly in vampire hunter mode.

"Do you remember reading anything about shape shifter demons?" Damon asked.

"_All I know about them is that they are nasty creatures that eat other supernaturals. And, their blood is poisonous to vampires._" He said. "_Tell me you didn't feed on one!_"

"No, but Caroline was bitten by one." Damon grimaced.

"_Are the wounds black?_" He asked.

"Hold on and I'll check." Damon replied and walked into Caroline's room. He lifted the bandages on both wounds to check and they were just regular blood coloured. "No." Damon replied.

"_That's good; that means there was no blood contamination._" Alaric said. "_Keep an eye on her though, if she starts to grey at all or develops any black patches, she'll need vampire blood to cure her._" Alaric said.

"I fed her mine once the demons were dead." Damon said and Alaric sighed with relief.

"_That's really great, Damon. You ensured that she won't be poisoned._" He said.

"So she'll be ok?" Damon asked sitting down next to Caroline who watched him intently.

"_Yes, she'll be fine._"

"Then why aren't the bites healing?" Damon asked seriously.

"_How deep were they?_" Alaric asked but Damon could tell he didn't want to know.

"Like actual chunks." Damon said and he could hear Alaric take a deep breath.

"_Tell her I'm so sorry that happened to her._" Alaric said. "_She doesn't deserve that._"

"No, she doesn't. But, you'll never guess who helped me kill off the demons." Damon chuckled.

"_Who?_" Alaric asked curiously.

"Caroline befriended a great white shark and he ate two of the demons." Damon chuckled.

"_Are you joking with me right now?_" Alaric asked gobsmacked.

"Nope. She saved his life and he seems pretty attached to her." Damon shrugged.

"_Damon, don't tell anyone else about this._" Alaric warned.

"What? Why?" Damon asked confused.

"_Because if I what I think is happening, nobody can find out about it. I'm going to do a little research and get back to you just promise you won't tell anyone about Caroline befriending a shark._" Alaric said seriously.

"Uh, ok. Yeah, I promise. I'll tell her not to say anything either." Damon made a face at Caroline like Alaric was crazy.

"_This is serious, Damon._" Alaric warned.

"Fine. How are things in Crappy Falls?" Damon asked dryly.

"_Quiet, thankfully._" Alaric replied. "_Oh, and thank you so much for calling to update me about Stefan. That was really nice of you._" Alaric said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Damon mumbled.

"_So?_" Alaric asked.

"So, what?" Damon asked.

"_Are you going to tell me why Klaus allowed you to see Stefan? Are you going to tell me what kind of deal you made?_" Damon was always surprised by how intelligent Alaric was but he really shouldn't have been.

"I don't think that would be wise." Damon said sadly.

"_You can tell me, Damon._" Alaric said quietly.

"For every hour I want to spend with Stefan without Klaus present, I have to drain someone dry." Damon replied annoyed. He didn't really want to tell him that.

"_Oh._" He said. "_Where did you meet them?_" He asked.

"Front Royal." Damon replied.

"_There were two bodies found in an alley and they were exsanguinated... Were they both you?"_ Alaric asked.

"Yes." Damon said.

"Don't lie, Damon." Caroline spoke up.

"_I heard that._" Alaric said.

"Fine, one of them was Caroline." Damon rolled his eyes. "But that will never be repeated, do you hear me? I don't care if people thought it was me, but don't tell them about her." Damon warned and Alaric was surprised by that.

"_I'm not going to tell anyone about any of it._" Alaric responded. "_Are you meeting him again?_" He asked.

"Yes." Damon said. "But it will only be occasionally." He replied.

"_Will Klaus let him go after 10 years?_" Alaric asked.

"I don't know if he'll want to leave Klaus. Stefan seemed really comfortable with him. It was bizarre. He's given in to the inner monster... This time he might not come back from it." Damon replied sadly. "That's the only reason I'm keeping in touch with him. Maybe he'll hang on if he stays in contact." Damon replied hopefully but even he doubted it.

"_I understand, Damon._" Alaric replied and it reminded Damon of why he liked the teacher so much. He was an adult that could see things in perspective.

"He should have just let me die." Damon said.

"Don't say that." Caroline said to him.

"_She's right, you know._" Alaric said.

"No, she isn't but it's kind of you both to think that. Are you going to take a break from babysitting and come party with us any time soon?" Damon asked.

"_Aww, do you miss me, Damon?_" Alaric said in mock sweetness.

"Dream on, Ric." Damon chuckled.

"_Soon. Elena and Jeremy are going to visit an uncle of theirs for two weeks next month so I can come meet up with you then._" Ric said.

"Man with a plan." Damon smirked.

"_Keep in touch._"

"You too, Ric." Damon said then hung up.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt like an invalid. Damon wasn't letting her do anything in the morning except sit and rest while he packed their stuff and went to buy another suitcase for all the shopping they'd done. Her bites still hadn't completely healed yet and that only made Damon worse. She had to actually tell him to piss off when he tried to help her shower and get dressed. He cleared the suite of their stuff then called the front desk for a taxi to the airport. He bandaged her arm and thigh and refused to let her even roll her own luggage. She had fought with him for like five minutes just so she could carry her own purse. She didn't understand why he was acting like this but it was very weird. He even made her drink more of his blood before they went to the airport. He'd wanted to cancel their trip to Costa Rica so she could rest and eventually agreed to go but later on. Caroline wanted to go on a Galapagos cruise when it was her turn to choose again, so Damon decided they would do that, then go to Costa Rica when she was all better, since a cruise would be far less stressful than wandering around in the rainforest. They were spending one day in Ecuador before boarding the ship and Caroline was excited despite trying to ignore Damon and his weirdness.<p>

They were connecting in Miami again and Caroline wanted to meet up with Tyler for lunch before flying to Ecuador. Damon nearly lost his mind a little when she suggested it but he eventually caved. She called Tyler before they left to see if he would have time and he was really excited about it. Damon arranged it so they would have 4 hours in the Miami airport before needing to board their next flight. She was still limping and in pain but was trying her best not to show it so Damon would calm down. Damon walked forward quicker to intercept Tyler before Caroline could get there.

"Hey, Damon." Tyler nodded.

"Listen, Caroline is hurt so please be careful with her." Damon said through gritted teeth. He seriously wanted to kill this wolf but knew it would hurt Caroline so he couldn't.

"What happened?" Tyler asked concerned when he saw Caroline in the distance limping.

"A demon ate part of her leg and part of her arm." Damon deadpanned. "And it's not healing well." He grimaced at the thought as he considered it to be all his fault.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tyler asked full of concern and Damon hated him a little less.

"She'll be fine in a couple of days." Damon nodded.

"No offense, but you look terrible, man." Tyler said.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Damon said ashamed and Tyler knew what that look meant. Damon felt guilty that he didn't get to her in time. "Anyway, I'll go get her." He said and ran back to Caroline. She put her arm over his shoulder and leaned her weight onto him as they walked over to Tyler.

"Hey, Care!" Tyler said kissing her cheek. He didn't want to risk hugging her in case he hurt her.

"Where's my hug?" She grinned.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said.

"I'm seriously fine. Damon's over reacting." She said shooting a look at Damon. She was touched that he cared this much but he was seriously getting on her nerves.

"He's just worried about you." Tyler smiled lightly.

"I know." She conceded. "Let's get some lunch." She suggested nodding towards the closest restaurant.

"Help her walk. I don't care how much she complains about it." Damon said to Tyler and handed her over to him.

"Aren't you coming?" Tyler asked surprised.

"No." Damon shook his head. "You two catch up. I'll meet you there in a while." Damon said.

"Are you sure?" Caroline turned to look at him. She didn't understand why he didn't want to join them.

"Positive." He gave her a tight smile. "Go. Have fun." He said to her and shooed them off then headed to the closest bar. From where he was sitting, he could still see them even though they hadn't noticed him. He had to keep an eye on her, but felt it was important that she got to spend time with one of her friends... Even if it was _him_. He couldn't muster any anger towards the boy for biting him... He'd killed his uncle after all. He noticed Caroline kept looking out the window of the restaurant and he wondered... hoped... that she was looking for him but he doubted it. After about an hour she called him.

"Hey." He said to her curtly.

"_I thought you were joining us?_" She asked him confused.

"Just enjoy your time with your friend, even if he is one of _them_." Damon said and she giggled.

"_You know you don't have to sit in that bar all alone._" She said to him and he was surprised when he looked out of the bar window and locked eyes with her.

"I needed time to think. It's fine. I'm going to call Stefan." He lied. "Now, don't waste your time talking to me. Talk to Lockwood." He smirked at her and hung up. He called Stefan anyway because truthfully, he was bored. The number rang a few times before he answered.

"_Hey, Damon._" Stefan sounded pleased.

"How's it going little brother?" He quipped.

"_Everything's fine with me. How are you and Caroline doing?_" He asked.

"Fine." He muttered.

"_Where are you?_" Stefan asked.

"I'm in Miami airport sitting in a bar drinking. Caroline's busy having lunch with Lockwood." Damon replied annoyed.

"_I'm surprised that you allowed that._" Stefan chuckled. Damon was happy for a second because just for a moment there, he sounded like his brother and not the monster.

"She's a little down about leaving home and she's been through a lot in the last 24 hours." He replied.

"_Why? What happened?_" Stefan asked concerned.

"She was attacked by a demon." Damon said quietly so nobody else would hear.

"_Oh god! Is she okay? What kind of demon?_" Stefan asked.

"Shape shifter." Damon replied. "She hasn't fully healed yet. Stefan, honestly, I thought I was going to be sick when I saw her bites. He actually started to eat her." Damon said disgusted.

"_That's terrible! I hope you killed the bastard!_" Stefan replied angrily.

"I did. And his little friends too." Damon replied leaving the shark part out. If Alaric was serious, then Klaus definitely didn't need to know.

"_Damon, Klaus wants to speak to you._" Stefan said tonelessly.

"Put him on, then." Damon rolled his eyes.

"_Hello, Damon. Can you tell me what happened?_" Klaus said anxiously.

"The demons?" Damon asked.

"_Yes._" Klaus replied. Damon filled him in on how they were on Turks and Caicos and went to a club and then one of them attacked. He explained that he killed one of them then three others showed up and he killed them too. "_It's good that you killed them. I've been trying to get rid of them for years but they breed like rabbits. Did it seem like there were more of them there?_" He asked.

"Well, the four that are dead were there at the club. I didn't notice them speaking to anyone else. So I honestly don't know. I wasn't taking any chances anyway." Damon said.

"_If you happen to come across any more anywhere on your travels, contact me immediately. I will have a few loyal vampires go to where you were and search just in case._" Damon was surprised that Klaus was actually being nice about it.

"I will. Thank you." Damon forced his thanks, knowing it was better to stay on his good side.

"_Is Caroline alright?_" He asked shocking Damon.

"Her bites haven't healed yet and I don't get it." Damon shook his head. He didn't know why he was telling him that.

"_Their teeth are laced with a type of coating that makes healing difficult. Vampire blood will help her heal quicker._" Klaus said.

"She's had mine twice already." Damon confirmed.

"_Good. A couple more times and she'll be good as new._" Klaus said.

"Thank you. I'll do that." Damon agreed.

"_You're welcome, Damon. You know; if you and Caroline ever feel like becoming hunters let me know._" Klaus said.

"Hunters? For what exactly?" Damon asked intrigued. That could be fun. He could channel his thirst for the kill into something else.

"_Anything that's out to get vampires, like the shifter demons and other creatures. I have a library on all of the creatures that are a threat to us if you'd like to take a look sometime._" Klaus said.

"I'll think about it." Damon replied. "I'll get back to you on that one and I'll let you know if I come across anything."

"_Excellent._" Klaus praised. "_We'll no doubt see you soon, Damon._" Klaus said.

"You will." Damon agreed.

"_Bye, then._" Klaus said and hung up. Damon finished his drink and headed over to the restaurant. He had to tell Caroline about speaking to Klaus. He walked in and Caroline grinned immediately. He noticed another vampire sitting in the corner eyeing Caroline and Tyler with interest. He sat down beside her while sending her a text. Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

_Vampire in the corner listening. Don't look._ She read then forwarded it to Tyler who nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember that guy we met with my brother?" Damon asked and Caroline's eyes widened and nodded. "I just spoke to him on the phone and he told me that you need to take more of what you had this morning." Damon said cryptically and she understood.

"Will it help?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "It'll speed things up."

"I'm confused." Tyler said honestly and Caroline giggled. She sent him a quick text explaining the situation and he nodded in understanding.

"Bathroom?" Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Sure." She said then looked at Tyler. "We'll be back in a second." She said.

"I'll be here." Tyler smiled. Caroline followed Damon into the bathroom and he locked the door behind him. He held up his wrist to her and she bit into it and took more than she had that morning. When they were finished they went back out and sat across from Tyler again. The mystery vampire came over eventually.

"Do you know what he is?" The vampire asked Damon and Caroline while pointing at Tyler. Damon rolled his eyes.

"And you matter because?" Damon asked with a smirk. Tyler sometimes forgot how lethal Damon could be and he shuddered at the look he was giving the mystery vampire.

"Hey, pal. I've been what I am for over 20 years. You'll do well to watch your back." He said and Damon laughed. But it wasn't his carefree laugh that Caroline had grown accustomed to; it was an evil and cruel laugh. "What's so funny?" The guy retorted.

"20 years?" Damon asked. "You're only a baby. Why don't you run along and play with your diaper." Damon quipped and the vampire looked outraged.

"I'm older than the blonde." He provoked and Damon's smirk faded and he looked suddenly like death incarnate. He stood up casually and leaned in to speak to him face to face.

"I have 150 years on you, baby vamp." Damon cocked his head to the side then in a move that was too quick for anyone to catch he ripped the vampire's finger off that held his sun ring then pocketed it. The vampire suppressed a scream but his eyes widened with the pain. "Good luck catching a wave with no ring." Damon smirked cruelly as the vampire started to smoke lightly. He ran into the restaurant bathroom and luckily nobody witnessed the exchange because that side of the restaurant was empty. Damon sat back down and Tyler stared at him in what could only be described as pure fear. Damon groaned. "Now I have to get rid of the finger." He sighed dramatically.

"Dude." Tyler said in awe and in fear.

"Don't call me, dude." Damon deadpanned and Tyler nodded quickly in agreement. "Do you carry a stake with you? That vampire knows what you are." Damon said.

"No, but I have one at my apartment. He won't be able to follow me until after dark now." Tyler pointed out and Damon nodded.

"I can go kill him if you want." Damon shrugged.

"Won't someone notice a dead body in the men's room?" Tyler asked fearfully.

"I'll be back." Damon smirked. He liked a challenge after all. Caroline rolled her eyes and exhaled the breath she'd been holding as he walked into the bathroom. Damon noticed a staff exit and poked his head out. There was a square of sunshine and it was dead out there. He smirked happily then broke down the stall door where the young vampire was hiding. "I changed my mind." Damon quipped then ripped his heart out. He lifted the vampire out of the exit and tossed him into the sunshine and watched the body burn. He threw the finger on the pile too and kept the ring. Once the vampire was just a pile of ash, Damon washed his hands and the ring then went back out with a huge grin on his face. "All done." He said happily.

"Can't take you anywhere." Caroline laughed and he smirked at her. That may be true, he thought, but at least she would be safe.

"Anyway, nobody else in here is supernatural so you're both safe." He shrugged. "I'll be at the bar." He said and walked over to the restaurant bar and started chatting up the barmaid.

"I know he killed Mason and everything..." Tyler said quietly to Caroline. "But I can't help but like him." He laughed and she smiled as she looked at Damon.

"It happens." She smiled. "He pisses you off but somehow, you can't stay mad at him. I think he may actually be the devil." She laughed and Damon smirked at her over his shoulder, having heard her.

* * *

><p>The four hour flight to Quito, Ecuador was uneventful to say the least. Caroline was happy that she got to spend some time with Tyler and was feeling much better after having Damon's blood again. She overheard his conversation with Tyler when they first met him and knew he hadn't slept the night before, so when he passed out on the plane, she didn't disturb him even though she was beyond bored. Her iPod was out of battery and she'd seen all the movies that were offered on the plane but re-watched How To Train Your Dragon anyway, since it was so good. She ate some of the plane meal and was surprised at how good it was. She really shouldn't have expected any different since Damon had got them first class seats. She had fried chicken and pepper wraps and rice and it was great. She also compelled herself some champagne and got bourbon for Damon in case he woke up. He woke up about half an hour before they landed and he grinned at her when she offered him the drink. He downed it in one and sighed.<p>

"Thanks." He mumbled. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he yawned.

"Much better. I think once more and a good night's sleep will have me good as new." She grinned at him. "If you don't mind, that is." She added quickly.

"You can drain me dry if it would make you better." He said seriously and her breath hitched at his sincerity.

"That won't be necessary." She replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." He said softly.

"It's my fault, Damon. I could feel that there was something off about him but I ignored it to get laid." She replied back embarrassed.

"You know..." He cocked an eyebrow. "I could help you out with that." He suggested with a smirk and she laughed.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She replied and he crossed his arms.

"And why not?" He asked curiously but he really wanted to know. He liked her... more than a friend... that much he knew for certain, but he had no idea what she thought about it.

"It's probably better to avoid complicating things." She said tactfully and he shrugged although he was saddened inwardly.

"Suit yourself." He said casually. "But, if you change your mind, let me know." He said. "Vamp on vamp sex is much better." He winked and she laughed. She had to admit she was intrigued.

"How so?" She asked and he was delighted that he'd sparked her interest.

"You don't have to hold back with your strength or speed." He winked.

"I'll admit you have me interested." She laughed and he smiled genuinely. "But, I have to be honest. I don't even remember what it's like to kiss you, let alone anything else." She lied and he smirked. He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers, taking her by surprise. It was a slow intimate kiss, not at all like what she remembered. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to confuse her further since she really felt a spark. He pulled away and grinned. He'd felt something major when he kissed her and didn't speak in fear of going all mushy on her. "What was that for?" She asked in a small voice.

"You said you didn't remember." He said to her like it was obvious.

"You never kissed me like that before." She said and he grimaced.

"Well, I should have." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Did you feel anything?" He asked her after a moment's contemplation. He wasn't going to tell her how he was feeling if it meant nothing to her.

"Did you?" She asked and he smirked.

"I asked you first." He pointed out and she cracked a smile.

"Do you really think it would be wise to go there?" She asked and his face fell.

"This probably isn't the best place to have this conversation." He admitted, unable to look at her.

"But, you... want to? Have this conversation?" She asked.

"I guess you're right. It wouldn't be wise to go there." He said sadly and she caught his tone. She was more confused than ever and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay." She nodded quietly. The rest of the plane journey was made in silence. They landed, got into a taxi and went to the hotel without saying a word to each other. They said good night to each other and went to their individual rooms on opposite ends of the hallway. Caroline lay in bed for two hours, unable to sleep. She didn't like that they'd gone from being so easy with each other to not talking so she got up and left her room. Damon had a spare key for her room and she had a spare key for his. She figured he would be asleep since he hadn't slept much on the plane. She knocked lightly before putting the key in the lock and opening the door. She was met with Damon in his boxers in bed with a half naked woman and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Caroline..." He started and she forced a smile. She got her answer.

"I just came to ask you what time the ship leaves tomorrow, but you can tell me in the morning." She nodded then left his room and hurried down to her own. Seconds later her door burst open with a fully clothed Damon looking guilty.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said rushed and she forced another smile.

"It's fine." She shrugged, hoping that her acting was convincing.

"Why did you really come to my room?" He asked her. She was going to lie but didn't see the point.

"I just wanted to straighten things out since we didn't talk at all after the plane." She said. "I didn't want us to be on bad terms." She replied.

"What did you want to say?" He asked with a hint of desperation.

"I just wanted to say..." She started to tell him the truth but she couldn't risk getting hurt again. "That I didn't want things to be awkward between us since we're becoming such great friends." She said and his shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"Friends." He said tonelessly. "Ok, well..." He began but she cut him off.

"We didn't do our daily bet today." She said quickly, wanting to move on to something lighter.

"We can do two tomorrow then." He said sadly.

"Don't let me keep you." She said. "I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." She said.

"I sent her away." He said to her and she felt a lump in her throat.

"You didn't have to do that." She replied.

"I shouldn't have had her there in the first place." He whispered then walked over to the door.

"Night, Stallion." She smiled hoping it would lighten his mood. He smirked at her but she could tell it didn't reach his eyes.

"Night, Blondie." He replied then left her room.


	7. I Want to be the One

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

This is for everyone that has been waiting patiently for them to face their feelings!

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Caroline didn't sleep well. Her brain was buzzing with questions and she was overanalyzing their entire interaction from the time they left Mystic Falls. Every day he was different towards her... Softer. Kinder. He started opening up to her in a way she'd never seem him do with anyone, even Elena. And he hadn't mentioned Elena in days. Not since his last conversation with her about Stefan. He'd given Caroline real smiles and showed his concern for her and even admitted that he cared. He'd admitted that she made him happy for the first time since he was human. She couldn't ignore that. She couldn't ignore the fact that she'd never gotten over him completely either and he was only making it harder. When she'd been in love with Damon before, that wasn't the real Damon, yet she couldn't find any reasons to try to stop herself falling all over again. He was different now.<p>

But on the other hand, she knew firsthand how destructive he could be. Almost like he couldn't let himself just be happy. She didn't know if she could give him everything this time without it killing her in the end. She thought about the way he kissed her on the flight and the disappointment in his eyes when she'd said they shouldn't go there and worst of all... that moment when she called them friends and his shoulders had fallen in defeat. Part of her wanted to run to him and tell him how she was feeling but she couldn't forget that he had once helped in making her the insecure wreck that she now was. He'd called her shallow. Stupid. Useless. Everything she feared that she was, he'd said it. He was going to kill her. He would have if Stefan hadn't drugged her drink. He would have when he was locked in the cell if she hadn't run into the sunlight. He would have staked her if Elena hadn't jumped in front of her.

But he'd also helped save her from the wolves. He'd jumped in front of her when Tyler attacked and got himself bitten to protect her. He'd freed her from Klaus. He put the death of that innocent she killed to spend time with Stefan on himself. He'd killed two demons to protect her. He treated her like she was precious. She meant so much to him that he'd tattooed her birth year on himself. He took her to the limbo party even though she'd lost that bet. He'd taken her shopping and spoiled her when she was upset. He'd even gone with her to get a stupid spray tan when he easily could have just said no. She couldn't forget those things either. He had singlehandedly been the worst and best thing to ever happen to her. She loved who he is and hated who he was all at the same time. If he continued to be who he is now, she would be the happiest girl in the world, but if he ever switched back she knew she'd be far worse off than only broken hearted... Her world would shatter.

And not only that, he was supposed to be in love with Elena. How could she possibly know if she was just some kind of stand in? A distraction? He'd used Andie like he had her, so could he really have changed much? She had to stop thinking about him. She had to just get over her feelings for him and be his friend. It was time to get over Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Damon stopped by her room to tell her that the ship was boarding at 4pm then left. Things were definitely awkward between them. She explored Quito a little during the day and obviously did a little shopping then went back to the hotel, packed and met Damon in the lobby of the hotel to go to the ship. They were silent again and Caroline was annoyed at it. Damon was usually full of sarcastic quips and cheeky comments and he always teased her. Yet he was completely silent. Once they were on the ship, they went to their suite only to be told that a mistake had been made and the two bedroom suite had been double booked but they'd been given a complimentary upgrade to the most expensive suite on the ship... The only problem? Only one bed. Caroline had told them that it didn't matter but she was apprehensive about it. What the hell was she supposed to do now? He wouldn't even look at her let alone talk to her... How was she supposed to share a bed with him? Once the cabin manager left them alone, Caroline couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked him.

"No problems. I'm walking on sunshine." He quipped as he put his stuff down. "I'll sleep on the couch." He said to her and her jaw dropped.

"So you are just going to continue to ignore me. Great. Silent treatment when we're trapped on a boat together." She said annoyed.

"I'm not ignoring you nor am I giving you the silent treatment." He shrugged with his back still turned to her. "And it was your idea to be on a boat, so you can't blame me for that." He said quietly.

"Why are you so mad at me?" She exclaimed.

"I'm not mad." He said calmly but he knew it was a lie.

"Then talk to me." She pleaded.

"When we first met, you told me that you were an expert on figuring guys out. So figure it out." He said to her annoyed.

"You aren't just any guy, Damon." She replied sincerely, because it was true. They broke the mould when they made him.

"I'm going for a drink." He said ignoring her comment as he walked out of the room. "See you later, friend." He said then left. She slumped down on the bed and buried her face in her hands in frustration. She decided that she needed fresh air and took a walk around the ship. She walked by a bar and saw Damon sitting alone in a corner staring into his drink. She thought about going to him but figured he wouldn't talk to her anyway so she kept walking. She ended up at the back of the ship watching the water trail behind. With the sun setting, the colours on the water were mesmerizing and she was totally lost in her thoughts and never heard his approach.

"You're not going to jump are you?" She turned around to see who was talking to her and was met with a tall guy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes with a kind face. He was hot in that good boy kind of way and his smile was sweet and gentle. This is the kind of boy she pictured falling in love with when she was little.

"Nope. Just watching the water." She smiled at him. "The sunset is beautiful." She commented looking back out. She could hear his heartbeat and could smell that he was human so she wasn't too worried. He walked up and stood beside her and followed her gaze.

"You like the water?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." She smiled and nodded. "I've always loved it."

"I'm Seth." He said holding out a hand to her. She smiled and shook it lightly.

"Caroline." She replied.

"So, I'm on this boat for my mom's 50th birthday. I'm the only one in our group that's under 40 and I am beyond bored." He chuckled. "Feel like getting a drink or something?" He asked. She was going to say no but figured what the hell. At least he was speaking to her.

"Sure." She smiled. They headed to one of the bars and she checked to make sure Damon wasn't there before entering. They sat down in a booth across from each other.

"So, why are you on this cruise?" He asked her sweetly.

"I've always loved animals and wanted to see the giant tortoises and Darwin's research centre and finches." She replied.

"Who you here with?" He asked and she hesitated.

"My friend." She said.

"So what do you do?" He asked her.

"I just finished high school actually." She said. "I left home to travel for a while. I don't know what I'll do next." She shrugged.

"Think you'll go to college?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to be a zoologist." She laughed at the thought. A vampire zoologist.

"That's cool." He said enthusiastically.

"What about you? What do you do?" She asked.

"I'm at Columbia studying animal biology. I just finished second year." He said and she smiled. "I want to be a vet." He said to her.

"So you're basically here for the same reason I am." She nodded.

"Yeah." He laughed. The two of them had a few drinks and laughed and got to know each other. She really liked him, he was sweet and funny and very nice looking... but he wasn't Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't find Caroline anywhere. He'd gone back to the room after a couple of drinks to apologise for being an ass to her but she wasn't there. He searched everywhere until he walked past a bar and saw her smiling and laughing with some guy. Damon checked the guy out and wasn't impressed. He looked like a preppy jock and unfortunately... Exactly her type. He was furious beyond belief but kept it to himself. He just stood staring for a few minutes then was caught looking by Caroline. Her smile fell and he darted away. He knew he wanted her and hated that he was on a boat in the middle of the ocean... Ok, not quite the middle, but far enough that he didn't feel like swimming at full speed for like an hour to get back to land. He went back to the room and settled on the couch. Normally, in his fury, he'd take it out on other people but he had to admit, Caroline had mellowed him a bit. He focused on going to sleep but Caroline showed up a few minutes later.<p>

"Hey." She said when she came into the room. She knew he wouldn't be asleep already.

"How was your date with Captain America?" Damon retorted dryly. He was still facing the back of the couch.

"It wasn't a date, Damon." She replied quietly. "You wouldn't talk to me and I didn't feel like sitting all alone. There's no cell service so it wasn't like I could call Bonnie or anything." She snapped.

"Whatever." He said.

"Stop that!" She yelled at him.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." He said.

"Why are you being like this?" She felt her tears starting to form.

"Just leave me alone." He said to her in a bored tone and she snapped.

"You know what? Fine. I will leave you alone because I'm done feeling bad about myself. I'll just go back to shore. It'll give me an excuse to swim." She seethed and picked out her waterproof bag from her suitcase and packed in her phone and her money. "Goodbye, Damon." She said and headed for the door. He was in front of her before she could reach it.

"Don't be so dramatic." He said to her.

"Why are you stopping me? You told me to leave you alone so I am." She said confused.

"I'm angry!" He yelled at her.

"I didn't do anything to make you angry!" She yelled back putting her hands on her hips.

"You said that we are just friends when it's a lie!" He replied.

"I can't do this with you." She shook her head closing her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" He shouted at her.

"YOU! I'm afraid of you!" She yelled and he took a step back and his breath hitched.

"I would never hurt you." He said to her quietly. He could feel his eyes burning with tears that he refused to shed.

"You mean; you would never hurt me _again_." She replied.

"And I said I was sorry!" He exclaimed. "If I could go back in time and change anything it would be that. You have no idea how much I wish I could do things differently, but I can't." He said to her.

"You know what?" She asked. "We should just honestly lay all of our cards on the table because this clearly isn't working. We obviously can't be friends." She said. "So we either part ways permanently or we get together because us being friends doesn't work." She said as tears seeped down her cheeks. He didn't say anything so she continued. "I'm not afraid that you would physically harm me... I'm afraid that you'll break my heart! I never got over you and I doubt I ever will. I recognise that you are not the same guy now as you were then but you need to realise that things like that take a little time to get over."

"Caroline..." He started.

"Stop. You say I talk too much and yes, I really do when I have something to say so shut up." She said and his mouth snapped shut. "I loved you once and the worst part is that I'm falling for you again and I just can't seem to stop it because it's different this time. But you have to get that you once made me more insecure than I've ever been before so how am I ever going to be able to just know that you want me? You're supposed to be in love with Elena! I will never be second choice ever again and I won't accept it this time because I deserve to be the one for someone. I deserve to be loved for who I am, despite what I've done. I won't be a rebound for you or a distraction or your fuck buddy. I think; if you wanted it and I wanted it, we could be happier than ever together. I could love you like you've never been loved before and I think the way you are, you could love me like I've never been loved before, but I meant what I said, Damon. I won't be your replacement Elena or Katherine or whoever. And if you decided that what I am saying could be true, there would never be anyone else for me but you. This is why I can't be friends with you. I thought I could, but I can't and I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one night. You have a decision to make and I want you to really think about it, because I want a future with someone. I don't want to date someone for 3 weeks and have them get bored of me and move on to someone else like I never mattered at all. I'm going up to the back of the ship and when you decide what you want, I'll be there waiting. But if you do want me, you have to seriously mean it because I can get past everything you did and forget it, but I'll never forgive you if you do it again." She said then stepped behind him and left the room.

He slumped on the floor and leaned against the door and cried. He couldn't stop it. He'd gotten to know her and his feelings for her were so different from everything he'd experienced with Katherine and Elena. With Katherine it was because she was dangerous and sexy and she could take him away from his shitty life. With Elena it was fuelled by revenge on his brother and he thought she could disperse the darkness in him. But with Caroline it happened naturally. She was sweet and nice, yet fun and crazy and she could fight the darkness by his side. She wasn't judgemental and didn't expect him to change. She didn't force him to be 'the better man' she just accepted him and wanted him anyway. She wanted him. Not Stefan, not anyone else. Him. Just the way he was. She even had the same childhood dream as him. Having a family and love. She constantly surprised him and that's hard to do after living for almost 150 years as a vampire. She was special and was one of a kind, just like him. She always brought the sunshine into his gloomy existence and now that he'd gotten to know her, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He was sickened at the thought that someone else would have her one day if it wasn't him. She wanted him to want her and only her and he had to admit he'd only thought of her for several days. Elena hadn't once crossed his mind.

He believed her when she said that she could love him like no other and it excited him and scared him all at once. Could he be with only her for the foreseeable future? Could he fall in love with Caroline Forbes? Could she be 'the one' for him?

He thought about it, truly thought about it, for almost half an hour when he knew his answer.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood watching the water again at the back of the boat. She'd left Seth with the promise that they'd hang out again since they had such common interests but she knew if Damon didn't want her, she'd leave. Her heart was in her mouth every time she heard a noise as she waited for him. How did this even happen? She thought to herself. They were happy on the island when they were blissfully unaware of their feelings for each other and she knew that Damon had some kind of feelings for her, but wasn't sure if they were real or just projected on to her as the only female around. She was tempted a few times to make a break for shore but steeled herself. She was braced for his rejection and refused to cry. She could cry once she was alone but she wouldn't let him see her tears. She couldn't believe she had said all those things to Damon Salvatore of all people but it was true. She had loved Matt, but that felt like puppy love and she knew it would never last. He was right when he said it would never work. But these feelings she had for Damon were beyond simple love. It was all encompassing and filled her every cell. If he rejected her, she would never get over it.<p>

Then, even though she hadn't heard a sound, she felt his presence. She took a deep unnecessary breath and turned around.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself :D<p> 


	8. Impulsive Decisions

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**Now, I was called evil for the last chapter by more than one person lol but I think you'll get why when you read this. I considered letting you guys sweat a little but then I couldn't wait to see what people thought! :D This chapter is called Impulsive Decisions for a reason as Damon is nothing if not act first, think later.**

A New Start

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Caroline looked at Damon's conflicted expression and her heart broke.<p>

"I get it." She said to him sadly.

"No, you don't." He replied. "You had your turn to talk and lay your cards out, now it's my turn." He said to her. That was a surprising twist, she thought.

"Go ahead." She said quietly.

"I'm fucked in the head." He said to her honestly. "What I'm about to say to you, I've never told anyone before. All I ever wanted was to be loved. After my mother died, I never was. Stefan loved me conditionally because he always sided with my father, who hated me. When Katherine came along, I think I knew deep down she didn't love me which only made me try harder. It was all about one-upping my brother. Then when I thought she was in the tomb, I worked hard to get her out thinking that if she knew how much effort I put into it, she'd love me for it. I thought she would pick me. I did love Katherine once, but I don't anymore. I wanted to punish my brother when I came to Mystic Falls for a whole host of reasons. Not even many of the reasons to do with Katherine, strangely enough. I thought if I could get Elena to fall in love with me, that it would be payback for everything Stefan did to me but I quickly got over that. I missed my brother and I'll always love him no matter what so our feud had to end. Elena was the first person that actually cared about me aside from my mother and Stefan and I confused that with love. You won't understand this, but when nobody has cared about you at all for nearly a century and a half, you forget how it feels. I haven't thought about Elena since that morning before I covered your eyes on the beach so I clearly was never in love with her and the only reason I thought about her was because I was thinking about you. I was wondering why I wasn't thinking about Elena more. I'm not a good guy, Caroline. I don't deserve to be with someone like you but like I told you before, I'm far more selfish than I ever will be noble. I want you." He said and a smile broke out on her face. "But, there are things you need to know about me before I say anything else." He said.

"Okay." She nodded, unable to say anything else.

"I've killed hundreds of people, maybe thousands. I'm not Stefan. I don't sit and dwell on it like he does. I don't sit and feel guilty for all the things I did in the past, yet I do feel guilty about you. It rips me apart what I did to you and I can only apologise and try to make it up to you. But I'll never change completely. I can promise that I'll try my best never to hurt you again but I know I'll fuck up sometimes and you'll be angry with me because I don't know how to do this." He motioned between them. "I want to, I want to be who you want me to be but I need you to know that I can't change completely. I have killed before and I know I'll kill again. I've hurt people and I will again. I won't want to, but there might be a day where I'll hurt you again. I'll never physically hurt you. Never. That I can promise you. I'd rather die than hurt you. But I don't know how to be with someone because I've never been with anyone before. Not really. What Katherine and I had wasn't real but I want you and I to be real. I've also slept with thousands of women so you don't have to worry about me cheating on you because believe me, that's out of my system. I'm not the prince in the fairy tales, Caroline and I'm not worth your love but that doesn't mean that I don't want it. You were honest with me and I needed to be honest with you." He said. Caroline took a deep breath again because it was a lot of information to process.

"I accept that." She nodded.

"I'm falling in love with you and it's so fast and deep that it actually scares the hell out of me." He admitted.

"I can be patient with you, Damon." She said. "I don't need you to be perfect. I just need you to be you." She said and he grinned at her.

"You can accept me and be patient with me?" He asked her stepping forward to cup her cheeks and look into her eyes.

"Yes." She nodded and he crashed his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love that had been building up for her alone.

"I want you forever." He said to her when he pulled away.

"Good." She smiled lightly. "Because, I want you forever too."

"Then marry me." He said to her and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What? Are you nuts?" She asked and blinked in confusion.

"Probably, but I know what I want and I know myself well enough to know that it won't change, I'll always want you. Marry me, Caroline. Be my happy ending." He said to her. "You don't even have to tell anyone if you don't want to. Let's just do it for us. Let's go find the captain and have him marry us. Then if you want a real wedding we can do that down the line, but marry me here and now because I've never been so happy before." He said to her. "You're the only one that knows the whole truth about me. You're the only one for me." He said to her.

"I love you." She said to him truthfully because in that moment she just knew. He smiled at her widely and felt his stomach flutter.

"I love you." He replied and she kissed him again.

"Then, yes, I'll marry you." She laughed and he grinned then picked her up and spun her around. "But you have to let me change first. I'm not getting married in this hideous sundress." She said and he laughed whole heartedly.

"You go get changed and I'll go to the jewellery store and buy you a ring." He said with a smile. "I'll pick you up once I've got it." He grinned then took off down the boat and she giggled. She was getting married! This was crazy! But then again, what part of her life was normal? She was marrying Damon Salvatore for crying out loud! She giggled to herself as she ran back to her cabin. She realised that she didn't have a white dress so she went to the shopping area on the boat and found a little boutique store. She found a Grecian goddess long white dress in the boutique that she loved so she bought that and quickly ran back to her room. She had pearl coloured shoes that would go with it. She changed quickly and did her hair and changed her makeup so that she had silvery smoky eyes and added a little bit of gloss for the pinched lip look when Damon came back wearing a suit. She had pinned up her hair at the front, allowing two curls to fall at the front and her hair was loose at the back.

"You look like a goddess." Damon said taken aback at how beautiful she looked.

"And you look like a prince." She said smiling at his navy blue suit, white shirt and navy blue tie.

"I have your ring." He smiled but looked nervous. "If you don't like it, I can change it." He said to her then stepped close to her and opened the ring box. She gasped at the size of the ring. It was a Neil Lane 5 carat brilliant cut diamond surrounded by two sets of smaller diamonds with diamonds on the band set in platinum. It was beautiful and Caroline loved it.

"That's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, Damon." She smiled. "I love it." She leaned forward and kissed him. He slid the ring on her finger and she beamed at him.

"I got the wedding bands too if you want to look." He said and pulled out another ring box. Hers was a slim band with encrusted diamonds that matched her engagement ring and his was a plain platinum band.

"They're beautiful." She smiled.

"We can get them engraved with the date if you want to." He shrugged.

"We're really doing this." She giggled and he frowned.

"Do you not want to?" He asked hesitantly.

"Would I be wearing the ring or this dress if I didn't?" She asked taking his hand.

"Let's go get hitched then." He chuckled and she grinned. He interlaced their fingers and they walked out of their room and towards the captain's quarters. "I'll need to compel him a little maybe." He said to her hesitantly.

"Fine by me." She smiled then he knocked on the door. The captain opened and chuckled when he saw them.

"You want to get married?" The captain smirked.

"We do." Damon nodded.

"Alright." The captain chuckled. "Follow me." He nodded towards a hallway and started to walk down it. They arrived in a little room that had a small alter and looked like a miniature church. He opened a drawer and got out some forms. "I'll need you two to fill these in real quick for me." He grinned. The captain had a weak spot for young love because he himself married his wife on a ship in the spur of the moment. Damon and Caroline filled in the forms quickly and Damon had to lie about his date of birth. He made himself 23 since even though he died when he was twenty, people looked older back then than they do now. They handed them to the captain. "Would you like to say your own vows?" The captain asked.

"I would." Caroline replied.

"As would I." Damon agreed.

"Excellent. Then let's get started. Join hands, please." And they did. "As the Captain of this ship, I, James Carmichael, stand before you to join you both in the sacred bond that is marriage. This is not a commitment to take lightly as you should never marry for any reason other than the fact that one cannot live without the other. This is a legally binding ceremony and today I will join the hands of you, Caroline and you, Damon as you take the first step in a marriage that I hope will last forever. Caroline, would you like to make your vows to Damon?" The Captain asked her and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"I, Caroline Forbes, promise to love you with all of my heart for the rest of my existence. I promise that I'll never try to change you, I'll always accept you for who you are, I'll be your best friend who you can trust with anything and I'll be the best damn lover you'll ever have." She winked at him and he laughed. "I'll take care of you even when you say you're fine, I'll help you even when you don't need it and I'll always have your back. There will only ever be you." She smiled. Damon had to blink to hide the tears that would inevitably fall.

"That was beautiful, Caroline. Damon, would you like to make your vows to Caroline?" The captain asked.

"I, Damon Salvatore, don't deserve you. You are the most precious thing in the world to me and I can never imagine my world without you. I promise to always keep you safe and protect you from anything that would ever harm you. I promise that you can trust me with anything and I'll always be right by your side. You'll always be my number one and I'll love you forever." He said to her and watched as her tears fell down her face.

"It's obvious that you two love each other deeply and I'm proud to be able to do this for you today." The captain said. "Damon Salvatore, will you take Caroline to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I will." Damon grinned.

"Caroline Forbes, will you take Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I will." She beamed.

"Now it's time for the rings." The Captain smiled. Damon got out the ring box and handed his ring to Caroline. "Damon, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, Caroline." Damon took her ring from the box and slid it on to her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed, Caroline." Damon grinned.

"I give you this as a symbol of my love and commitment to you and a reminder of this day." The captain said.

"I give you this as a symbol of my love and commitment to you and a reminder of this day." Damon repeated.

"Caroline, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, Damon."

"With this ring, I thee wed, Damon." Caroline said as she slid his ring onto his finger next to his sun ring.

"I give you this as a symbol of my love and commitment to you and a reminder of this day." The captain said.

"I give you this as a symbol of my love and commitment to you and a reminder of this day." Caroline sniffled.

"It's my honour to pronounce you husband and wife. Damon, you may kiss your beautiful bride." The captain grinned and Damon smirked. He grabbed her and dipped her and gave her the kiss of her life. "Congratulations to you both. I wish you all the luck in the future." The captain said.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled.

"You just need to sign your marriage documents and then you can start the honeymoon." The captain winked at Damon and he laughed.

"Damn right." Damon smirked. The captain signed the marriage document and then allowed them to sign it. He gave them a copy and Damon took her hand and kissed it. "Let's go." He said.

"Thank you, Captain Carmichael." Caroline grinned.

"Yes, thank you." Damon nodded sincerely.

"You are both very welcome. It was my pleasure. Enjoy the rest of your trip." The captain said fondly.

"We will." Damon did the eyebrow thing then the two of them walked out of the little church room hand in hand. "So are you going to be Mrs Salvatore?" He asked her with a grin.

"This is 2011, Damon." She laughed. "I'll be Mrs Caroline Forbes-Salvatore if you become Damon Salvatore-Forbes." She suggested.

"I'll think about it." He cocked an eyebrow. He loved that she was so... Caroline. They walked back to their room and once they were in the door, Caroline started to laugh. "What?" He asked curiously.

"I can't believe we just got married." She giggled.

"You're telling me." Damon smirked. "I wait for a woman for 145 years, then fall in love and get married in a week." He chuckled. Caroline had a sudden realisation and she smiled and shook her head.

"My mom's going to kill you." She laughed.

"Why?" Damon asked curiously.

"You tempted her only daughter to marry you and she wasn't even there to see it." She grinned. Damon walked up to her and pulled her into him and kissed her. Then he leaned in to whisper.

"I think she'll be angrier at what I did to her only daughter afterwards." Damon whispered and Caroline shivered at the thought.

"Waiting till the wedding night? Who would have guessed?" She giggled.

"Well, we are just going to have to wait a little bit longer." Damon winked. "I had champagne brought to the room while we were gone." He walked over to the ice bucket and popped the cork then poured two glasses. "To my beautiful wife." He handed her a glass.

"To my crazy, impulsive husband." She countered with a smirk of her own and clinked his glass. They drank down their champagne and he took her glass from her.

"Impulsive, eh?" He cocked and eyebrow and before she could respond she was on the bed with him on top of her. He took a moment just to look at her then brushed a tendril behind her ear. "I love you." He said sincerely.

"I love you too." She replied immediately and he grinned from ear to ear. He would never tire of hearing that. "But if you don't get me out of this dress, that may change." She smiled and he chuckled.

"Well, I've been told that husbands are supposed to do what their wives say so... you got it." He winked then pulled the dress over her head and threw it on the floor then kissed her.

Damon made love for the first time ever with his beautiful wife and neither had ever felt so cared for or so complete.

* * *

><p><strong>The dress and rings are on my profile if you want to see them! :D<strong>


	9. Honeymoon

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the next morning with his beautiful wife wrapped in his arms. He grinned at the thought... His wife! He was so beyond happy, words couldn't even express the way he felt. He just wanted to lie with her here all day but knew that it was the first stop of the cruise and she wouldn't want to miss seeing the tortoises. He woke up when the ship stopped and decided to wake her.<p>

"Oh, Mrs Salvatore?" He asked jokingly and she stirred a little.

"In your dreams, Mr Salvatore-Forbes." She said without opening her eyes but smiled anyway. He chuckled.

"The ship stopped." He said to her and her eyes shot open with glee.

"The tortoises! We have to get ready!" She exclaimed and tried to get out of bed but he stopped her and held her down then rolled on top of her.

"You would rather go see tortoises than get your world rocked by your husband?" He cocked an eyebrow and she giggled.

"We have all of eternity to do that but I might never get this chance again." She explained and he smiled.

"You're too cute for your own good." He said. He kissed her then rolled back onto his back.

"Oh and you'll get to meet Seth." She smiled as she got up and walked over to her suitcase.

"Is that Captain America?" Damon deadpanned and she giggled.

"You be nice." She warned and he rolled his eyes.

"So much for it being only me." Damon said wryly.

"And there is only you. But, he's really nice and knows a lot about animals. He could be a good contact to have when I finish college." She shrugged.

"You're going to college?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course." She shrugged.

"And what am I going to do while you are busy going to college?" Damon asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"What you do best." She giggled.

"And that is?" He asked.

"You will drink bourbon and terrorize the town." She replied and he laughed out loud then sped over to her.

"You are just think you're so funny, don't you?" He smirked.

"I said I wouldn't change you." She said. "But if you felt like going to college or getting a job or doing something other than what I suggested, then you do that." She laughed.

"I like being a drunk bum though." He pointed out.

"I know." She smiled. "That's why I suggested it." She winked then walked into the bathroom to shower.

"What was that? You want me to join you? Don't mind if I do." Damon smirked and ran in after her.

* * *

><p>They walked off the ship together to explore the island and Caroline took Damon's hand.<p>

"You know, I don't do all this mushy stuff." Damon said pointing to their interlocked hands.

"Oh, shut up." Caroline rolled her eyes and he smirked. They walked towards where the rest of the passengers were heading and were shortly at the spot with the giant tortoises. Seth spotted Caroline and made his way over. "Please be nice, Damon." She whispered.

"Aren't I always?" He asked.

"Hey, Caroline! Isn't this amazing!" He grinned.

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait to get some hands on time with them." She smiled.

"Hey, I'm Seth." He said and stuck his hand out for Damon to shake.

"Damon." Damon said with a smile after all, he'd won.

"Nice to meet you. Caroline told me a lot about you." He smiled at the vampire and Damon looked confused. He'd been sure it was like a date.

"I'm sure that none of it is true." Damon smirked. "What did she say?" Damon glanced at her and she looked a little embarrassed.

"That she loves you." Seth smiled. "You're a lucky guy." Seth said.

"I know." Damon replied. "Let's go see some giant Chelonians then." Damon shrugged and Caroline looked surprised. "I'm not Stefan, I do actually like animals." He smirked and she laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline chatted to Seth about the tortoises throughout the day and Damon actually found himself liking the guy. Something else caught Damon's attention as well. The tortoises seemed to be following Caroline around. They mostly ignored everyone else but seemed drawn to her. It wasn't overly obvious as they moved pretty slowly but it was there for someone who was looking. Damon made a mental note to tell Ric about that when he spoke to him.<p>

Closer to dinner time, the headed back on the boat and Caroline was practically buzzing with joy over her day. They had dinner with Seth in one of the restaurants to spare him spending time with his family and he and Damon got along like a house on fire. After dinner they excused themselves and went back to their room to continue their honeymoon. They lay in bed together, Caroline snuggled up on his chest and he had his arms around her.

"You never told me if you wanted to tell anyone." Damon said to her as he stroked her hair. He wanted to tell Ric and Stefan but wouldn't if she wanted it to be kept a secret.

"I do, but I want to tell them in person." She replied. "Who do you want to tell?" She asked.

"Stefan and Ric." He shrugged.

"Tell them then." She smiled. She wasn't ashamed of him or that they got married so quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her surprised.

"Of course." She nodded.

"I'll tell them to keep it to themselves. If you want to tell Bonnie in person, I'll make sure Ric knows that he has to keep it to himself." Damon replied.

"I can't wait to tell her." Caroline grinned.

"Think she'll set me on fire again?" Damon grimaced.

"She might." Caroline giggled. "But she'll stop when I tell her how much I love you." She said and Damon smiled.

"I'll call Ric now. He's going to laugh his ass off." Damon smirked. He lifted the cabin phone since their mobiles got no service and dialled Ric's number.

"_Hello?_" Ric answered suspiciously.

"It's your favourite vampire." Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"_Who said you were my favourite?_" Ric replied and Damon chuckled.

"I'm cocky. You know this." Damon reminded him.

"_True. Where are you calling from?_" Ric asked curiously.

"I'm on a cruise of the Galapagos islands." Damon chuckled. "There's no cell service."

"_Man, I'm jealous! I've always wanted to go there._" Ric replied. "_You having fun?_"

"Best time of my life, actually." Damon replied honestly and Ric was taken aback.

"_And why is that?_"

"Because I'm in love with Caroline Forbes." Damon replied and Ric's jaw dropped.

"_I so did not see that coming._" Ric replied.

"There's more." Damon chuckled. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"_I swear..._" Ric said cautiously.

"She's my wife now." Damon said and the line went quiet.

"_WHAT?_" Ric exclaimed after about a minute of silence and Damon and Caroline both chuckled.

"We got married last night." Damon said.

"_You're yanking my chain._" Ric said seriously.

"Nope. I really did marry her last night." Damon smirked.

"_Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both! I'll admit I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to be your best man though._" Alaric said surprising Damon.

"You'll still get your chance. We're going to have a proper wedding at some point. The captain of the ship married us and I think he was a little drunk when he did it." Damon chuckled and Alaric laughed.

"_So why can't I tell anyone?_" Ric asked.

"Mrs Salvatore wants to tell Bonnie and her mother in person." Damon shrugged and Caroline playfully slapped his shoulder and grabbed the phone.

"I'm not Mrs Salvatore, I'm Ms. Forbes unless Damon changes his name to a double barrel then I'll do the same." Caroline explained and Ric laughed.

"_He was born in the 1800's Caroline. He'll always think of you as Mrs Salvatore. Congratulations! Are you sure you know what you're doing being married to Damon?_" Ric laughed as did she and Damon took the phone back.

"Hey! You're supposed to be my friend not hers." Damon quipped.

"_And I am._" Ric laughed. "_This is just surreal. Damon Salvatore, Bachelor of Mystic Falls is married._"

"It's true." Damon smirked. "I have an update on the shark thing by the way."

"_What happened?_" Ric asked instantly curious.

"When Barbie was walking around the tortoises, they were following her."

"They were?" Caroline asked surprised.

"_Oh, dear. Is there any way you can come back to Mystic Falls in the next couple of weeks? I need to do some experiments with her. Because, if this thing is real, things could get tricky and fast._" Ric said.

"You're not even telling me what's going on." Damon said annoyed.

"_I don't want to worry you, unnecessarily when it might not be true. Some people just have an aura about them that animals like so it might be nothing._" Ric said cryptically.

"What do you think, Barbie? Shall we go home for a few days?" Damon asked.

"Sure, after the cruise and the rainforest." She said.

"We'll be back in two weeks." Damon said. "But don't tell anyone we're coming." He added.

"_I won't._" Ric promised. "_Enjoy your honeymoon._" Ric laughed.

"Oh, we will." Damon and Caroline said together and laughed. Then he hung up.

"So, why did you tell Ric before Stefan?" She asked.

"I don't know." Damon shrugged. "He was the first person I wanted to call." He said confused and Caroline smiled kindly.

"He's your best friend. I get it." She said. "Now call your brother."

"Yes, Mrs Salvatore." Damon smirked and mock saluted her, then dialled Stefan's number. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"_Hello?_" Stefan asked.

"Baby bro." Damon greeted.

"_Damon!_" Stefan exclaimed happily. "_Where are you calling from?_"

"A cruise in the Galapagos." Damon smirked. "Where are you?"

"_Amsterdam. You enjoying the cruise?_" Stefan asked.

"Best time of my life." Damon admitted. "There's something I want to tell you."

"_Good news?_" Stefan asked.

"Well I think so. But you can't tell any of the Mystic Falls people." Damon said.

"_Klaus isn't with me, you can talk freely. I don't have contact with anyone from there anyway._" Stefan replied.

"Well, I'm happy to tell you that you have a sister in law." Damon said and Stefan laughed.

"_Caroline? That's wonderful! Congratulations! I knew you would figure it out eventually._" Stefan said.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"_I saw how you were with her in the alley and heard how you talked about her when you were in the airport. You work well together. I can't believe you got married! That's great! I'm happy for you, brother!_" Stefan said and Damon grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Stef." He said, using his brother's nickname from when they were human. "Are you alright? Is Klaus being okay with you?" Damon asked concerned.

"_Yes, everything's fine. Have you talked to Caroline about his proposition yet?_" He asked.

"No, not yet. I've been... busy." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed.

"_I'm sad I couldn't be there to see you get married, Damon._" Stefan said.

"We got married by the ship Captain but we'll have a real wedding at some point. You'll be there then." Damon said.

"_That's wonderful. I'm looking forward to it._" Stefan was so happy about it all and Damon felt warmed.

"You know you haven't said anything about, Elena." Damon pointed out and Caroline stiffened.

"_I'm trying not to think about her, to be honest. It's hard being away but she deserves a life away from vampires. Maybe you and Caroline will meet some vampires on your travels that you can introduce me to when I've completed my deal._" Stefan laughed.

"I'll be on the lookout for you." Damon smirked.

"_Thanks. Do you know when we'll see each other again?_" Stefan asked.

"We're going to Mystic Falls so Caroline can tell Bonnie and her mother then we'll come see you." He looked at Caroline for the okay and she nodded with a smile.

"_I'm looking forward to it. So is Klaus actually. He keeps saying that we should come and meet up with you._" That surprised Damon.

"As long as Caroline is safe around him, I don't mind." Damon said.

"_She will be. Klaus has taken a shine to you both, it seems._" Stefan admitted.

"That could either be a very good or a very bad thing." Damon replied.

"_I think your demon killing put you in his favour._" Stefan said.

"Let's hope so." Damon replied.

"_Anyway, I'll let you get back to your new bride. Congratulations, again!_"

"Thanks, Stefan." Caroline said knowing he could hear her.

"See you soon."

"_Take care._" Stefan said then Damon hung up.

"What proposition?" Caroline asked curiously.

"You know I talked to Klaus in the airport. He asked me if you and I would be interested in becoming hunters. We would track down threats to vampires and kill them. Klaus would train us so it wouldn't matter that you are only just turned. I think it would be a very good idea, to be honest. I'd get to kill things and we'd have the most dangerous man in the world as our ally." He said to her and she seemed to think about it.

"Would we have to do that forever?" She asked curiously.

"No, I guess not." Damon shrugged. "We could talk to him about it anyway. Maybe he would release Stefan early if the three of us hunted for him for a few years. We could maybe even make some kind of deal where we do it for say, 5 years, then get like 5 years off." Damon replied.

"It could be fun." She smiled. "I'm definitely interested." She said. "Then in our years off we could do the college thing or have a family if you wanted to do that or work or travel." She shrugged. "Yeah, we should talk to him and hear what he has to say."

"And Ric is turning next year and he'd love that too." Damon said. "Definitely something to think about." Damon grinned.

"Oh and I thought about it while you were talking to Stefan and I think we should skip the rainforest until we find out what Ric has to say. There are a lot of animals there and if there's something wrong with me, we should figure that out first." She suggested.

"Good point." Damon conceded. "So we'll go back after the cruise?" He asked.

"Yep." She smiled. "And we have 3 bets to catch up on." She reminded him and he grinned.

"Want to do it now?" He asked and she nodded and retrieved the coin.

"Bet one?" She asked.

"If I win, you'll be Mrs Salvatore. If you win, we do it your way and I'll change my name too." He grinned and she looked at him sceptically.

"Do you really want me to take your name because I lost a bet?" She asked.

"If it's the only way you'll do it." He chuckled.

"Fine." She shrugged. "Call."

"Heads." He said then she flipped the coin onto the space on the bed between them. "Mrs Salvatore it is." He grinned like a fool.

"Oh god." She slapped her hand to her forehead. "Now my mom's really going to kill you."

"How so?" He asked.

"Because Forbes is my mom's name. My dad took her name when they got married." She replied and Damon looked surprised.

"Fine, don't take my name then." He rolled his eyes.

"A bet is a bet. I'm Caroline Salvatore now and I just have to get used to it." She giggled and he smiled.

"Okay. Next." He said.

"If I win, you have to go get a piercing." She smiled. She loved piercings on guys.

"If I win, you have to have shower sex with me right now." Damon smirked and she laughed. "Call." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Tails." She said and he flipped the coin.

"What am I getting pierced?" He groaned.

"Whatever you want." She grinned.

"You're the one that obviously likes it, so what do you think would be hot?" He smirked.

"Well, I would normally say lip but it might interfere with your fangs so get your nipple pierced." She smiled deviously.

"But that'll hurt." Damon whined.

"You'll heal in like two seconds." She waved off his concern.

"Fine. Last bet then we'll go get me tortured." He rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking since the island, you would look ridiculously hot with red hair." He grinned. "So if I win, you're dying your hair red." He smirked and she smiled. She was glad he'd brought that up again.

"And if I win, we have shower sex right now." She giggled and his face dropped.

"I totally want you to win now." He said and she laughed.

"Call." She said.

"Tails." He smirked and she flipped the coin.

"Guess I'm going red." She grinned.

"Why doesn't the universe want us to have shower sex?" Damon complained.

"How about we just do it anyway?" She asked and he grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Damon smirked and she laughed. He sped around the bed and hoisted her onto his shoulder then sped into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>They were standing outside the little piercing place on the ship and Damon looked nervous.<p>

"You can't actually be scared of getting a piercing." She said in disbelief.

"I'm not _scared_." He retorted.

"You've been stabbed and shot with wood before but this has you nervous?" She cocked an eyebrow. "You're weird." She shrugged then walked in. He traipsed in behind her to the counter where a girl covered in tattoos sat painting her nails black. "Hello, we'd like to get a piercing." Caroline said.

"What do you want?" The girl asked bored, not even looking at them.

"We're both getting our left nipples done." Caroline said and Damon looked at her surprised.

"You're getting it too?" He grinned. "That'll be hot."

"You got the tattoo with me." She shrugged.

"You sure you can handle it, Barbie doll?" The tattooed lady scoffed and Caroline narrowed her eyes. Only Damon got to call her Barbie.

"Look at me." Caroline said deadpan and the girl looked. Caroline allowed her face to change. "Still think I'm a Barbie doll?" She asked angrily and the woman's eyes widened and Damon smirked. He was outrageously turned on by her right there.

"What are you?" The girl asked scared.

"I'm a vampire and I'll rip your throat out if you speak to me like that again." Caroline warned then allowed her face to go back to normal. She looked into the girl's eyes and compelled her. "You will remember what I am but you will never tell anyone or make a scene because of it. Make sure you get to know someone in future before you make judgements about them. Oh and the piercings are free." Caroline compelled then smiled sweetly. "Ready?" She asked Damon with a smile and noticed the pure lust in his eyes. "Later." She promised and he nodded. Damon went first and yelled when the needle went through. Caroline forced herself not to make a sound when it was her turn just so she could mock Damon about it but found it difficult because it hurt like a bitch. They both chose bars over hoops since hoops could rip out more easily. They were on the way to the hair salon when Damon pulled Caroline into a supply store room and had her up against the wall.

"You have no idea how hot you were back there." Damon smirked.

"Oh?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah. You're so damn sexy when your real face comes out." He smiled and she allowed it to change. "Oh, yeah." He said then kissed her. He pulled her underwear down under her dress while quickly undoing his buckle. He hoisted her legs up around his waist then slammed into her. He thrust into her hard and fast and minutes later she bit into his neck and he came immediately and bit her back, sending her into her own orgasm. When he was finished he slumped against her. "That was hot." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Oh, god. I'm going to threaten people more often. That was amazing." She panted and he smirked.

* * *

><p>Caroline went to the salon and got her hair dyed red. The stylist had dried her hair and styled it in tousled waves and with the dark eye makeup she'd put on earlier she looked hot. She loved it and hoped Damon would love it too. He said he'd wait for her in the bar next to the salon and when she walked in he was sitting in a booth looking at his wedding ring and smiling. She felt herself do an internal happy dance at that. She walked over to his booth and put her hand on her hip and posed for him. He looked up at her and his jaw dropped.<p>

"Oh. Dear. God." He stuttered.

"What?" She asked.

"You look un-fucking-believable." He blinked. "Like... really. Oh. God." He said and she grinned at his moment of incoherence. "We're going back to that supply room." He stood up and pulled her out of the bar.

"Why don't we go back to the room instead?" She smirked and he took off at vampire speed towing her along. They were barely in the door when she was against the wall.

"What I'm about to say, I'm being one hundred percent truthful." He looked into her eyes. "You were ridiculously hot before already." He said. "But now, you are the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Honestly, I feel like a teenage boy looking at a supermodel." He said and she smiled at him.

"I like it too." She grinned.

"Like it?" He asked in disbelief. "I have the hottest wife ever in the history of time." He said to her then couldn't wait any longer and kissed her. She giggled against his lips.

"Well, show your hot wife how badly you want her." She whispered to him and he did. Over and over and over again. He was insatiable. He literally couldn't keep his hands off of her. After the 9th time, Caroline couldn't take it anymore. It was four in the morning and they'd spent almost eight hours having sex. "Ok, no more." She panted. "I love you and believe me, I've enjoyed every second of this but I need sleep." She chuckled and he smirked. He was lying on his side next to her, propped on his elbow just looking at her.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." He said honestly because that's how he felt.

"The minute you put your head down, you'll pass out." She countered.

"Put my head down, eh?" He cocked an eyebrow. "That gives me a rather tasty idea." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Tomorrow." She patted his chest. "Tomorrow the itinerary is snorkelling and scuba diving and since I attract sharks, probably best I don't go." She said. "So you have me all to yourself tomorrow." She said and he grinned.

"You can bet your ass on it." He smirked. She leaned up and kissed him then pulled away before he could deepen it and get any ideas.

"Good night, husband." She said sleepily and he chuckled. She turned away from him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight, hottest wife ever." He quipped and she giggled.

"Shut up and go to sleep." She mumbled. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by like a blur so they extended it for an extra week since Alaric wasn't expecting them for another week. They explored Darwin's science centre and looked at Darwin's finches, went on the iguana outing, hung out with Seth and basically had lots of sex. Seth was there for the extra week too and they spent a lot of time with him when they weren't all over each other. When it was time to leave the ship, they exchanged numbers with Seth and promised to meet up with him the next time they were near New York. Damon and him were fast friends surprisingly and Caroline really liked him. Seth seemed to just understand Damon humour and could banter back expertly. Leaving the ship was a little bittersweet for both of them because while they were looking forward to going home even if only for a few days, they'd made so many fabulous memories on the ship including the fact they got married on it. They spent a day in Ecuador then flew back to Mystic Falls. They'd only been gone for a short time, but they knew firsthand how much could change in only three weeks.<p> 


	10. Return to Mystic Falls

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting on a bench in the square waiting for Jeremy to meet her for lunch. She was early as usual. She looked up and saw the last person she expected to see... Damon Salvatore walking down the street towards the Grill. Not only that but he was holding hands with a red head and was smiling widely and leaned in to kiss her a couple of times. He looked so... happy. He was on the inside of the street and she was on the outside so Bonnie couldn't see her face as her head was turned to the side as she talked to Damon. The girl was dressed in black pumps, white skinny jeans and a black halter top. Bonnie couldn't see Caroline anywhere and her friend hadn't told her that they were coming back. She had to talk to Damon. She got up from the bench and hurried forward.<p>

"Damon!" She called and his head snapped towards her and he smiled then the red head looked.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled in glee and Bonnie's jaw dropped. Caroline ran across the street and jumped on her, giving her a big hug. "I was going to the Grill to find you. Your dad said that was where you would be." She smiled. Bonnie hadn't said anything yet as she was still processing everything she'd seen.

"You dyed your hair!" Bonnie said eventually. Damon sauntered over after Caroline, giving the girls a minute.

"Do you like it?" Caroline grinned.

"I do." Damon smirked then kissed her cheek. "Bonnie." Damon nodded with a smile.

"Hi, Damon." Bonnie replied. "Yeah, you look beautiful with your hair like that." Bonnie said. "Uh... what the hell is going on? It's not that I'm not happy to see you, I am, but you didn't tell me that you were coming back." She said.

"It was a surprise." Caroline smiled. Her hand with her rings was still hidden behind her because she wanted to actually tell Bonnie and not just let her find out. "Want to come have talk to us? I have something to tell you."

"Uh, sure." Bonnie said and the three of them walked into the Grill. Bonnie sat in a seat and Damon pulled Caroline around to face him.

"Do you want me there or do you want me to wait at the bar?" He asked her quietly.

"I want you with me." She smiled kindly and he kissed her softly. She turned around and sat across from Bonnie in the booth. Damon sat next to her and instinctively put his arm around her and she leaned into him. Bonnie was staring at them in shock as they were so affectionate with each other.

"Ok, explain this." Bonnie said pointing towards them. They turned to look at each other and immediately grinned then turned back to face Bonnie.

"Before she tells you this, please, don't set me on fire." Damon said with a smirk. Caroline prodded him in his side.

"She won't do that, Damon. Chill out." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Bonnie asked again, wanting to know what was going on.

"Bonnie." Caroline grinned widely. "We got married." She said and Bonnie's jaw nearly hit the table.

"You what?" Bonnie asked, not sure she'd heard right. Caroline giggled and showed Bonnie her hand with her rings and Damon flashed his. "When did this happen?" Bonnie asked.

"Almost two weeks ago." Damon shrugged.

"You two are messing with me, aren't you?" Bonnie asked suspiciously and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Show her." He said to Caroline who opened her purse and handed her marriage document over to Bonnie. Bonnie stared at it in disbelief.

"Why would you two get married?" Bonnie asked after giving it back to her.

"You know what, Judgy? I'm getting pissed off now." Damon said. "I'm in love with Caroline and we got married. Deal with it." He snapped then got up and went to the bar.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said surprised to Caroline. "But you have to admit, this is fast." She said to her friend.

"I know, but you weren't there with us. We just had each other so we spent every second together and it just happened. I've never been happier, Bonnie and I didn't tell you over the phone because I wanted to tell you in person." Caroline said sadly. This wasn't the reaction that she was hoping for.

"Well, you're my best friend, Care. If you're happy then I'm happy for you." Bonnie smiled. "Congratulations." She grinned.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." Caroline said happily.

"Do you have any pictures?" Bonnie asked and Caroline grinned. She pulled out her camera and flipped to the picture the Captain had taken of them right after they signed the marriage document. She showed Bonnie who started to tear up a little.

"Oh, my god. You looked beautiful." Bonnie said.

"We're going to have a real wedding, though so you'll still get to be my maid of honour." Caroline grinned.

"That's great." She grinned. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, but Damon called Ric and Stefan the day after we got married and told them." Caroline said.

"Wait a minute. Ric's known about this for two weeks?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yep." Caroline nodded.

"Elena's going to be furious that she's the last one to find out." Bonnie said.

"She's going to be furious anyway." Caroline said.

"Wait, I thought Damon was in love with her..." Bonnie said quietly but Damon still shot her a dark look from the bar.

"He's not. He loves me." Caroline said confidently because if there was one thing she knew, it was that. She looked over at Damon and he winked at her and she giggled.

"I can't believe you're married." Bonnie shook her head and giggled. "That's insane."

"I know, but it's also awesome." Caroline smiled. "Listen, we're here for another reason as well and I'd like your opinion on it. We can't talk about it here, but would you meet us at the boarding house later?" She asked.

"Sure." Bonnie shrugged. "I'm just about to have lunch with Jeremy but I'll meet you after that."

"Okay." Caroline smiled. "We have to go tell the Sheriff now." She giggled.

"Good luck with that. Maybe you should remove her gun so she doesn't shoot, Damon." Bonnie laughed.

"I will." Caroline said seriously then looked over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" She asked quietly and Damon finished his drink then walked over to the table.

"Sorry, Damon." Bonnie said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Judgy. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Damon smiled at Caroline. Bonnie saw immediately how much love there was for her in those eyes and it took her breath away.

"See you later." Caroline grinned then took Damon's hand and they left the Grill. Bonnie saw them walk away and saw Damon kiss her. He loved her. It was true. Bonnie couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She was happy for her friend.

* * *

><p>Caroline knocked on her front door and soon her mother opened.<p>

"Caroline!" Her mother exclaimed then hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're home!" She grinned.

"Hey mom!" She said back.

"I love your hair. You look beautiful." The Sheriff said. "Hi Damon." She sheriff smiled.

"Liz." He nodded.

"Come in, both of you." She opened the door and allowed them in.

"I need to tell you something." Caroline said and her mother directed them over to the couch. She sat across from them.

"Go ahead, sweetie." She nodded.

"I just came from telling Bonnie and because of that, I need to say something first. I am being completely serious." Caroline said and the Sheriff looked confused. "Damon and I got married." Caroline blurted and the Sheriff looked shocked.

"Are you happy?" Liz asked. She noticed a lightness in her daughter that she hadn't seen for years.

"Very." Caroline said sincerely.

"Then I'm happy for you, sweetie. Congratulations!" Liz grinned then stood up and hugged her.

"I was so not expecting that reaction." Caroline giggled.

"Well, I'm annoyed that I wasn't there for the wedding, but I just want you to be happy." Liz said.

"Well, we'll have a wedding with family and friends at some point in the future so you can give me away then." Caroline giggled.

"Perfect." Liz grinned then turned to Damon. "So you're my son in law?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Kind of weird, huh?" Damon chuckled and she laughed.

"A little, but I know how strong you are. You can take care of her." Liz smiled.

"And I will." Damon promised. "I'll protect her with my life."

"This may sound a little strange, but can you eat human food?" She asked and they both laughed.

"We love human food." Caroline smiled.

"Great. Will you both come over for dinner tonight to celebrate? You can invite Bonnie and whoever else you want if you just let me know how many are coming." She smiled. Caroline looked to Damon who was grinning at her.

"Sure, we'd love to." Caroline smiled. "It'll probably be Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and Alaric."

"Ok, there's someone I want you to meet too." Liz said and Caroline looked surprised.

"You have a boyfriend? Mom! That's great!" Caroline grinned and Liz exhaled.

"Can you even have boyfriends at my age?" She chuckled.

"Age is just a number." Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"I probably should be weirded out that you're 168 years old." Caroline smiled and Liz looked surprised. She hadn't realised he had lived that long.

"I don't feel so bad now." Liz chuckled.

"You know, you should turn." Damon said and both Liz and Caroline's jaws dropped in disbelief. "What? It was only a suggestion." Damon shrugged.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon made their way back to the boarding house. When they got there, Ric was standing outside waiting for them with a huge grin on his face. Damon's car was still obviously in D.C. so they were running everywhere. Alaric stepped forward and hugged Damon.<p>

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?" He said and Damon chuckled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you missed me, Ric." Damon smirked then Ric hugged Caroline.

"Hey, Alaric!" She grinned.

"Mrs Salvatore." He nodded and Damon smirked.

"You told him already?" Caroline asked with a laugh.

"I'm always up for telling people when I win." He winked at her.

"Why did I marry you again?" She asked sceptically.

"Because of the supply closet." Damon smirked and she laughed nervously.

"I don't want to know." Alaric laughed then the three of them walked into the boarding house. Bonnie arrived not long after.

"I can't believe you knew all along and didn't say anything!" Bonnie exclaimed as soon as she saw Ric.

"I was sworn to secrecy." Ric shrugged.

"Is there any blood left here?" Damon asked curiously.

"How would I know?" Ric asked in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"I'll go check. You want some, Mrs Salvatore?" He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear to god! If you don't stop with that you'll be going to the supply closet by yourself." She said and Damon frowned.

"Fine." He muttered then took off. Bonnie and Ric burst out laughing at how easily Damon complied, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

* * *

><p>Jeremy got home after his lunch date with Bonnie and found Elena watching TV.<p>

"Hey, how come you're not at the boarding house?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Why would I be?" She asked confused.

"Because of Damon and Caroline." Jeremy shrugged.

"They're back?" Elena jumped to her feet.

"You haven't heard the news?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"What news?" Elena asked.

"They're together." Jeremy said and Elena blinked in shock.

"Like dating?" She asked.

"Not anymore. Now they're married." Jeremy said.

"You have got to actually be joking with me right now." Elena said.

"Nope. Damon and Caroline met up with Bonnie and told her in the Grill earlier. The Sheriff is throwing them a celebratory dinner tonight and we're invited." Jeremy shrugged.

"They're really married?" Elena asked quietly.

"Yeah. Bonnie said that Damon is totally in love with her and she's never seen Caroline so happy." Jeremy shrugged. "The dinner's at 8pm." He said then went up to his room. Elena pulled on her shoes and headed towards the boarding house.

* * *

><p>"So what is it you're thinking?" Damon asked Alaric as he sat back down, handed a glass of blood to Caroline then put an arm over her shoulder.<p>

"I've been doing some research on it and there have been a few cases of vampires with special skills. It doesn't happen too often but sometimes vampires can control the weather elements or spirits or animals. This is rare and highly coveted. If Caroline can control animals, she would be wanted by all the powerful vampires in the world." Alaric explained.

"Are those skills supposed to be a big deal?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well, yes." Alaric said. "The animals are drawn to the vampire unless he or she can learn to control it."

"I can control the weather." Damon shrugged and Alaric gaped at him in shock.

"Since when?" He asked confused.

"Since I turned." Damon said.

"And nobody's ever looked for you because of it?" He asked.

"It's hardly something I go around blabbing about." He shrugged. "I haven't had much need to use most of the control. I used to use fog when hunting but I don't anymore." He shrugged. "So you think Caroline is one of these animal controlling vampires?" He asked.

"Well, it's the rarest one. Spirit control is the most common then weather then animals." Alaric said. "Someone with control over all the predatory animals in the world could be very useful to a lot of people, not to mention dangerous." Ric pointed out.

"So how do we figure this out?" Caroline asked.

"We test it." Alaric shrugged. "If Damon can go catch like a mountain lion we can try it out."

"And why am I the cat-napper?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Because I could hardly catch it without shooting it." Ric said wryly.

"Fine." Damon shrugged. "Should we start tomorrow?" He asked Caroline.

"Sure." She nodded with a smile. "By the way, Alaric. My mom is throwing us a celebratory dinner tonight if you'd like to come?" Caroline asked him as she'd already called Bonnie to ask after her mother suggested it.

"I'd love to." Ric grinned. "I even got you two a gift." He said.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." Caroline smiled then her face fell as she heard a car coming down the gravel. It could only be one person and she felt herself tense. Damon of course felt that too and leaned in to whisper to her.

"I love you." He said to her and she relaxed a little. "Her showing up won't change that." He knew she was insecure about Elena, just as he was a little insecure when it came to Tyler and Matt, though he would never voice it. The monster inside of him wanted to eliminate the competition but Caroline assured him that there was no competition. Damon didn't move his arms from around Caroline when Elena entered the boarding house.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline smiled looking back at the door.

"Hey, Caroline, Damon." She said quietly. "I didn't know you two were coming back." She noticed instantly the arm that was wrapped around Caroline and she spotted Damon's wedding band on his finger next to his sun ring and she winced a little despite trying not to.

"Nobody did." Damon shrugged. "It was kind of spur of the moment." He lied. Ric knew. She noticed then that Damon didn't look at her the same way as he used to.

"Uh, Damon. Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. He looked at Caroline and she nodded. An interaction that Elena did not miss. He kissed Caroline's cheek then followed Elena out the front door. He closed it behind him and knew his wife would be listening but that wouldn't stop him from being honest.

"What's up, Elena?" He asked her curiously.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." She said to him.

"We'll be back every couple of months for a few days. Barbie's having a hard time being away from here, so we'll come back as much as she wants to." Damon said sincerely.

"So you two really are together?" She asked.

"Yep." Damon nodded.

"And you really married her?" She asked sceptically.

"I did." He replied.

"I don't get it. You told me you loved me then three weeks later, you come back married to Caroline?" She asked.

"I do love you, Elena. But this time away has put that in perspective for me. It's the same way that Caroline loves Bonnie." Damon said. "I love you as a friend and nothing more. I didn't feel anything when you kissed me. I'm in love with, Caroline. She makes me happy." He said. "Liz is having a dinner for us tonight and we'd like it if you came." Damon said to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Damon. But I can't. I can't accept this." She said as tears streamed down her face. "When you left, I was a mess. I was more of a mess about you leaving than Stefan. I want you and I can't accept that you want my best friend. I'm sorry." She said to him, hoping he would change his mind.

"I'm sorry to hear that Elena, but I love my wife." Damon told her then exhaled. That annoyed him. "In that case, I'll tell her that you aren't coming tonight." He said curtly then walked back into the boarding house and closed the door behind him. Caroline rushed over and hugged him and he breathed in her scent and he was home. With her, he was home. They walked back over to the couch and sat down next to each other.

"How did it go?" Bonnie asked.

"She refuses to accept us." Damon said to Bonnie. "So she won't be coming tonight."

"She didn't say she wouldn't come." Caroline said to him softly.

"No, she didn't. I told her she wouldn't be coming." Damon told them all. He turned to Caroline and looked her dead in the eye. "I love you and I don't care what she thinks. If she can't accept us then I don't need her in my life." Caroline smiled at him sadly.

"I love you too but I've been friends with Elena since first grade. I have to make things right with her." She told him.

"No, she needs to make things right with you. She should be happy that you found happiness. As your friend, she should want that for you." Damon explained.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Damon's right." Bonnie said and he smirked at her.

"I liked the sound of that. Can you say it again?" Damon asked and Bonnie laughed.

"Elena has no right to be angry at the two of you for this." Bonnie said, ignoring Damon's comment. "She made it clear all along that she loved Stefan."

"It's true." Damon said to Caroline. "Anyway, let's not talk about Elena anymore." Damon grinned. "You should call your mother and tell her that Bonnie, Ric and Jeremy will be coming."

* * *

><p>I know you were all waiting for Elena's reaction, was it what you expected?<p> 


	11. You Knew Who I Was When You Married Me

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon were in his room at the boarding house getting ready for the dinner with Liz. Everyone else had cleared off to get ready for it too. Damon kept shooting glances at her as he put on a suit he'd left behind. He was a little worried about her.<p>

"You know, you've been quiet since Elena was here." Damon said behind her as she was pulling on a purple bandage dress. She turned around.

"I'm just upset by it, to be honest. I was happy for her when she was with Stefan but she can't be happy for me. It's not fair." Caroline replied. "I'm also mad at myself for doubting you. When I heard you tell her that you love her, I had a moment where I thought you wanted her. But I should have known better." She said to him. "I have to stop being so insecure." She said honestly. They'd been really honest with each other since they got married so she didn't hesitate in voicing her concern and her feelings. Damon walked up to her and stroked her cheek lightly with his knuckles.

"I understand why it would have maybe looked that way at first, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm exactly where I want to be." He said to her and she smiled.

"I know." She nodded then kissed him.

"Do you want me to go talk to her again? Ask her to work things out with you?" Damon asked her. He really didn't want to do that but he would do it for her.

"No, it's fine. Elena's the type who gets mad first and accepts things later. She only found out today. Once she's had a little time, she'll realise that we're perfect for each other and that she's happy for us. She'll feel bad and come apologise. It is kind of a shock though for an outsider. They weren't there to see us fall for each other." She smiled.

"And fall we did." Damon grinned. "We still have a little time, you know." He cocked an eyebrow. "And the boarding house does have a supply closet." He winked and she giggled.

"Lead the way." She smirked back at him.

* * *

><p>They arrived at 8pm sharp at the Sheriff's house and Caroline knocked again. She didn't know why but she felt a little uncomfortable just walking in. Liz hurried to the door and she was wearing a navy blue and cream shift dress. Caroline was happy to see her out of uniform.<p>

"Right on time." Liz smiled. "Come in." She grinned.

"Thanks for doing this, Liz. It means a lot." Damon smiled at her.

"I'm happy to do it." She smiled. They walked in and Caroline saw a tall dark haired man wearing brown suit pants and a checkered tan shirt with no tie. She wanted to instantly take him shopping and make sure he never wore something that hideous again but knew she had to be nice for her mother. "This is Roger. He's the Sheriff of the next town over." She smiled at the man. Caroline could tell that her mother really liked him so she walked forward and held her hand out.

"Hi, Roger, it's really nice to meet you." Caroline smiled. "I'm Caroline and this is my husband, Damon." She pointed to Damon who shook his hand also.

"Nice to meet you, Roger." Damon nodded.

"It's nice to meet both of you, too. Liz talks about you all the time, Caroline. It's nice to have you back." He smiled. He had a nice warm smile and looked to be in his mid forties. "Congratulations to you both, as well." He smiled.

"Thank you." Caroline grinned. Just then Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric showed up at the door. Liz went to open it for them, leaving Caroline and Damon alone with Roger. "How long have you and my mom been dating?" She asked.

"About six weeks. Um... I know we just met but while I have you two alone..." He looked a little nervous. "I have a vampire causing havoc in my town, is there any chance you two could check it out?" He asked quietly and Damon narrowed his eyes at the man. "Yes, I know what you are." Roger nodded.

"Did Liz tell you?" Damon asked curiously.

"No. There have been vampires around this area in Virginia for years so you learn how to spot them." He said.

"Then why aren't you pulling out stakes?" Caroline asked.

"Because I've actually met some really decent vampires in my time and I know that they aren't all the same." He said. "So Liz knows about vampires?" He asked quietly then the Sheriff came back into the living room with the three new guests. Damon smirked.

"Sheriff, do you know about vampires?" Damon grinned and her face fell.

"Why are you talking about this?" Liz asked looking at Roger.

"Yeah..." Damon said awkwardly. "I guess you two should go have a little chat with each other." Liz nodded and went into the kitchen with Roger following.

"What's going on?" Ric asked Damon.

"The Sheriff's boy toy just told Caroline and I that he knows what we are and asked us to take out a vampire that's running amuck." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boy." Ric exhaled.

"Not even one day back." Caroline huffed and Damon went to her and held her shoulders.

"Hey." He said to her. "Listen to me, you just enjoy yourself tonight and I'll take care of this with Roger." Damon said to her. "You don't have to worry about anything." He said to her gently.

"Is it just me, or is it weird seeing Damon in love?" Jeremy quipped and Bonnie and Alaric chuckled. Damon shot them a glare before turning back to Caroline and his gaze softened again instantly.

"I'll be right back." Damon said to her then sped into the kitchen. Liz and Roger jumped a little at his sudden appearance. "I'll take care of your vampire but tonight is important to Caroline and you will not ruin it for her by bringing this up again." He warned Roger who gulped.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Roger said.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at 9am and we'll talk." Damon said and Roger nodded. "Good." He said then went back to his bride.

"I would not want to piss him off." Roger whispered to Liz.

"No, you really don't. Believe me." Liz said to him wide eyed.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat between Damon and Ric on one side of the table, Bonnie and Jeremy were on the other side and Liz and Roger sat at the ends. Damon was next to Liz because it looked like Roger was a little afraid of him. Ric had been highly amused by that but didn't comment on it. Liz was no cook so she'd picked up the food from a fancy restaurant that was her daughter's favourite. She'd chosen all of Caroline's favourites from the menu with shrimp cocktail to start, cabbage stuffed turkey breast for the main course and chocolate cake as the dessert.<p>

"Mom, that was so great. I can't believe you remembered all of that!" Caroline grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it." Liz smiled. "I actually have a little gift for you." She said with a grin then left the table and collected two small wrapped packages from a drawer. She gave the first to Caroline who opened it and gasped.

"This is grandma's bracelet." Caroline said confused.

"She gave it to me when I got married and I thought I would do the same." She smiled.

"Thank you." Caroline welled up with tears.

"I know how much you always loved it." Liz said getting a little emotional herself. "And this one is for both of you." She handed it to Damon who looked surprised.

"You didn't have to get us anything." Damon said to her.

"Open it." She smiled. Damon took off the lid to the box and pulled out a stack of papers. Caroline looked and her jaw dropped.

"You're giving us the vacation house?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, I never use it and I figured that eventually, you two wouldn't be able to visit openly because people would notice you hadn't aged. This is only half an hour away so any time you want to visit, I can meet you there. In case you ever want to be close to home." The Sheriff said and Caroline burst into tears and went over to her mother and hugged her.

"Thank you!" She sniffed.

"I don't know what to say." Damon said startled. "Thank you." He said to her genuinely.

"You're welcome." Liz smiled.

"My gift totally doesn't top that." Alaric chuckled. "But I'll give it to you anyway." He handed it to Caroline who opened it.

"You got us a satellite phone?" Damon laughed.

"Well, I figured you could use it on all these little adventures you're going to be going on." He shrugged.

"Thanks, man. I can honestly say; I don't have one of these." Damon smirked and all of them laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't get you anything." Jeremy said. "Bonnie didn't tell me." He glared at his girlfriend.

"It's ok, Jer." Caroline smiled. "We didn't expect anything. We're just happy you all are here." She smiled a little sadly.

"I do have something for you both." Bonnie said and pulled out a little jewellery box. She opened it to show them and Damon and Caroline both looked confused. There were two small stones that were completely flat, maybe only a millimetre thick.

"What's that?" Caroline asked and Bonnie grinned.

"These are spelled lapis lazuli. It's what's in your rings, but these are so thin that you can put them directly under your skin, that way they can never be ripped off." She said with a smile.

"That's amazing, Judgy." Damon grinned. "Thanks." He smiled and she giggled. "You're totally going to enjoy slicing me to put that in aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I did consider that." She winked and he chuckled. The Sheriff was obviously very confused at their banter.

"Do you two not like each other?" The Sheriff asked and they both grinned at each other.

"She set me on fire." Damon said.

"And he bit me." Bonnie defended.

"But I like her just fine." Damon chuckled.

"He's not so bad either." Bonnie added with a smile.

"I'll just stay out of it." The Sheriff said as they had only added to her confusion. "You know, I didn't know that vampires could get a tan." She said with a smile and Damon deadpanned while Bonnie and Caroline buckled over in hysterical laugher. "What did I miss?" The sheriff asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Damon said quickly. "Let's just talk about something else." He said and they continued to laugh.

"Damon got a spray tan." Bonnie said and Damon shot her a look so fierce that if he'd been a witch she would have burst into flames. Alaric and Jeremy's eyes widened and they started laughing hysterically too.

"I'm never going to live this down." He mumbled and even the Sheriff was having a hard time controlling her laughter.

"Please, Caroline." Alaric said. "Tell me how the hell that happened!" He exclaimed.

"He lost a bet." Caroline said with a grin.

"What else did you two get up to?" Alaric chuckled then froze. "Aside from the supply closet." Bonnie and Damon chuckled while Caroline just looked at her mother wide eyed but she didn't seem to get the joke so she sighed in relief.

"Can I tell them about this?" She asked Damon and he nodded. "We have a thing we do, called our daily bet. We flip a coin to determine the winner. We pick something the other has to do before we flip." She shrugged.

"Well I can see you didn't win the eyebrow bet." Bonnie giggled.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Caroline exclaimed and Damon shook his head.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Judgy." Damon seethed and Bonnie laughed.

"I'm doing that tomorrow." She grinned.

"Caroline, we're going to see Klaus soon. I'm not going to the most dangerous vampire in the world with half of my eyebrows missing." Damon warned.

"It wouldn't be half; it would only be the stragglers." Caroline huffed and Alaric chuckled.

"What other bets did you have?" Ric asked.

"My hair, piercings, tattoos, limbo party... but my favourite was the day that I won so Damon had to give me a compliment every time he smirked." She grinned at Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you must have gotten a lot then." Alaric laughed.

"11." Caroline chuckled.

"You didn't tell them your genius plan of turning a man eating shark into a vampire." Damon quipped and they all looked at Caroline like she was nuts.

"Well, I didn't." She mumbled.

"Thank god." Her mother said. "That could have been a blood bath."

"Where else do you plan to visit?" Roger asked curiously.

"The only place we've decided on so far is the rainforest." Caroline replied.

"But it depends where Klaus is. If he's still in Europe, then we can spend some time exploring there before we head back to South America if you want to." Damon shrugged looking at Caroline.

"Wait. The same Klaus who took Stefan and sacrificed Jenna?" The Sheriff asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Damon nodded sadly.

"Why would you go see him?" She exclaimed.

"We literally have no way to kill him, Liz. I know what he did here is unforgivable, but it's better to have someone like that on your side than coming after you. He has a proposition for me and I'm going to hear him out." Damon said.

"What about Caroline?" She asked. "What's the proposition?"

"It's for me too." Caroline said quietly. "He wants us to become hunters."

"Hunters? For what?" She asked wide eyed.

"Demons, werewolves, traitor vampires." Damon shrugged.

"Man, I want in on that." Ric said with a grin.

"Next year." Damon replied and Ric nodded.

"That doesn't sound safe." Liz said.

"No, but these creatures massacre humans too. It would benefit everyone in the long run." Damon shrugged.

* * *

><p>They finished up their evening, said their thank you to Liz, then left. Bonnie dropped Ric, Damon and Caroline off at the Grill because Damon wanted to talk to them both. They walked in and got a booth. Damon slid in next to Caroline and put his arm around her.<p>

"What did you want to talk about?" Ric asked.

"Katherine's been staying at the boarding house." Damon said. "I smelled her there earlier and I just wanted to give you both a heads up." He said. "I actually have an idea." He smirked then explained what he was thinking to both of them. They had a few drinks and were just leaving when Matt spotted them.

"Caroline?" He asked confused then spotted her hand interlaced with Damon's. "You're with him?" He seethed.

"Hey, Matt. Yeah, I am." She said. Damon gritted his teeth to keep from killing him.

"Damon, why don't you and I head out and give them a minute?" Ric asked and nudged Damon out the door.

"Why did you do that?" Damon snapped once they were outside.

"It's not like you can't still hear them." Alaric frowned. "No need to go all jealous husband on them." Alaric said but Damon ignored him and listened.

"_What are you doing with him?" Matt asked._

"_I love him, Matt." She replied softly._

"_No, you love me." He replied angrily._

"_Not anymore." She said. "But you'll always be my friend."_

"_No, not if you're with him. You have to choose. Me or him." Matt said._

"_Don't do that." Caroline pleaded._

"_Choose." Matt seethed._

"_Then it's easy. Him. I married him, Matt." Caroline said._

"_Are you out of your mind? He killed my sister."_

"_No, he turned her. Stefan killed Vicki because she was going to kill Elena."_

"_Which she wouldn't have done if she wasn't a vampire in the first place." Matt retorted. "Does the Sheriff know about this?"_

"_She does. We just came from her house. She had a dinner party to celebrate our wedding." Caroline explained._

"_I can't believe you, Caroline. How could you do this to me?"_

"_This was not something that I did to you. I fell in love with a guy that is perfect for me. I won't apologise for that." She said. "I am sorry for hurting you though. I hope we can still be friends." She said. "But this is just the way things are. Take care, Matt."_ She said then left the grill to join Damon and Alaric.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"Fine." She sighed.

"I can kill him if you want me to." Damon said to her and she deadpanned.

"No. You will not." She warned.

"Fine." Damon rolled his eyes. "By the way, Ric." Damon pulled out the sun ring from his pocket. "I took this from a vampire I killed, if you want it." He handed the ring to Ric.

"A day ring?" He asked curiously.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Thanks." Ric grinned.

"Bonnie will probably make you one anyway but this could be a back up." Damon shrugged.

"Why don't you hold on to it?" Alaric asked handing it back to Damon. "You might need it at some point in the next year." Ric said.

"Ok, I'll keep it for now." Damon nodded. "Maybe Seth will turn." He said thoughtfully.

"That would be amazing." Caroline grinned.

"Who's Seth?" Ric asked.

* * *

><p>Ric picked Damon up just before 9am the following morning to go to their meeting with Roger. Caroline didn't feel comfortable staying in the boarding house by herself with Katherine maybe being there so Damon escorted her over to Bonnie's house where he knew she would be safe. He didn't want her getting involved with the meeting even though she said she was less breakable than Ric. They arrived at the Sheriff's house at 9am and walked up to her door and knocked. She opened the door and allowed them in then they went over to the table to discuss the problem.<p>

"I know what he looks like." Roger said then gave them the description. "He knows that I know what he is and he seems to like messing with me." Damon smirked because he kind of liked the vampire already.

"You want me to find him and kill him, then." Damon said.

"He's killed 17 people in my town. I can't have him there anymore. Damon tried to count how many he'd killed in Mystic Falls since he first arrived last year and found it was more than that but he didn't comment.

"Alright. Any idea where he is?" Damon asked.

"He can't come out during the day; that much I know. I caught him once but he got away." Roger said defeated. "There's a bunch of caves in the woods and I think he might be there. I tracked him there once."

"Do you have any idea how old he is?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yeah. He actually came from my town. He was in High school with my parents." Roger said.

"That's fine, then. Easy peasy." Damon smirked.

"Let's go hunting." Ric grinned and Damon rolled his eyes. They said goodbye and walked out the door and got into Ric's car.

"You know, I think you enjoy the killing more than I do." Damon smirked.

"Is that even possible?" Ric chuckled.

"I do love to kill things." Damon conceded.

"So how are things with Caroline? You and I haven't had a chance to really talk about it." Ric said.

"It's great so far. She's still way too perky and talks too much but I'm used to it now." Damon shrugged.

"So you don't mind being a one woman man?" Ric cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope. I've been there, done that with so many women. I know I'm not missing out on anything. Believe me; I'm having the best sex of my life." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

"I am really happy for you man. You're going to have to hook me up with a hot vampire once I turn." He grinned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"First Stefan, now you. Do I look like a matchmaker?" He smirked then his phone rang. "Speak of the devil." He said then answered. "Hello, Stefan." He smiled.

"_Hey! Are you in Mystic Falls yet?_" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be leaving tomorrow night."

"_How did everyone take your news?_" Stefan asked.

"Judgy didn't believe it at first but after a while was happy for us and Liz threw us a dinner party to celebrate." Damon said.

"_And Elena?_" Stefan asked and Damon grimaced.

"She wasn't happy about it."

"_What did she say?_" Damon rolled his eyes. They seemed to be in a good place and he didn't want to hurt his brother anymore.

"That she wouldn't accept it." He left out the part about wanting him on purpose.

"_That's a bit... harsh._" Stefan admitted.

"Yeah well, she's one of those. She doesn't want me but she doesn't want anyone else to have me either." Damon lied and Alaric shot him a strange look as he knew that wasn't true.

"_Do you care what she thinks?_" Stefan asked.

"No. Not at all, surprisingly." Damon said.

"_Are you still coming to visit me after you've been there?_" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Where are we meeting you anyway?" Damon asked.

"_Klaus told me to tell you that we'd wait for you in Amsterdam. That's where the library is._" Stefan explained.

"God, I hate feeding off of people who've been smoking pot." Damon complained and Stefan chuckled.

"_Yeah, the mellow feeling gets a little much after a while._" Stefan agreed.

"Do you want anything from home?" Damon asked.

"_Can you bring my passport and the necklace mother gave me?_" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." Damon nodded. "If you think of anything else by tomorrow let me know."

"_Great. Thanks Damon._"

"See you soon, Stef." Damon smiled. Then hung up.

"That's the most civil conversation I've ever heard you have with him." Alaric said surprised.

"We're actually on good terms now that Elena and Katherine aren't in the way." Damon said.

"Speaking of Elena, why did you lie to him?" Ric asked.

"He's going through enough without finding out that his girlfriend missed his brother more than him." Damon replied dryly.

"It just hit me that when I turn I'll be travelling with a married couple. I'm going to be a total third wheel." Alaric chuckled.

"No, you won't." Damon smirked. "You and I are going to party like its 1999." Ric chuckled.

"And how does your wife feel about that?" Ric cocked an eyebrow.

"She's cool." Damon shrugged. "As long as I keep my pants on she won't mind." He laughed.

"Fair enough. Has she said anything about Andie?" Ric asked and Damon's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot to break up with her!" Damon exclaimed then put his forehead in his hand. "She's going to be so mad."

"Andie?" Ric asked.

"No, Caroline." Damon said. "I have to call her and tell her."

"Why don't you just call Andie and break up with her then Caroline doesn't need to know." Ric shrugged and Damon looked at him sceptically.

"No, I have to tell her. If she finds out later and I didn't tell her, there will be hell to pay. I'll call her now. I'd rather not see her face when I tell her. She's going to make that disappointed face that kills me." Damon mumbled.

"You're so whipped." Ric laughed.

"I know." Damon grumbled as he got his phone out then dialled her number.

"_Hey! How'd the meeting go?_" Caroline answered.

"We're on our way to kill him now." Damon replied.

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I could help._" She said.

"No I don't want you near this guy. He sounds like me, 50 years ago so you're going nowhere near him." Damon said. "But... that's not why I'm calling."

"_What's wrong?_" She asked.

"You're going to be mad." Damon said quietly.

"_Just tell me._" She said.

"I just remembered that I forgot to break up with Andie." He said and the line went quiet. "Caroline?" He asked.

"_I can't talk to you right now._" Then she hung up.

"She hung up on me!" Damon exclaimed.

"I told you not to tell her." Ric said.

"Think it'd be easier if I just off'd Andie?" Damon asked Ric.

"No! I think she's upset at the fact that you don't give a rat's ass about Andie."

"I don't get it." Damon said honestly and confused.

"Fine, I'll say it but don't kill me. You started out with Caroline the same way. She was once as disposable to you as Andie is." Ric said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"I never even thought about that." Damon winced. "How the hell do I make this up to her?"

"Just compel Andie to forget everything about vampires, tell her you cheated on her and you love someone else. Be the bad guy." Alaric said. "Show Caroline that you accepted the consequences of your actions and do a lot of grovelling."

"You think that'll work?" Damon asked sceptically.

"You have to do something." Alaric shrugged.

"The witch is so going to set me on fire for this." Damon said stonily and Ric chuckled.

"It'll work out. It's not like she didn't know who you were when she married you." Ric pointed out but it didn't make Damon feel any better. They soon parked and started into the woods, heading for the caves. They found the vampire in the caves and Damon took out his frustrations on him by literally ripping him apart. Ric was shocked at the brutality that Damon was capable of. "You better not get blood on my seats." Ric mumbled as they walked back to the car. Damon just snorted in response and the drive back was made in silence. Ric dropped Damon off at the boarding house and he went inside. He went up to his room to shower and change but was intercepted by Katherine.

"Damon, when did you get here?" She asked but he ignored her and stepped around her and continued to his room. He walked into the bathroom and undressed then got in the shower. Once he was finished he went back into his room with a towel wrapped around him, only to find Katherine lounging on his bed. He ignored her again and went to his closet and picked out clothes. She came up behind him and pulled the towel off but he still ignored her. "You're seriously not going to talk to me?" She asked annoyed.

"Not in the mood to talk to you. Oh, and stealing my towel – real mature." Damon replied stonily and pulled his clothes on. Once he was dressed he left his room and headed downstairs to get a drink. Katherine followed him down.

"What are you so mad about?" She asked.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked her. "This isn't your house." He said.

"I'm hiding out here until I know where Klaus is." She shrugged.

"I know where he is. I spoke to Stefan like an hour ago." Damon replied and her jaw dropped.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"And why should I tell you?" He cocked his head to the side. "You could easily go and tell him where I am since he's looking for me." Damon lied as it was part of the plan.

"Well, you could do the same." She said.

"No thanks; bargaining isn't going to work with him." Damon said.

"So Stefan tipped you off where they are so you could go the other way?" She asked.

"Yup." He nodded.

"I can come with you, then. We could keep each other safe. I have years of experience of being on the run." She said.

"And why would I even want you to come with me?" He asked with a scoff.

"Because I know some vampires in different places who could help us get rid of him once and for all." She suggested and Damon smirked.

"I'll think about it." He shrugged.

"When are you leaving here?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night." Damon said.

"I'll be ready. I'll be back tonight; I have some things to take care of." She nodded then sped out of the house. Damon grinned that she had fallen into his trap.

* * *

><p>He went into the woods and found a huge male mountain lion and 'cat-napped' him. He brought the animal back to the boarding house and locked it in the cell. It was not best pleased. He thought this was a ridiculous idea but was trying to keep on Caroline's good side. He went back upstairs and noticed Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric coming in the door. He walked over to kiss her but she turned her face away and walked past him into the living room.<p>

"Caroline, I need to talk to you." Damon said to her.

"No, you don't." She snapped and he rolled his eyes. He rushed her and threw her over his shoulder then sped up to his room.

"Yes, I do." He said to her as he set her down. She looked beyond furious. "You really shouldn't be mad at me. I could have just not told you and fixed it behind your back. But no, I stuck to our honesty agreement and told you. Now you won't even look at me."

"You don't get it." She sighed.

"I do. You think that she's basically you, last year." Damon said and Caroline looked surprised.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'll compel her to forget everything about vampires then I'll break up with her properly. I'll tell her the truth; that I fell in love with you." Damon said.

"It doesn't change that she was just a blood bag and fuck to you." Caroline seethed.

"You knew who you married. I told you that I might fuck up sometimes." Damon said ashamed. "But here's your out. If you don't want to be with me, then don't be." Damon said then he left the room leaving a stunned Caroline behind.


	12. The Queen and her Dark Prince

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Damon raced down stairs into the basement and got the lion. He held onto it with one arm and walked back up into the living room. Bonnie and Alaric's eyes widened. The lion squirmed against his side and tried to get away but his grip was like steel. Soon Caroline made her way down and as she neared the lion, he calmed down. Damon slowly put the lion down on the floor but stood close in case he'd have to move fast and catch him. Caroline stood in front of the lion and he sat down. She reached her hand forward and the lion allowed her to touch him.<p>

"Incredible." Alaric said. "Now Caroline, think of a command for him in your head and concentrate on it like we talked about." She concentrated on the lion and he stood up, walked over to Bonnie, licked her hand then came back and sat down in front of Caroline.

"You commanded him to do that?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled.

"A heads up next time would be nice." Bonnie said sarcastically and Damon smirked at the little witch but didn't say anything.

"Try to communicate with him." Alaric suggested. She looked into the lion's eyes and thought to him.

_Hello._ She said.

_Hello, my Queen._ She heard a deep voice reply and she blinked in surprise.

_I'm not a Queen._ Caroline said confused.

_Yes, you are. The only one who can command us is the Queen._ He said to her and she gasped.

"Anything else you want me to try?" Caroline asked.

"Did communication work?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded unnerved.

"Wow! That's amazing! Then yeah, we're done." Alaric nodded.

_Thank you for helping me. You can leave now if you want to._ Caroline sent to the lion. He bowed his head to her then took off out the patio door.

"You sent him away?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah... He told me something kind of creepy." She said. "He told me I'm a Queen because the only one who can command them is the Queen." She said wide eyed and Bonnie and Alaric looked shocked. Damon just rolled his eyes but didn't comment. As far as he was concerned, they were over. She didn't want him anymore so there was no reason for him to be there.

"Are we done here?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Ric nodded.

"Good." Damon grumbled then shot up to his room and slammed the door. He opened up his suitcase and hers and made sure all of her stuff was out of his and all of his was out of hers then repacked. Katherine showed up a few hours later and the two of them left without saying a word to anyone. Damon compelled and broke up with Andie before heading to the airport with Katherine.

* * *

><p>Caroline had been sulking at Bonnie's house all day when she decided they should probably work things out. She didn't want things to be over between them but she was just so mad. She loved him and knew it was just a fight so she went back to the boarding house. She called for Damon when she walked in but he didn't reply so she went up to his room and found his suitcase gone and a note on the bed addressed to her. She welled up immediately as she opened the note.<p>

_Dear Caroline,_

_I meant what I said in my vows, I don't deserve you. I understand that you don't want to be with me and I accept it. I'm still going ahead with the Katherine plan so you don't have to worry about her hurting you ever again and you won't have to worry about me hurting you either. I'm sorry._

_I'll love you forever._

_Damon_

Caroline burst into tears and called Damon's phone but it was switched off. She left him a voicemail asking him to call her back. She knew he was going to Amsterdam so she picked up her cases and called a taxi to take her to the airport. She called Ric while she was in the cab.

"_Hey Caroline._"

"Damon left." She cried.

"_What? What are you talking about?_" He asked confused.

"Damon left me and I'm going after him. I need you to tell Bonnie that I left." She said. "I'll call my mom when I get to the airport." She said.

"_Why did he leave?_" Ric asked. "_Was it to do with your fight?_"

"You know about it?" She asked surprised.

"_Yeah, he was so worried that you wouldn't forgive him._" That made Caroline cry harder.

"I'll find him." She promised.

"_I'll call him and tell him to stop being dramatic._" Ric said and she chuckled despite her tears. They said goodbye and she hung up. When she got to the airport, she booked a connecting flight to Amsterdam and compelled the woman to tell her which flight Damon was on, but his flight had already left two hours earlier. She had to get to him before he made some stupid rash deal with Klaus.

* * *

><p>Damon and Katherine landed in Amsterdam and made their way to the hotel that Klaus and Stefan were staying at. He made sure he got a room on the same floor as them and Katherine suspected nothing. In fact, she hadn't shut up since they left Mystic Falls. She blabbed on and on and Damon had enough. He was so glad that they were finally in the hotel room. When she was putting her bag down Damon came up behind her and snapped her neck. It wouldn't kill her but it would knock her out for about 20 minutes. He pulled on his gloves and tied her up in ropes that were pre-soaked in vervain then put her in a large sack. He smirked at how easy it had been then left the room with the sack hanging over his left shoulder. He made his way towards Klaus' suite and knocked on the door. A vampire he didn't know answered the door.<p>

"Who are you?" The vampire snapped and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Tell his majesty that I come bearing gifts." Damon smirked. The vampire looked like he was about to rip him to shreds when Klaus laughed.

"Let him in." Klaus said and the vampire immediately stepped aside. Damon sauntered in and smirked at Klaus and Stefan. "Nice to see you again, Damon."

"You too, Klaus." Damon nodded. "I have a present for you." He said then tossed the sack on the ground. Klaus looked delighted that he was getting a present and untied it then held the bottom up and she tumbled out. Klaus' jaw dropped and his eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at the smirking Damon. "You like?" Damon grinned like a fool.

"Damon. I have to say I am extremely impressed with you." Klaus grinned and stood up and stuck his hand out for Damon to shake. Damon shook his hand with a smile.

"How did you even find her?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"She was in the boarding house." Damon shrugged.

"How did you get her here then?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I told her you were in South America so she was more than happy to follow me to Europe." Damon smirked.

"You are definitely growing on me, Damon." Klaus smiled cheekily. Just then Katherine started to stir. "Hello, sweetheart." Klaus smirked at Katherine and her eyes snapped open.

"Damon, I'll kill you for this." Katherine seethed.

"If you haven't noticed, you're the one tied up, not me." Damon smirked then sat down next to Stefan on the couch.

"You lied! You said Klaus was after you!" She panicked.

"Yeah, well as you can see, he's not." Damon smirked.

"Stefan! Help me." She pleaded and he shook his head.

"No. You deserve this." Stefan said.

"The Salvatore brothers are Team Klaus now." Klaus laughed.

"Don't push it." Damon said dryly and Klaus laughed.

"She's 350 years older than you, how did you get the upper hand?" Klaus asked curiously.

"She may be old, but I'm wily." Damon smirked and Klaus laughed.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in action." Klaus grinned.

"Speaking of action. Katherine called a bunch of anti-Klaus vampires to meet her in..." Damon looked at his phone. "45 minutes, if you're up for a brawl." Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Always." Klaus nodded with wide eyes. He looked like a child who was in his first toy store. "Are you in?" Klaus asked and Damon knew his decision would change things.

"Always." Damon grinned.

"Excellent." Klaus clapped happily.

"Are you?" Damon turned to look at Stefan with a grin.

"I'm in." Stefan nodded.

"This is going to be fun." Klaus grinned happily. "Now what do we do with you?" Klaus looked at Katherine who looked afraid.

"Oh, another thing." Damon said. "Miss Blabby over there told me a few things on the flight that you might be interested in." Damon said.

"Damon, no!" Katherine pleaded.

"Tell me." Klaus grinned.

"She killed two vampires known as 'The Twins'." Damon shrugged and Klaus' features hardened.

"What else?" Klaus asked but his gaze never left Katherine.

"She found a vampire witch strong enough to put a spell on you." Damon said.

"What is the spell?" Klaus asked.

"Apparently it puts your curse back." Damon said. "She'll be one of the vampires that we'll be meeting today." Klaus nodded, still in thought.

"Anything else?" Klaus asked.

"Katherine pulled the dagger out of Elijah." Damon said to him and Klaus looked enraged.

"You'll pay for this Katerina." Klaus seethed. "Thank you for the information, Damon." He then picked up Katherine and threw her into the bedroom. There were 6 vampires in there and Klaus instructed them to watch her. He came back through moments later. "I appreciate you telling me. You have shown me that you can be trusted." Klaus said then sat down across from Damon. "So, have you come to work for me?" Klaus asked.

"No." Damon shook his head and Klaus looked surprised. "I don't work _for_ anyone. Never have, never will. I will however work _with _you and be your ally and one day your friend."

"Nobody has ever offered that before." Klaus said genuinely.

"I get it, you could kill me in a second, but I think I could be of some use to you. I'll have your back if you have mine." Damon said seriously.

"I respect that." Klaus agreed. "We have a deal." He nodded. "Where is your beautiful bride?" Klaus asked.

"On her way." Stefan replied and Damon's head snapped to look at him.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You don't know where your wife is?" Klaus asked surprised.

"We had a fight. I was giving her time to cool off." Damon smirked. "What better way to do that then to go to Europe and tear a few asshole vampires up?"

"Yes, women can be a handful." Klaus grinned. "You spoke to her, Stefan?"

"Yeah, her plane lands in three hours." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well that gives us enough time to get rid of the scum before I have to pick her up." He said and Klaus laughed.

"You love her, don't you?" Klaus asked.

"I do." Damon nodded.

"What does she think about hunting?" Klaus asked curiously.

"She's really interested, actually." Damon nodded. "Her only concern was that she doesn't want to do it all the time."

"That's understandable." Klaus nodded. "So, what did she suggest?" He asked.

"She just wanted to talk to you about options. We didn't really discuss it too much since we had to talk to you first." Damon shrugged.

"What would you deem to be suitable?" He asked.

"Do it for a few years, then have a few years off before going back to it and so on." Damon shrugged.

"That's reasonable." Klaus nodded. "Do you have any plans to add to your hunting party?"

"Yes, actually." Damon said. "I'm going to turn Alaric next year and he's already agreed to join."

"Excellent." Klaus grinned. "You're very well organised for one so impulsive." He commented and Damon chuckled.

"I can't be impulsive all the time; that would get boring." Damon smirked.

"Anyone else?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"I have one other friend that I'm considering then hopefully Stefan, when he's finished his deal." Damon smiled at his brother.

"I'm definitely in." Stefan smiled back.

"So we have an agreement that you will both become hunters?" Klaus asked.

"Definitely. But Caroline needs some training." Damon said.

"We can arrange the training for all of you." Klaus said then seemed to consider something. "I have a wedding present for you, Damon." Klaus said.

"You didn't have to do that." Damon said genuinely.

"You brought me Katerina and information and agreed to hunt for nothing in return. You have earned my trust, so my wedding present to you is Stefan's release." Klaus said and both brothers' eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you." Damon said honestly.

"Yes, thank you." Stefan said.

"It is on the condition that you both hunt and Stefan, you will continue to drink human blood. You cannot go back to the pathetic rabbit eating vampire that you were." Klaus warned.

"Agreed." Damon said. "He's useless like that." Stefan shot him a dirty look. "Well you are." Damon said sarcastically and Klaus laughed. "I feel like I can trust you, Klaus." Damon said.

"You can." He nodded.

"Then I will tell you something that will be useful to all of us." Damon said to him. "On the condition that you allow her to choose to help you and not be forced."

"I agree." Klaus said confused.

"My Caroline is the Queen." Damon said and Klaus gasped.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"Queen? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"The Queen of the animals." Klaus grinned. "She can control animals with her mind and communicate with them. This is wonderful news. How long have you known?"

"She's had a strange effect on animals for a few weeks that I've noticed but we didn't know for sure until yesterday." Damon explained.

"How did you know for sure?" Klaus asked.

"I cat-napped a mountain lion and brought it to the boarding house." Damon shrugged and Klaus laughed. He found Damon to be so fascinating. "She spoke to him and he told her she was the Queen." He explained.

"What else has happened in regard to this?" Klaus asked.

"There's more to the demon story. She befriended a great white shark and she swam to him when the demon was after her and he ate the demon to protect her." Damon said and Klaus gasped.

"Truly remarkable." He said then he frowned.

"What is it?" Damon asked worried.

"She must be protected. There are many who will try to take her." Klaus explained.

"I'll protect her." Damon said fiercely.

"You have my word that I will protect her as well." Klaus said seriously.

"Thank you." Damon said.

"This is much more than you know now. I will show you more about it in the library when we go there.

"Like what?" Damon asked concerned.

"Other creatures will be drawn to her like werewolves and demons. Eventually she may be able to control them too." Klaus said.

"That's interesting. That explains Lockwood." Damon grumbled.

"As in the werewolf you freed who bit you?" Klaus smirked.

"That's the one." Damon nodded.

"Is he still alive?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Damon said with a nod. "Caroline is friends with him." Damon rolled his eyes and Klaus chuckled.

"So do you wish to start training with Stefan and the Queen right away or do you want to relax for a while?" Klaus asked.

"I want to start right away to be honest. I've done enough relaxing in the last three weeks. I want to get rid of all of those shape shifter demons as quickly as possible." Damon seethed. "They are vile." He added. "But, I pissed Caroline off so I'll have to make it up to her if I ever want to get laid again." Damon rolled his eyes and Klaus laughed.

"Jewellery seems to be the universal apology gift." Klaus shrugged.

"I could get her a second engagement ring." Damon conceded and Stefan chuckled.

"You're so whipped." Stefan grinned.

"Shut up." Damon deadpanned. "If you'd been having the kind of sex I have you'd be thinking about jewellery too." Damon quipped and Klaus chuckled. "You should see her now, she coloured her hair red and she's just so..." Damon said in a daze before he snapped out of it. "Can we go kill something now? Otherwise I'm going to need a cold shower." He said and the other two vampires laughed.

"I look forward to seeing her again." Klaus winked and Damon shot him a dirty look which of course amused Klaus. "You seem to be happy with her, Damon." Klaus said.

"I am." He smiled.

"Maybe I should consider settling down too." He laughed. "Let me know if you find any pretty vampires in the future." Klaus winked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not you too!" He complained. "First Stefan then Ric and now you." Damon chuckled. "I'll end up sleeping on the couch if I have to look for all these women." Damon said dryly and Klaus laughed. "Wait, won't you be coming with us?" Damon asked.

"Did you want me too?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Well, yeah." Damon said as if it was obvious.

"Alright." Klaus nodded happily. "I will come with you sometimes then. I will have other things to do as well sometimes that you might want to help me with."

"Why not?" Damon grinned. "You know, I was thinking, this vampire witch that Katherine called, she has to be taken out first before she can start any of her witch woo." Damon said in battle mode.

"My thoughts exactly." Klaus agreed.

"I'll go in first then since Katherine said I would be with her, that way she won't know to start any spells, I'll kill the witch then you and Stefan come in." Damon suggested.

"Front line soldier." Klaus said in awe. Nobody had ever offered to protect him like that before without being told to do so.

"When I said I'd have your back, I meant it." Damon said honestly and Klaus gave him an oddly grateful smile.

"I see that." Klaus nodded and Damon smirked.

"Then let's go start the massacre." Damon grinned and Klaus laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>He showed up outside of his hotel room a few minutes after the other vampires were meant to arrive. Klaus and Stefan were along the hall, round a corner so they wouldn't be seen or sensed. Damon waltzed into the room and was instantly pushed against a wall.<p>

"Unhand me." He narrowed his eyes. "I think you'll find that this is my room so get off while you still have your heart intact." He said casually with a smirk. The vampire let him go immediately

"Damon Salvatore?" A female vampire asked. She was the only female in the room so he knew she was the witch.

"And you are?" He asked casually as he sauntered around without a care in the world.

"I am Biena Costa. Where is Katherine?" The witch asked.

"She's coming." He shrugged. "She wanted to make sure you hadn't set a trap for her." Damon said as he took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with plain black jeans.

"We are her allies." The woman looked affronted. "It is you we should be cautious of." She said. "I wish to read you." The woman said and motioned for him to come forward and he chuckled.

"You barge into my hotel room with four other vampires without so much as a knock and you want to read me?" He asked. "What are your intentions?" Damon asked turning the question on her.

"Katherine said that she wishes to eliminate the threat that is Klaus. We would like to help her with that." The witch said.

"You all want to stop Klaus?" Damon asked looking like he was thinking about it.

"Yes, we do." She said honestly. "Now may I read you?" She asked and Damon nodded. He stepped forward to her and she started to lift her hands to his head.

"Read this." He smirked and quicker than any of them could respond, her heart was in his hand and she was greying on the floor. The other vampires in the room gasped as she was the strongest on there. They stood frozen unsure of whether to attack him, run or just stand still. "Now the rest of you, stand in a line. I'd like to question you for information." Damon said. They all shuffled over and stood in a line. "If you answer me honestly with what you know, you'll get to leave this room today." He said. His facial expression was so dangerous he had the other four vampires cowering as he came across as a vampire that could be as old as an original and not just a mere 150. He studied them all and concentrated on the power they exuded. He could tell three of them were much older than he was and he picked the oldest to go first. "You." He pointed. "The rest of you sit down on the ground." Damon ordered and they did. "Your name." Damon barked.

"Claudius Merion." The vampire said quietly.

"Why do you want Klaus dead?" Damon asked stonily.

"I used to work for him and tired of his incessant killing." Claudius said.

"So you're a traitor?" Damon asked and Claudius' eyes widened. Damon spun him around and ripped his spine out and he screamed in pain but wasn't dead. He wouldn't be able to live without the spine but he wouldn't die either. "Once a traitor, always a traitor and I hate traitors." Damon spat. Claudius lay bleeding on the floor in tears and the other vampires stared at Damon in pure fear as he tossed the spine to the side. "Next." Damon said and pointed to the second oldest vampire in the room. He stood up.

"Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

"Name." Damon barked.

"Matthew Winchell." He said quietly.

"Why do you want Klaus dead?" Damon asked.

"He killed my wife." Matthew replied and Damon looked startled as his first thoughts went to Caroline.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because she helped Katerina." Matthew replied.

"And what do you have to offer to help kill him?" Damon asked.

"I have a white oak ash stake." He said.

"And where is it?" Damon asked but he didn't reply. "Where is it?" Damon repeated annoyed.

"In my boot." He replied.

"Hand it over." Damon put his hand out and eyed the vampire like a hawk as he took the stake out. At the last second he lunged for Damon but Damon was ready for him and had him by the head. "Another traitor. Go see your wife." Damon said then tore his head off and threw the two parts behind him, pocketing the stake. "Next." Damon said and the next vampire stood up. "Name." Damon said.

"Rory MacIlle." The vampire drawled. "I want Klaus dead because he killed my human family when he turned me."

"You want to kill your sire?" Damon asked in disbelief. "That is not common." He said although he wanted his own sire dead.

"Maybe not but it's the truth." Rory said.

"Fair enough." Damon nodded. "What do you have to offer?" Damon asked.

"I have a necklace that will turn any supernatural human until it is taken off." Rory said and Damon looked interested.

"Very good." Damon praised and held his hand out. Rory handed over a box containing the necklace and Damon opened it to check. It was hideously ugly but witches were funny that way. "You may live." Damon said and Rory sat back down. "Last one." He said. The last vampire stood up shyly and was shaking.

"Name." Damon said.

"Ted McKenna." The short vampire said.

"How old are you?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I've been a vampire for almost 100 years." He replied shakily.

"What could you possibly have to offer to kill the oldest vampire in the world?" Damon asked sceptically.

"I have a dagger to kill Originals." He answered and Damon smirked knowing it wouldn't work.

"Give it." Damon said annoyed. The small vampire handed it over to him without question. Damon pocketed the dagger then looked at the pathetic vampire. "Attack me." He said and the small vampire's eyes widened.

"W-w-why?" He stuttered.

"Did you actually just stutter?" Damon scoffed. "ATTACK ME!" Damon yelled and the small vampire cowered. "You are weak and a pathetic excuse for a creature. You don't deserve to be a vampire." Damon spat then sunk his fangs into the little vampire's neck, tearing it open viciously as Ted screamed then tossed him aside when he was finished. Damon hated nothing more than to see weak vampires. It sickened him. He may not have wanted to be a vampire at first but he was a survivor through and through.

"So it's only you and I left?" Rory asked and Damon smirked then handed the dagger over to Rory.

"You can come in now." Damon called then turned back to Rory. "Go ahead. Get your revenge." Damon said to him with a smile then Klaus entered the room and Rory gasped.

"You're working for him?" Rory exclaimed.

"I work for nobody but myself." Damon seethed. "Klaus and I are allies."

"Yes, we are. Rory, I am a little hurt that you would turn on me." Klaus said.

"You killed my family." Rory cried.

"Actually, I didn't." Klaus sniggered. "My brother did." Rory lunged forward and stabbed Klaus in the heart with the dagger then he started to die.

"What's happening?" Rory asked wide eyed and Damon chuckled.  
>"Did I forget to mention that it would kill you?" Damon cocked his head to the side. "Oops." He shrugged and moments later Rory was dead. Klaus pulled out the dagger and surveyed the room. He saw the crying vampire with no spine, the headless vampire and the drained one, not to mention the witch with no heart.<p>

"Damon, Damon, Damon." Klaus shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me you were such an artist at destruction?" Klaus grinned.

"I really do hate traitors and weaklings." Damon said looking over at the dead or dying vampires. "And that guy just lunged at me." Damon pointed to the head. "Here." Damon said and handed over the dagger and the white oak ash stake. Klaus looked at him surprised that he would just hand them over.

"What will you do with the necklace?" Klaus asked. He didn't think that Damon would try to kill him as he'd proven himself several times in the one day.

"With this, Caroline and I will be able to have children one day." Damon smiled fondly and Klaus grinned.

"A child born from the Queen and you would be a special mix." Klaus agreed. "Would you turn your children?" He asked.

"Of course." Damon said immediately. "I'm starving. Who's good to eat around here?" Damon asked and Klaus laughed.

"You are quickly becoming my favourite vampire." Klaus laughed.

"See, I told you we could be friends." Damon quipped.

"I see that." Klaus nodded.

"I'm just going to shower and change and I'll meet you back in your suite." Damon said.

"Alright, I'll see you there. I'll have this cleaned up." Klaus pointed towards the vampires.

* * *

><p>Damon turned up at Klaus' suite 15 minutes later and knocked on the door. The same vampire from the last time stood there.<p>

"Move." Damon pushed him out of the way and Klaus laughed.

"You know how to make an entrance." Klaus laughed and Damon smirked.

"So are we going out to eat?" Damon asked.

"We have some blood bags here if you want to wait for your bride." Klaus shrugged and Damon screwed up his face.

"No thanks, I got used to eating fresh again." Damon said and Klaus laughed. "I'll be right back." He said then went into the hallway and grabbed a young and pretty hotel cleaner and dragged her into the suite. He sunk his fangs into her neck and drank a few mouthfuls then pulled away. "Anybody else want any?" Damon smirked.

"I think I will. I hate those bags too." Klaus smirked. Damon smiled and pushed her over to Klaus. She stared at him wide eyed as Damon hadn't compelled her. He knew he was acting a little more brutal than usual but around Klaus he couldn't show any weakness. Klaus finished her off in seconds then instructed one of his lackeys to get rid of her body.

"What time does Caroline's flight get in?" Damon asked Stefan.

"In exactly one hour and fifteen minutes." Stefan said. "Aren't you going to go get her jewellery?" Stefan asked.

"I already got her a necklace." He smirked.

"That is much better than just a tennis bracelet or something." Klaus chuckled.

"What did I miss?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I snatched a necklace off one of the vamps that turns the wearer human." Damon smirked. "We can have kids if it works." Damon said. "She wants that more than anything."

"That's amazing!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Yes, you can borrow it." Damon chuckled. "But I need to do some research on it first... Well... Get Ric to do the research. I don't want her turning into a frog or something if the vampire was wrong." Damon smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"Why did he have the necklace?" Stefan asked.

"I'm guessing he thought if he could get the necklace on Klaus, he could kill him." Damon shrugged. "That reminds me, Klaus. Do you know anywhere I can keep it where it would be safe? I don't think carrying it around in my pocket is the wisest idea."

"I have a collection of things like that where you could keep it. It's with the library. Only I have access to it so it would be safe there." Klaus nodded.

"Great." Damon smiled. "Yeah, I think I'm still going to get Caroline something." He laughed as did Stefan. "Then I can remind her of it the next time I screw up." He smirked.

"Whipped." Stefan fake coughed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Damon shrugged. "Are you coming to the airport with me?" Damon asked them both.

"I would love to see her again." Klaus grinned and Damon cocked his eyebrow. "As your wife of course." Klaus promised.

"That's alright then." Damon smirked and Klaus laughed. He actually liked that Damon wasn't afraid of him. He was probably the only vampire he'd ever met that wasn't. "Where's a good store I could get a ring in?" He asked.

"I'll show you." Klaus said and the three of them left the room.

* * *

><p>Caroline stepped off the plane nervously as she didn't know how things would be with Damon. She hurried to collect her bags and went through customs. When she came out her face split in a grin when she saw him waiting for her. She didn't even notice who was with him when she ran forward. He smiled back at her immediately and walked forward as she jumped up on him and wrapped her legs round his waist and kissed him. Then she heard laughing. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan and Klaus standing there grinning.<p>

"Ok, put me down." She said quietly to Damon.

"No, I kind of like you in this position. I think we should go find a supply closet." Damon smirked as he held her up and she giggled.

"Damon!" She exclaimed. He put her down gently then picked up her two suitcases.

"Damon's right, you do look unbelievable with red hair." Stefan smiled. She chuckled then hugged him. "I can't believe you're my sister now!" Stefan exclaimed.

"I know it's crazy, right?" She said then turned to Klaus. "Hello, Klaus." She smiled at him.

"Don't I get a hug?" He pouted.

"Klaus." Damon said.

"Yes, Damon, I know she's your wife." Klaus said in a bored tone. Caroline was surprised at their interaction... They nearly seemed like friends.

"Did you get Damon's present?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"You mean Katerina in a potato sack?" He grinned and Caroline giggled.

"You put her in a potato sack?" She asked in disbelief.

"I thought it would be poetic." He shrugged. "She used to just lie there like one in bed." Damon said and Klaus burst out laughing as did Stefan.

"Oh, Damon." Klaus said. "You have such a dark sense of humour. I love it." He chuckled.

"Stefan calls it 'Damon humour'." Damon said with a smirk.

"That's because most of your jokes were directed at me." Stefan said.

"Damon, aren't you going to give Caroline her present?" Klaus asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"In the middle of the arrivals lounge?" Damon asked dryly.

"Why not?" Klaus laughed.

"Yeah, why not?" Caroline asked with a naughty smile.

"I feel a bet coming." Damon smirked and she laughed. She got the coin out from her pocket.

"If I win, I want my present." She laughed.

"And if I win, you and I are going to find a supply closet... then I'll give you it. In more ways than one." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and Stefan and Klaus chuckled.

"Call." Caroline grinned.

"Tails." Damon said and she flipped the coin. He hoisted her on his shoulder and smirked at Klaus and Stefan. "We'll be back." Damon grinned then ran off with her while she yelled at him to put her down.

"He is so amusing." Klaus chuckled.

"Don't tell him that, he'll never stop." Stefan quipped. "I guess we are the suitcase watchers." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline reappeared half an hour later and Damon was grinning ear to ear while Caroline fixed her hair.<p>

"Have fun?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah." Damon grinned and Caroline playfully smacked his arm.

"Did she like the present?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, I forgot." Damon chuckled. "I was preoccupied." He smirked. He took out the ring box from his pocket and gave it to her.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Do you want the truth or do you want what I should say?" Damon asked and Klaus chuckled.

"The truth." Caroline said amused.

"I got you a present so you wouldn't stay mad at me and I could still get laid." Damon said and she laughed. Stefan's eyes widened as he would never say that to a girl he loved. She opened the box and gasped.

"It's beautiful. Is this an engagement ring?" She asked. "Because we kind of already did that."

"It's so you can have a change. Eternity is a long time to have just one ring." Damon smirked. She studied it and it was a Harry Winston 4 carat cushion cut pink diamond ring with 4 accenting white diamonds in a trapezoid cut.

"I love it." She grinned and kissed him.

"Oh, but there's more." Damon grinned.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I took out a vampire earlier who had a really special necklace." Damon said with a grin. "When you put it on, you become human again until you take it off. It means that we can have our own kids." Damon said to her softly and she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I think she's happy." Klaus smiled at Stefan.

* * *

><p>The ring is on my profile :)<p> 


	13. Dream Necklace

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>They had all gone from the airport back to the hotel so Caroline could get settled in to the suite Damon had reserved for them after he found out she was coming after him. She had a long flight and wanted a shower and the plan was to go up to Klaus' suite when she was finished and have a few drinks and feed. Once they were in the suite, Damon felt a little uncomfortable and Caroline noticed.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I thought we were over." Damon said to her honestly.

"Just because we have a fight, doesn't mean we're over." She said to him sadly. "I love you and that's not going to change." She added. "And if you leave me like that again, I'll kick your ass."

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm still mad, but I'll get over it. Your presents were sneaky." She giggled.

"But they worked right?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"They did." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it would be possible for us to have our own kids." She said quietly. "How will that even work? There's only one necklace." She said.

"Well, I put it on and freeze my men." Damon smirked. "Then you put it on and we get your eggs harvested. After that, we use a surrogate to carry the fertilized eggs." He shrugged. "I wouldn't want to risk you wearing the necklace throughout a whole pregnancy." He said to her.

"When would you want to do this?" She asked him.

"I never thought I would get to be a father, Caroline." He said to her. "But this chance just makes me want to do it now." He said honestly.

"Right away?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile. "Or would you want to wait?" He asked.

"How would all of this work with the hunting that we are supposed to be doing?" She asked.

"Well it's not like we are going to be sleeping in the ground in the middle of the desert." He chuckled. "These creatures will most likely be in cities and Stefan will be with us so we can all take turns watching the baby while the other two hunt." Damon grinned when he said 'baby'.

"Stefan will be with us?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, Klaus released him as our wedding present." Damon grinned and Caroline's eyes widened in surprised.

"Won't he just go back to Mystic Falls to be with Elena?" She asked.

"He said he wants her to have a normal human life." Damon said. "So I don't think so but I'm going to ask him anyway. Also, one of the conditions of his release is that he joins our hunting party." Damon said.

"Oh." She said. "It's great that he's released though." She smiled.

"You haven't answered my question." Damon replied.

"Don't you think you should talk to Klaus about this?" She asked.

"I did. I told him I kept the necklace for that reason." He said.

"Then yes, we'll do it now." She smiled and he grinned from ear to ear then kissed her. "The surrogate will have to come with us wherever we go though. I'm not just going to leave her behind then pick up the baby in 9 months." Caroline said.

"It wouldn't be safe for her." Damon said seriously. "If anyone found out what we are doing, they could kidnap her and hold her for ransom for the necklace. She would be safer staying in one place with a few of Klaus' vampires watching to make sure she's ok. We could still call her and keep in touch though." Damon said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She nodded. "Why don't we go talk to Klaus right now?" Caroline asked. Damon agreed and she went for her shower then changed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline walked up to Klaus' suite hand in hand and Damon knocked on the door. The same vampire opened again and stood in the way.<p>

"Are we seriously going to have the same fucking problem every time?" Damon snapped and the vampire moved out of the way.

"Damon!" Caroline chastised.

"What? Guy's a dick." Damon rolled his eyes and Klaus chuckled.

"Who is this lush creature?" A vampire said coming into the room ogling Caroline and Damon shot him a murderous look.

"I don't care if you're one of Klaus' vampires, you even look at my wife again and you'll have no head." Damon snapped.

"Damon, calm down." Caroline nudged him.

"No, Caroline. He's right. None of you are to speak to or look at Miss Caroline that way or I will help him remove your heads." Klaus said in an annoyed tone. The vampire shot back into another room. Klaus turned to look at both of them and smiled then motioned for them to sit and they did. "So, did you two have time to talk about when you will use the necklace?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"We did want to discuss that, actually." Damon said. "I wanted to know if you know any trustworthy vampires who I could pay for their services."

"What kind of services?" Klaus cocked his head in curiosity.

"To discretely watch a surrogate and make sure she would be safe. If we are going hunting soon, it wouldn't be safe to take her with us." Damon replied and Klaus nodded in understanding.

"I figured you would want to do it right away." He chuckled. "Would you consider a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Caroline asked.

"If you allow me to use the necklace to produce my own heir and protect me in my vulnerable state I will ensure both your surrogate and baby's security." Klaus said.

"I accept that." Damon nodded. "Caroline?"

"Me too. Thank you." She said.

"I'll have my witch look at the necklace and make sure it is the real thing." Klaus nodded then made a quick call. 10 minutes later the witch showed up at the suite. Damon handed over the necklace to her and she studied it for a few minutes. She confirmed that it was indeed made for the purpose of making a supernatural human then she left.

"I'll be the guinea pig." Stefan grinned then put on the necklace. Moments later his skin tone flushed and he started gasping for breath.

"You will have to remember to keep breathing, Stefan." Klaus said to him as Stefan had a distinct heartbeat and even smelled human again. He sat with it on for about half an hour and everything was fine so he took it off and replaced it in the box. He experienced a slight discomfort when he changed back but it wasn't a big deal and it only lasted a minute or two. "I found a conception clinic while you two were away, so we can go there tomorrow and get everything started." Klaus grinned.

"This is going to be brilliant." Damon smiled. "Do you know who you will use as the mother?"

"Yes, my witch." Klaus said with a grin. "However, I must stress to you three that this is confidential. I have many enemies and they cannot find out that I will have a human heir." He said.

"They won't." Damon promised.

"I must say, this is exciting. I never thought I would have children." Klaus grinned.

"Well, you can use the necklace as much as you want." Damon promised.

* * *

><p>The next day, Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Klaus made their way to the fertility clinic. It was decided that Klaus would go first while Caroline, Damon and Stefan stood guard then it would be Damon's turn then lastly Caroline as she would have to be human for a few days so she could take the fertility drugs that would allow 10-15 eggs to be harvested. Klaus' witch Magdalena met them there as she was doing the same treatment as Caroline. They compelled the people there to find them surrogates and to give them the treatment that would be the quickest and also let them avoid all the forms and paperwork. The two men were given cups to fill and they made their way down to a small bathroom that Stefan found with no windows so there was only one way in. Klaus looked at the trio sceptically before he entered the room.<p>

"Klaus." Damon said quietly and he faced Damon. "Don't worry. We will guard this door. Nothing will happen to you." Damon said sincerely and the Original couldn't help but believe him. "Remember to breathe." Damon smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"I'll be out soon." Klaus nodded then entered the bathroom. He came back about 15 minutes later then it was Damon's turn. He kissed Caroline before he went in and came back out seconds later.

"Think you could give me something to look at while I do this?" He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes and followed him into the bathroom while Stefan and Klaus laughed.

"Wish I'd thought of that." Klaus whispered to Stefan who chuckled.

"I don't have the necklace on yet!" Damon said from the bathroom and the two vampires laughed. Damon was finished shortly after as Caroline had given him quite a show and it didn't take much. Once he took the necklace off, he put it around Caroline's neck.

"Wow, this feels weird." She giggled.

"It was incredibly strange being human after over 1000 years." Klaus agreed. Klaus already trusted Damon but it was cemented when Damon promised to protect him. They went up to the counter and the two vampires handed in their deposits then Caroline was taken into a small room for an examination. They were incredibly lucky that she was just about to ovulate and she was given injections to take home with her that she would have to give herself a couple of times a day then come back in three days time to do the egg removal procedure. The witch had been less lucky and she couldn't come back until almost two weeks for it but apparently that meant she would harvest more eggs and Klaus was fine with that. Klaus wouldn't allow her to carry the child because he didn't want her to be attached to it since it would be his child and not hers. Caroline felt badly for her but didn't comment on it.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked her when they were in the car.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Are you tired? Hungry? Sore?" He asked her.

"Damon, she's human, not dying." Klaus laughed.

"Still, I don't like her all fragile like this. It's worrying." He admitted.

"It's only for three days." She said.

"Accidents can happen so, here." Damon bit into his wrist and held it out for her. "Just in case." He said.

"Fine." She sighed and drank down a few mouthfuls of his blood.

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't wait to be a vampire again as Damon was driving her nuts. He wouldn't let her do anything in case something happened to her. She was almost tempted to stake him a couple of times when he was being extra insane. Needless to say the three days dragged on. When she was taken in to get to the procedure, Klaus had to physically hold Damon back from going in with her.<p>

"You're driving us all nuts, Damon!" Stefan exclaimed. "She will be fine!"

"Some people are allergic to anaesthetics though, what if she is?" Damon asked as he paced. Klaus promised Caroline that he would stop him if he tried to go in there.

"Damon, calm down. How are you ever going to have a human baby if you constantly act like this?" Klaus asked. Damon considered it then sat down. "What is this really about?"

"I'm not going to go mushy on you so don't bother asking." Damon snapped.

"Damon." Stefan said in his annoyed voice that really grated Damon.

"I just don't want to lose her." Damon said quietly.

"And you won't." Klaus smiled. "I even have a proposition for you that you might like."

"What is it?" Damon asked curiously.

"I was thinking that if you, Caroline and Stefan start ingesting my blood, all of you will get stronger. Like hundreds of years stronger than you are." Klaus said.

"What's the catch?" Damon asked and Klaus chuckled.

"No catch. It would also build up your tolerance so that a werewolf bite won't kill you. It'll just heal." Klaus shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" Damon asked.

"You want the truth?" Klaus asked and Damon nodded. "You are exactly the kind of vampire I've been looking for, for hundreds of years, to work with me. It would benefit me if you were stronger. The strength you have now is beyond your years and with my blood, you would be almost as strong as I am." Klaus said. "It would make hunting easier for the three of you, which I know you must be considering since Caroline isn't even a year old." Klaus said.

"How strong would it make her?" Damon asked as that was all he cared about.

"If she consistently took my blood every few days, she would age like 10 to 20 years per feed. So for talking sake, about 30 years a week." Klaus said.

"We wouldn't end up being hybrids would we?" Damon asked.

"Not unless I wanted you to." He replied.

"How would that work?" Damon asked.

"Draining you of every drop of blood in your system then feeding you mine." Klaus said with a shrug.

"Then yes, we would do that." Damon nodded. "I need us to be stronger... you need us to be stronger, its win-win." Damon agreed.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"It's a deal." Stefan nodded. Caroline's procedure was finished shortly afterwards and once they confirmed to Damon that she wouldn't need anything else done, he took the necklace off and she woke up seconds later. They went to the desk to find out how many they got and were delighted that they managed to get 12 from her. They waited around the clinic while the doctors fertilized the eggs to find out how many were viable.

They spoke to a couple of surrogates and picked one. Damon compelled her to eat well, not drink and look after herself. He also compelled her to not get attached to the baby while still caring for it the best she could. She would be implanted that day if the eggs were viable. Eventually they were called back over and told that 11 out of the 12 were viable and that 4 of the embryos were female and 7 were male. Caroline and Damon decided to go for the male option since they both wanted the same order of children, two boys and a girl. The surrogate was implanted with two of the embryos in case one didn't make it then they left the clinic. The other embryos were frozen for future children. The surrogate would go back to the clinic in three weeks to see if she was pregnant. Damon and Caroline were ecstatic. They could be parents soon! Normally the clinic would have taken much longer to do all of those things but compulsion made it easy for them.

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed in the car on the way back to the hotel. "We could have a son next year!" She grinned and kissed Damon passionately.

"Damon Jr." He said to her with a nod.

"He is not going to be called that." Caroline said deadpan and Klaus laughed.

"Don't you think it's enough with one Damon Salvatore in the world?" Klaus smirked.

"Well what names do you like, Caroline?" Damon asked sarcastically. "And if you even try and give my son a girly boy name like Jayden or Brandon, I'll stake you myself." He said to her.

"What about Daniel?" Stefan suggested and Damon scoffed.

"I'm _not_ calling my kid _Dan_." Damon snapped.

"I was actually thinking Victor or Conner." Caroline said.

"Victor Salvatore or Conner Salvatore... hmm..." Damon said thinking about it.

"I like them both, if my vote counts." Klaus said.

"Are you going for a boy or a girl?" Caroline asked.

"I don't mind, to be honest." Klaus shrugged.

"What would you call yours?" Caroline asked.

"Claudia for a girl and Michael for a boy." Klaus shrugged.

"Michael?" Damon asked. "The oldest vampire in the world is calling his kid Michael?"

"What's wrong with that?" Klaus chuckled.

"He'll get called Mike!" Damon exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't like that either." Klaus nodded.

"They should have badass names." Damon said.

"There's a German name that could be quite fitting as it means 'famous wolf'." Klaus chuckled.

"Ooh what's that?" Caroline asked with a grin.

"Dolph." Klaus responded and they all waited for Damon to shoot it down.

"I like that." Damon nodded. "That would suit you, Klaus." Caroline got her phone out and went on the internet to a baby names website.

"You like names that mean things?" Caroline asked. "What would you want the name to mean?" She asked.

"I don't know. Strong or dragon or blood or something." Damon smirked and she shook her head.

"You want your baby's name to mean 'blood'?" Stefan asked him like he was nuts.

"Well, he'll have vampire parents." Damon pointed out and Stefan just laughed.

"Well, Drake means dragon." Caroline said looking at her phone.

"That's a sissy name." Damon said.

"Brian?" Caroline asked.

"_Brian?_ Brian Salvatore?" Damon asked in disbelief. "Are you out of your..."

"Ok, ok!" She yelled cutting him off. "Calm down I was only asking. Ethan?"

"No." Damon said.

"Leo?"

"No."

"Richard?"

"No."

"Wyatt?"

"What? No!"

"Kenneth?"

"Oh my god! Barbie wants to call my kid Ken..." Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"Moving on... What about Italian names?" She asked.

"Like?" Damon asked.

"Jenoa?" She asked.

"That means knee. You want to call our son knee?" Damon asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Guiseppe?" She asked.

"Never." Damon said.

"That was our father's name." Stefan said quietly.

"Oh, sorry." Caroline winced.

"Lorenzo?" She asked.

"No."

"Dino?" She asked and Damon was silent. That was the name he wanted to call his first son when he was human and every time he heard the name since it haunted him. When he was human all he wanted was a son so he could treat him the way he wanted his father to treat him. "I like that. Dino Salvatore sounds nice."

"Just move on, Caroline." Stefan said softly when Damon didn't say anything else. Stefan obviously knew since they'd been so close when they were human.

"Okay... Raffaele?" She asked.

"No angels." Damon said.

"Aww your name means crown, Stefan." She smiled. "What about Vincenzo?" She asked.

"I'd consider it if it was just Vince. Vince Salvatore... I like that." Damon said.

"So we like Vince, Victor and Conner?" She asked.

"Yeah." Damon nodded. "You know we could stick to all V names." Damon smirked. "Victor for the first, Vince for the second and Valentina for the girl." Damon grinned.

"Valentina? I like that. Where did you get that name?" Caroline asked.

"It was my mother's middle name." Damon smiled sadly. "Stefan and I agreed when we were teenagers that if I had a daughter she would be Valentina since I liked that name better and if he had a daughter he would use Celia since he liked her first name better."

"I like it." Caroline smiled. "So when we have a daughter can we name her after both our mothers?" She asked.

"Valentina Elizabeth Salvatore?" He asked.

"That's beautiful." She agreed.

"You're having a girl last and that's the only name you've picked." Stefan chuckled.

"True." Damon smirked. "But we don't even have a son yet so we should maybe calm down on the names."

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Caroline said.

"So am I." Damon grinned. "A son... we could really have a son soon." He seemed to be in a faraway place as he gazed out the car window on their way back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>The following three weeks were a blur. They drank Klaus' blood every three days, so that each had their own day and they trained and trained and trained. They learned about different weapons, they had intensive training on the creatures they were looking for so that they would all know how to kill anything they encountered. They could feel themselves growing stronger every day. They all trained in combat as well. Klaus had different martial arts experts come in and show them some moves and they sparred a lot. It was an exhausting three weeks but they all felt better for it. Their training was going to last for two months, so that Caroline could realistically age about 200-250 years before they started properly hunting. Klaus also wanted to spend the last week of the two month training working on her powers so she could use them if she needed to, since she was still the weakest vampire of the four of them. Stefan was doing remarkably well, surprisingly and Damon was lethal as always but more so. When the three weeks were up, it was time to go back to the clinic and to find out if Damon and Caroline's surrogate was pregnant. Klaus' witch had her eggs harvested the week before and they'd gotten 16 eggs from her. She'd been implanted that day with two female embryos and two male since Klaus didn't mind the sex and he didn't mind the thought of twins either. They walked into the clinic and went to the reception then waited to be called by the doctor. Their surrogate, named Noelle, had already handed in a blood sample and was leaving just as they arrived. Noelle wished them luck then left after making a follow up appointment in three weeks time. She would either be getting the first scan or would be implanted again.<p>

"God, I'm nervous." Caroline said.

"Don't be, she smelled different." Damon said. "I think she's pregnant." He grinned.

"That's just weird." Caroline giggled. Then they were called in to speak to the doctor. They said hello and sat across from him. He was a man who looked to be in his fifties with a badly receding hairline and what was left of his hair was grey. He was a short and plump man but he had kind features and was just the kind of doctor you can trust.

"Noelle is pregnant." The doctor said with a smile and Damon and Caroline grinned then kissed each other.

"This is fantastic news!" Caroline exclaimed.

"First time." Damon smirked. "This is great."

"Now, because neither of you knew much about your family's medical history, we did genetic scans on the embryos. Chances are you will have a perfectly healthy baby but there are a few things that I need to make you aware of. According to the results there is an 11% chance your child could develop early onset Alzheimer's, a 2% chance of scoliosis, a 15% chance of heart disease and a 5% chance of cancer. We give this detailed information to all of our clients and at this stage there is nothing for you to worry about. We do have to remind you that one out of three pregnancies result in miscarriage, but the chances of that reduce significantly once the surrogate reaches the 12 week point." The doctor informed them.

"Now when you say early onset Alzheimer's... how early are we talking?" Damon asked.

"In extreme cases, late 30's but the 50's is more likely should it happen." The doctor confirmed. Damon sighed in relief since they'd most likely turn the child in his late teens, early twenties.

"Is there anything Noelle can do to decrease her chances of a miscarriage?" Caroline asked.

"I've given her all the information that she needs to make this pregnancy as healthy as possible. Now that I've told you two that she is pregnant, I will let her know too. She's a very nice young woman and is 100% committed to doing this for you. Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine." The doctor smiled at them. He thought they were a bit young to be going for the surrogate option but he wasn't there to judge them, just to help them. "Do either of you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

"Since we got Noelle through the clinic, do we pay her through here or straight to her?" Damon asked as the surrogate was getting all of her expenses paid for her plus a fee.

"It's all done through us." The doctor said. "If you want to give her a bonus or buy her anything you are free to do that, but we ask that you get her to sign a form once you've done so, so there is proof of the transaction."

"Alright." Damon nodded. "So we come back in three weeks for the scan?" He asked.

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "Then we'll see if one or both embryos are developing."

"We could have twins?" Caroline asked gobsmacked.

"It is possible." The doctor nodded. "It's more likely when more embryos are implanted but since you opted for only two, chances are it will be a singular pregnancy."

"This is amazing. Thank you, Dr Van Hout." Damon shook his hand.

"Congratulations." The doctor smiled then the two vampires left to tell Stefan and Klaus.

"So?" Stefan asked and Damon grinned.

"Guess you'll be Uncle Stefan soon." Damon smirked and Stefan hugged him and Klaus hugged Caroline.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Stefan said.

"Wonderful news." Klaus grinned and he and Damon shook hands while Stefan and Caroline hugged.

"So we come back in three weeks for the scan and we'll find out if Liza is pregnant with baby Klaus." Caroline grinned.

"Yes, I am looking forward to that." Klaus smiled.

"Ric is going to be so pissed." Damon smirked.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I promised him when he turned I'd party with him." Damon chuckled. "Instead I'll be a father." He said in wonder.

"You can still party with him sometimes." Caroline shrugged. "It's not like it's the end of the world, it's just a baby."

"Best wife ever." Damon kissed her and Stefan chuckled.

"Let's go celebrate." Stefan said and they all left the clinic.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks passed just as quickly as the last. The training continued and Caroline and Damon talked about what their son might be like. Klaus was getting a little impatient because he wanted to know if he would have an heir. They went back to the clinic three weeks later to get Noelle her scan and to find out if Liza was pregnant. The scan showed that they were having one baby Salvatore and not two and Liza was indeed pregnant so the four of them went out to celebrate again. Klaus and Damon were fast friends and when nobody else was around the two of them gushed about their impending fatherhood. They were both beyond excited and talked about it constantly. Stefan and Caroline became much closer too. Caroline started to see him as her best friend aside from Bonnie. Caroline was someone that Stefan could really talk to also. They talked a lot about Elena until it didn't hurt Stefan as much anymore. He found himself getting over her. Katherine was withering away in a cell underground that she couldn't escape from and Klaus had rats thrown down to her so she wouldn't desiccate... His point was to humiliate her the way she had humiliated him by running.<p>

They had been in Amsterdam for nearly 7 weeks when Alaric could finally come and visit them. He was supposed to come over the month before but Elena and Jeremy had changed the date of their two week vacation. He was a little nervous about visiting since Klaus was around and he had killed Jenna... But Damon assured him that Klaus was on their side so Alaric agreed to visit.

* * *

><p>Yay! I've been looking forward to some RicDamon time and that's up next!


	14. Damon Has a Meltdown

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline hadn't told anyone about Noelle or their baby since it wasn't recommended to tell friends and family until the 12 week mark but Damon couldn't contain himself as he stood in Schipol Airport waiting for Ric to come through the arrivals gate. They'd been with Klaus for 7 weeks and he had learned to trust him. It was strange but he found a sort of kindred spirit with Klaus as they were similar in some ways. They'd both been 'the lone ranger' for so long that they'd forgotten how to trust and befriend someone. Damon had obviously started the process with Ric, so he had a head start but he saw Klaus as a very lonely man. He didn't have friends or girlfriends because people were always just afraid of him and he'd grown hard on the inside. For some reason though, Klaus trusted Damon completely as Damon was his only true friend. For this reason, Damon felt comfortable leaving Caroline and Stefan in his care while he picked up Ric.<p>

He wanted to fill Ric in on everything alone and he'd honestly missed the guy. He adored Caroline but he needed some time with his friend and there was only so much time he could spend with his brother. Klaus was easy company for Damon but he figured he would have to ease Ric into spending time with Klaus. Alaric was visiting for 10 days and Damon had found a few whiskey bars and different things for them to do. He'd been impatient all morning, checking his phone every 5 minutes to see if it was time to pick him up yet and he ended up being at the airport an hour early and Ric's flight was half an hour delayed. Damon had been pissed at that and had gone to the airport bar to wait. He'd ended up bragging about Caroline and showed off pictures of his hot wife to the bartender who he'd struck up a conversation with.

When the flight landed, Damon was standing outside the sliding doors, just waiting. Eventually Ric came out and Damon smirked. He really missed his friend. Ric gave him a hug when he saw him.

"Good to see you, Ric." Damon grinned and Ric was taken aback. He could tell that Damon was deliriously happy about something and was just desperate to tell him.

"What's going on?" Ric asked.

"Tons and I'm not allowed to tell you. Caroline's words." Damon said. "So you can't tell her I told you." Damon chuckled and Ric laughed.

"I swear." He said as they made their way out to the car. Damon borrowed one of Klaus' cars to pick him up.

"I'll tell you once we get to the bar because it's news worthy of a good whiskey." Damon smirked.

"You're already married..." Ric said, thinking about what it could be.

"Don't guess. I want to actually tell you because I've been literally dying keeping this to myself." Damon said and Ric laughed. Damon was acting weird.

"You got it." Ric nodded with a smile. He'd missed Damon too. They arrived at a little shabby bar that had literally 10 seats in the whole place. It was a tiny hole in the wall and Ric loved it. Damon ordered them drinks and took a seat across from Ric. "Ok tell me. Please. I can't watch you bounce in your seat any longer." He chuckled.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Damon said happily and Ric's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! How?" Ric asked. "Are you adopting?"

"No, he's my biological child." Damon grinned then explained everything to Ric. He'd picked that particular bar because it was so small that he'd be able to sense other vampires in the area with his new found 'age' as Klaus liked to put it.

"This is great, Damon." Alaric grinned. "I'm so happy for you. So it's definitely a little boy?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah." Damon grinned. "My son."

"So why didn't Caroline want you to tell anyone?" Ric asked.

"Because miscarriage happens sometimes before the 12 week mark and our surrogate is only 6 weeks along." Damon shrugged. "We're not supposed to tell friends and family until then. But Stefan was there when we found out so the only person left for me to tell was you." Damon said.

"It's awesome that being a vampire no longer means not having kids." Ric grinned.

"Yeah, but only vampires close to us can use it. We aren't telling anyone else about it."

"I'm guessing this could be dangerous for you if other vampires found out." Ric agreed.

"Yeah, but the necklace is in Klaus' safe so nobody can get to it."Damon said.

"How is it going with him being in the picture?" Alaric asked hesitantly.

"Look, I know he killed Jenna and that was a shit thing to do, but honestly if you spent time with him, you'd realise he's actually kind of like me." Damon said.

"And that's a good thing?" Ric smirked.

"He's just a lonely guy that couldn't remember what it was like to trust anyone. I can relate. I only have a handful of people I can trust but I remember a time when I could only trust myself." Damon said.

"Do you trust Klaus?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"Well, I trust you so I'm going to just have to trust your judgement on this one." Ric said.

"He's different now than he was in Mystic Falls." Damon said. "There is one thing I wanted to ask you though."

"What's that?" Ric asked curiously.

"I want my son's middle name to be after you. What do you think?" Damon asked and Alaric blinked in surprise.

"That would be an honour for me." He smiled. "The only thing I would say though is that I hate my name." He chuckled.

"Well, how about you choose it instead?" Damon asked. "Do you have a middle name?"

"Now that would be an honour." Ric smiled. "Yeah I do and I like it." He grinned. "It's Erik."

"How would you feel about that being his middle name then?" Damon asked.

"That would be amazing." Ric said. "So what will his name be then?"

"Viktor Erik Salvatore." Damon smiled.

"I like that. It fits you somehow." Ric nodded. "I could never imagine you having a son and naming him some girly boy name like Aiden or Tristan." Ric chuckled and Damon smirked. His best friend just understood him.

* * *

><p>Alaric was staying in Damon and Caroline's suite since there were two bedrooms. They went back to the hotel and made their way up to the room only to find Stefan and Caroline playing twister.<p>

"Should I be worried?" Damon asked darkly as he walked in the door with Ric behind him.

"Never." Caroline smiled as she walked over and kissed him. "Ric!" She hugged him. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"It was really long." He chuckled. "Stefan! Good to see you! How are you doing?" He asked and Stefan hugged him.

"I'm doing great, Alaric. I'm glad you came to visit." Stefan smiled. "How's everything in Mystic Falls?"

"Boring as hell." He said. "School's over so I have nothing to do all day except listen to Jeremy whine about everything because Bonnie dumped him."

"She did?" Caroline exclaimed. "I really need to call her. Why did she dump him?"

"She got into college in New York and didn't want to do the long distance thing." Ric explained. "Jeremy tried to convince me to move him to New York so he could do his last year there." He chuckled. "Honestly, I think Bonnie was just looking for an excuse since she got into Duke and could have gone there instead."

"What about Elena?" Caroline asked. Stefan was nearly over her so there wasn't any tension in the room.

"She's going to Duke with Matt." Alaric said. "They got back together a few weeks ago."

"Figures." Caroline said.

"Jealous?" Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nope, it's just Elena can't do single." Caroline said.

"That's good. Matt is good for her." Stefan said.

"It won't last." Ric said. "I overheard them talking and Matt was busy complaining about Caroline and Elena about Stefan and Damon. I think they are just rebounding." Ric shrugged.

"Even so, its better that they are with humans." Stefan shrugged. Ric kept grinning like an idiot at Damon and Caroline noticed while putting two and two together.

"Oh my god! Damon totally told you!" She exclaimed and Damon winced.

"Told me what?" Ric asked playing dumb.

"About the baby." Caroline said annoyed.

"What baby?" Ric asked and Damon smirked.

"Oh." She said. "Never mind." She smiled and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, I told him." Damon said and Ric grinned.

"Congratulations." Ric said. "It's wonderful news." Caroline was a little annoyed that Damon had told him but she was too happy about the news herself to dwell on it and she couldn't help the grin that stretched her face.

"It is awesome news, isn't it?" She giggled.

"We should go celebrate." Ric suggested.

"No." Damon shook his head. "You and I have stuff to do. We can celebrate with them another day." Damon said as he really just wanted time alone with Ric.

"So you're just going to leave them here alone playing twister?" Alaric asked and Damon scowled at him. Alaric had just pointed out what Damon had feared for weeks. It had been building up in him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"We're just friends." Stefan chuckled amused.

"Yeah, Damon. Stop being such a grump. Go play with your friend." Caroline giggled.

"I need to go... kill something." Damon muttered then sped out of the room.

"Was he being serious?" Ric asked Stefan and Caroline in disbelief.

"Do you really want to know?" Caroline asked. "Because I really don't."

"Me neither." Stefan said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Alaric went down to the hotel bar to wait for Damon to calm down. He sent him a text saying that he was there. He was there for about 20 minutes when Klaus sauntered in and spotted Alaric. He walked over and Alaric was a little nervous.<p>

"Klaus." Alaric nodded.

"Hello, Alaric!" Klaus grinned. "Damon has been so looking forward to your arrival! How was your flight?" He asked politely. Alaric was a little confused as this vampire in front of him wasn't the same cold killer that he'd met in Mystic Falls.

"Really long. We were delayed for half an hour." Ric replied. "I hear congratulations are in order." Ric smiled lightly.

"Damon told you?" He asked amused. "Does Caroline know that?" He laughed.

"Yeah." Alaric chuckled. "But Damon's off sulking somewhere."

"What happened?" Klaus asked taking a seat across from Alaric. Ric was surprised at his obvious concern. It seemed that he genuinely cared about Damon.

"When we walked in the room, Stefan and Caroline were playing twister." Alaric said.

"Given Damon and Stefan's history I can see why he would take that the wrong way." Klaus agreed. "Do you know where he went?"

"He said he had to kill something then took off." Alaric replied and Klaus chuckled.

"My poor vampires." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked.

"Damon has quite the temper as I'm sure you know, and when he goes off he takes it out on the vampires that are loyal to me usually." Klaus sniggered. "One in particular that continually stares at Caroline. Sometimes he tracks down random vampires in the city instead. It depends if he wants to kill or just rough them up."

"And that doesn't piss you off?" Alaric replied in disbelief.

"It annoys me that they stare at Caroline too. She is precious and must be protected, given her... talents." Klaus said. Ric had no idea that Klaus knew about Caroline's gifts but played along anyway.

"How are those talents coming along?" Alaric asked curiously.

"The last week of her training will focus entirely on that while Damon and Stefan start the hunt." Klaus shrugged. "We wanted to give her time to develop before over extending her like that." Just then Damon walked into the bar and looked surprised to see his two buds chatting.

"Boys." Damon nodded then slumped down in a seat between them.

"So which one of my vampires did you let loose on?" Klaus chuckled.

"You know which one." Damon said annoyed.

"You would think he would learn." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, about that." Damon said. "He's dead." Damon said and Klaus looked at him surprised.

"Alaric told me about twister." Klaus said. "Is that what this is about?"

"Look, neither of you get it. All the girls loooove, Stefan. It's always, Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't get the attraction. He has this huge forehead and broods way too much. Sure he's more fun now because of the people blood but still." Damon said annoyed.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Klaus said. "Perhaps you should tell Caroline how you are feeling about it."

"That's the last thing I'm going to do." Damon snapped. "Then if there is something going on, they'll just be sneakier about it." He pointed out.

"You don't honestly think Caroline would cheat on you, do you?" Ric asked in disbelief. He had no idea that Damon was so insecure.

"It's not the cheating that worries me." Damon said because it was true. He'd shared Katherine before with Stefan and the fear he had was that she loved Stefan more than him.

"I don't think she feels anything more than friendship for him." Klaus said.

"Whatever." Damon said. "Can we just get drunk?" He asked waving over the bartender. "A bottle of whiskey." Damon said and the bartender brought it over with three glasses. He filled Ric's and Klaus' glasses to the brim then drank straight from the bottle, finishing it in seconds. "Much better." Damon sighed. "One more." He called to the bartender.

"Just calm down, mate. They are just friends." Klaus said soothingly. Alaric kept being surprised by the Original's genuine care for Damon.

"It's women. When women aren't involved, Stefan and I get along great." Damon muttered. The bartended brought over another bottle and this time he at least used the glass. They talked for a little while until Stefan and Caroline showed up. "Ugh. Can we go somewhere else?" Damon snapped.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Caroline asked him. She really didn't understand what was going on with him. He'd been a little distant over the last week and it was worrying her. She was afraid that he was falling out of love with her.

"Nothing. I'm walking on sunshine." He said without looking at her.

"Damon, can I talk to you for a second?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes and downed his glass then he got up and followed his brother out of the bar then out of the hotel then down the street into an alley.

"What?" Damon asked in his casual bored expression.

"Look, Caroline is really..." Stefan started but Damon pushed him against the alley wall.

"_YOU_ don't talk to me about Caroline." Damon snapped.

"That's the problem isn't it? It's me." Stefan said in disbelief.

"Damn right it's you." Damon seethed. "It's always you. They always choose you." Damon said then sped away. He went into the hotel and compelled a room. He needed to just be alone. Once in the room he ordered two bottles of whiskey from room service and compelled the guy who brought them to go get him three more since they would cut him off otherwise and he needed a lot. He propped himself up on the bed and started downing the bottles. An hour later he had finished all five bottles and was so drunk he couldn't stand. He knew that he was over the 'Elena thing' a long time ago but he would never forget the night she said it was always going to be Stefan. That had been his worst fear since he was a young teenager. Everyone always thought that Damon was the hotter brother but they still always fell in love with Stefan and he wouldn't survive it if Caroline left him for Stefan. He thought he was getting his happy ending... A beautiful wife who loved him and they were having a baby. He thought it was all going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>Stefan returned from the alley and filled them in on what happened with Damon and Caroline was distraught. Alaric knew what Damon was like in this mood and it didn't sit well with him.<p>

"Caroline, darling." Klaus said. "Because of my blood, I can sense him. Shall we go find him?" He asked her kindly and she nodded through her tears.

"I'll come with you." Stefan said and Klaus shook his head no.

"No, you won't. They need to work this out together and I don't think you being there will help matters." Klaus said then draped an arm over Caroline's shoulders and walked her into the hotel. Stefan slumped down across from Alaric.

"I'm sorry you flew all the way here just for Damon to have a meltdown." Stefan said annoyed.

"Don't you see where he's coming from though?" Alaric asked.

"No." Stefan shook his head.

"Stefan, he looked for Katherine for all of those years and she didn't care. She wanted you. You didn't look for her, you got over it but she still wanted you. Now he has Caroline and he makes so much effort with her but somehow she is still drawn to you. Even if only as a friend. He's terrified that she'll leave him for you."

"But I don't see her that way. We are only friends." He said.

"But it doesn't matter how you see her, it is how she sees you." Alaric said. "I really think Damon would stake himself if she left him. He doesn't seem to just fall in love, Stefan. When he's in love it's like a dangerous obsession. She is everything to him." Alaric said.

"I know that and I would never do that to my brother again. Never." Stefan said.

"You don't seem to get what I'm saying." Alaric sighed.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked Caroline up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall. Soon they stopped in front of a room.<p>

"He's in there." Klaus motioned for the door. "I'll go back downstairs." Klaus nodded then left. Caroline took a deep breath then opened the door. She found Damon passed out on the bed with five empty whiskey bottles all around him. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She walked over to him and sat down beside him then brushed his hair away from his face and he stirred. He looked up at her and she lay down beside him after moving the empty bottles.

"What are you doing here, Barbie?" He asked softly.

"Looking after my stupid drunk husband." She replied just as softly. "Damon, what's going on?" She asked.

"Why? Why are you here?" He asked and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Because, I love you. Only you. Forever." She said to him honestly. She moved quickly and pinned him down so they could straighten this out once and for all. "Damon, I'm going to be completely honest with you so I want you to listen to me." She said and he gulped then nodded. "You are reckless and irresponsible and beyond dangerous but there is only you for me. Stefan is my friend. That's it. I don't find him attractive and to be honest, if I spend too much time with him I want to stake him in his sleep." She said and Damon chuckled. "We're here in Amsterdam and I only have you, Stefan and Klaus. You are my husband and I adore you, but sometimes I need a little break to hang with friends and so do you. So when we need a little break from each other, you hang out with Klaus and I hang out with Stefan. But honestly, if Bonnie was here, I probably wouldn't hang out with Stefan much at all, but there is nobody else here. I need friends so I'm not going to stop being friends with Stefan just because you're being a baby about it." She warned. "But I would never cheat on you and honestly if I was going to, it wouldn't be with Stefan." She shuddered at the thought and Damon smirked. "How can I get you to see it?" She asked him pleadingly.

"Kiss me." He said to her softly. She smiled and leaned down slowly to kiss him. He tasted like a distillery but Caroline didn't care. He was it for her and nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

><p>Caroline slept in the little room with Damon all night. In the morning when Damon woke up, he felt a little stupid. He was really insecure when it came to her but he believed what she said because he did trust her. He had no reason not to. Caroline woke up and smiled at him.<p>

"Are you over your little tantrum this morning?" She asked and he chuckled then pinned her underneath him.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked her.

"Every word." She nodded.

"I love you too much." Damon said to her honestly.

"I know you do." She smiled. "But I guess that means I love you too much too." He grinned and kissed her before showing her how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>They walked back to their suite hand in hand and Damon was a little nervous about seeing his brother. Alaric got him and he never made Damon feel like he should be ashamed of how he felt. Thankfully only Alaric was there when they walked in.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Yeah, sorry for bailing on you." Damon winced.

"No worries." Alaric grinned. "So what are we doing today?" That's what Damon liked most about Alaric. He didn't want to talk about every little thing to death.

"Have you been to Amsterdam before?" Damon asked.

"Nope." Ric replied.

"You want to go see all the historical crap?" Damon smirked when Ric's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You know I do." Ric chuckled.

"Let's go then." He nodded. "I'll just take a quick shower. Give me five minutes." Damon said then took off into his and Caroline's room.

"What did you do last night?" Caroline asked as she sat across from Ric.

"I just talked to Stefan and Klaus for a bit then went to sleep. I didn't sleep on the plane so I was exhausted." Ric said.

"Sorry about all the drama." Caroline said.

"That's ok. I think it was building up in him for a little while." Ric said. "I'm glad you worked it out." He smiled. "Are you coming with us today?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm going to see if Klaus wants to maybe train me today." She smiled.

"How is the training?" Ric asked curiously.

"Oh, it's amazing." She grinned. "I can totally take Stefan." She giggled. "He's stronger but I'm better." She laughed. "All those years on the bunny diet did nothing for him. When are you going to turn?" She asked.

"Well, Elena can technically be Jeremy's guardian if she wants to be so I don't really need to be there. I could do it soon or I can wait the year. Whatever suits you guys?" He shrugged.

"Damon's really looking forward to it." She smiled. "He keeps complaining that the year isn't going fast enough." She giggled. "He might not show it but you're his best friend, Ric." She said.

"I know." Ric chuckled. "And against my better judgement, he's mine too." Caroline giggled.

"So you might just stay then?" She asked.

"No, I need to go back and get all the legalities taken care of before moving permanently. But realistically, I could be here in a month or two." He said.

"We might be gone by then." She said. "But we can talk to Klaus and get our leaving date pushed back. I'm sure he won't mind since it means we can be with the surrogates for a longer time." She said with a smile. "You'll need to learn all about the threats in the library Klaus has here before you can hunt."

"Are you having fun with it?" Ric asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait to actually get out there!" She grinned. They talked a little more about the training and Alaric was fascinated by it all and couldn't wait to get started. Damon came out clean and freshly dressed and the two friends left.

* * *

><p>Caroline took a shower and put on comfortable clothes in the hope Klaus would feel like training. She was about to leave when Stefan showed up.<p>

"Hey, what are we doing today?" Stefan smiled at her.

"I'm just going to see if Klaus wants to train." She shrugged.

"Why don't you and I just train together?" He asked and she sighed.

"Look, things need to cool off a little between us Stefan." Caroline said and he looked at her in disbelief.

"You are going to let Damon dictate your life?" Stefan asked her annoyed. That infuriated her as Damon wouldn't do that, nor would she let him do so.

"He isn't dictating it. I am. He didn't say that I should stop hanging out with you nor did he say that we shouldn't be friends. I'm saying that my husband is more important to me and until he feels entirely comfortable with this friendship we have, I'm not going to rock the boat. We are still friends Stefan and we'll still hang out, but for the next couple of days, we should cool it." She said.

"So Damon is more important to you than I am?" Stefan asked a little hurt.

"You know that he is." Caroline said with narrowing eyes. "What's going on here, Stefan? Are you just trying to piss him off?" She asked.

"No, I just think he's being ridiculous." Stefan shrugged.

"You can feel whatever way you like about it, but I'm going to spend the day training with Klaus. Alone." She said then walked past him and left the room. She walked up to Klaus' suite and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Jeff." She smiled at the vampire who opened the door.

"Good morning, Caroline." He smiled back at her and let her in.

"Morning, darling." Klaus smiled and hugged her. "Did you and Damon sort things out?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "We're fine now." She nodded.

"Excellent. So what brings you here, my lovely?" He asked her.

"I was thinking with Damon spending the day with Alaric, you and I could start my special training. I know you wanted to wait a while but we could get a head start." She shrugged.

"A fine idea." Klaus smiled. "I'll just get ready then we can head to the library and I'll show you all the texts I have on the Queen. Later we can spar." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric visited the Anne Frank house, the Begijnhof, the Museum van Loon and the Royal Palace. Alaric was grinning ear to ear but Damon was beyond bored. He liked the museum but the rest of it had been really boring. When he'd had enough for one day, he talked Alaric into visiting the Red Light District to amuse himself. They went to a cafe after that and had cakes baked with pot. Soon the two of them were giggling like school girls and they bought tons of pot brownies to take back to the hotel with them. They kept topping up every half an hour or so and couldn't stop laughing at everything. It was nearly 7pm when they showed up at Klaus' suite giggling hysterically. Klaus knew instantly what they'd been doing and he smirked at them as they came in. Caroline didn't though.<p>

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with you two?" She asked as they looked at each other then burst out laughing again.

"Well, my wife, would you like to join us?" Damon giggled and handed over the pot brownies to her.

"Pot brownies. Seriously?" She asked then giggled at their stupidity. "I swear to god you too are like 12 year olds when you're together." She put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"We'll I think it looks fun." Klaus said and took the brownies from her. He devoured a few of them quickly knowing that his old age would limit his buzz. "It's just a bit of harmless fun, Caroline." Klaus grinned at her and she rolled her eyes then ate a brownie. Stefan was nowhere to be seen and Damon was very pleased at that. The four of them giggled a lot and told stupid stories and genuinely just had a great night.

* * *

><p>I don't condone taking drugs at all, I just thought it would be good for Damon just to have a silly moment. :D<p> 


	15. New Brothers

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Damon was avoiding Stefan. He wasn't usually one to avoid things but for some reason he couldn't help it. Ric had been there for eight days and they'd been to every historical thing in Amsterdam and even travelled to Rotterdam for the day. Caroline had gone with them for that trip, leaving Stefan with Klaus since Klaus didn't want to go. Ric was coming to terms with the fact that Klaus wasn't actually <em>that<em> bad.

Today was the day that Klaus' surrogate was going to get her first scan and Klaus was elated. He was really looking forward to it. Klaus went to the clinic with Damon and Caroline who went along to support him. Stefan was showing Ric the library as Alaric had accepted to become a hunter. Klaus didn't want to go into the scan alone so Caroline offered to go in with him. Once in the scan room, Liza the surrogate lay on the examination table and the doctor set up the machine. Once she had scanned Liza's abdomen Klaus watched in complete awe as he got the first glimpse of his twins. Caroline took his hand and smiled at him when the doctor explained the sonogram. Caroline had never seen Klaus so happy and she was overjoyed for him. They walked back out hand in hand to Damon because Caroline wanted to show Klaus that he had her support. Their relationship was completely platonic though they were very fond of each other.

"So?" Damon asked with a grin, not remotely bothered by them holding hands.

"Twins." Klaus grinned and Damon hugged him. Klaus held him tightly back.

"That's great, man." Damon patted his back. "Though, you're going to have a hell of a time with twins." Damon smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"Look." Klaus showed Damon the sonogram picture and since he had his own he knew what to look for.

"Are you going to find out the sex of them when you can or are you going to wait for a surprise?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know yet." Klaus said mischievously. This was all so exciting for him. "All I do know, is when I saw that sonogram, I decided I can't leave Amsterdam until I have my kids with me." He said and Damon looked surprised.

"So we're all staying until the kids are born?" Damon asked.

"Do you mind?" Klaus asked him.

"No, not at all. That kind of works out with Ric too. We can get him trained then." Damon shrugged. "And I don't really want to leave my son alone with a human in Amsterdam."

"Agreed. That was truly breathtaking." Klaus said with a grin.

"You can come to our next one and see the progress." Caroline smiled kindly at him and for the first time in Klaus life, he knew without a doubt that he was unconditionally cared for.

* * *

><p>When they entered the hotel Caroline went to her and Damon's suite while Damon and Klaus headed to Klaus' suite. When they entered the vampires in there looked afraid.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Damon asked after they were silent for a few moments.

"Klaus... we have a traitor on our hands." Jeff the door guy said and Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Please just tell me what the problem is." Klaus said annoyed.

"Someone rescued Katerina." Jeff replied and Klaus sighed in annoyance.

"I'll go get her." Damon offered and Klaus looked surprised.

"She could be halfway across the world by now." Klaus said and Damon shook his head.

"She's my sire. I can sense her. She's still in Amsterdam." Damon nodded.

"We don't know how many vampires she has rounded up." Klaus said to him.

"With the blood you've given me I'm far stronger than her." Damon shrugged.

"I think it's time, Damon." Klaus said nodding and Damon understood what he meant.

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked.

"Are you planning to kill me?" Klaus asked amused.

"I think you know by now that I'm not." Damon smirked.

"Then yes, I'm sure." Klaus said. "Once this is done, the only way you can die is by my hand." Klaus said to him and Damon seemed to consider that.

"I'll do it under one condition." Damon said.

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"If Caroline..." Damon took a deep breath because he couldn't bear to even say it. "If she dies for any reason, you have to kill me." Damon said. "I won't live without her." Klaus seemed to consider that for a few moments.

"I'll give you one better." Klaus said. "In a few years, when she has control of everything, I will change her too."

"Deal." Damon nodded.

"Everyone get out." Klaus said and all the vampires that kept watch in his suite went to stand in the hallway, leaving them alone. Damon bared his neck to Klaus who then sunk his teeth into his neck and drained Damon completely dry. Damon tried to hang on to Klaus but soon he was too weak and his body started to desiccate. Klaus then tore into his own wrist and fed Damon his blood. It took a little while until Damon responded but soon he was gulping down the blood. Then without notice a pain shot through his entire body and his bones started to bend and break. Klaus watched as Damon underwent his first transition. It took almost an hour for him to be a complete wolf and not long after he changed back. "How was it?" Klaus asked with a grin and Damon smirked back.

"You could have warned me that it would hurt like a bitch." Damon quipped and Klaus laughed.

"You are my true blood brother now, Damon." Klaus rested his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Thank you for the gift." Damon said genuinely. "Are you sure a stake won't kill me?" Damon asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Want to test it?" Klaus smirked.

"I kind of do." Damon chuckled.

"Alright." Klaus nodded and went over to a drawer. He pulled out the white ash stake that Damon had retrieved weeks before and walked over to him. "Are you sure you want to try this?" Klaus asked and Damon nodded. Klaus plunged the stake into Damon's heart and Damon looked down at his chest.

"Ow." Damon said sarcastically then Klaus pulled it back out. "At least it will be fair now when we spar in training." Damon smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"I can't wait for the full moon and you and I can hunt in our new forms together." Klaus grinned.

"That is something to look forward to." Damon nodded with a grin. "I'll go get the bitch back." Damon said. "Are you sure you don't just want to kill her?"

"No, not yet. But you're welcome to torture her a little." Klaus agreed.

"It'll be torture for her when she realises I'm stronger than her." Damon smirked.

"See you soon, brother." Klaus said and Damon smirked.

"Indeed you will." Damon winked then sped out of the suite. He could feel the power pulsating in his veins and the strength he now possessed was unreal. He could also feel his bloodlust heightened and could hear heartbeats everywhere. It took every bit of concentration he had to ignore them. Klaus had been trying to convince him to change for weeks and he was tempted. He hadn't been sure if he wanted to be a true immortal like Klaus, but if Caroline were changed then it would be alright. Everything would be alright as long as he had her.

He raced around Amsterdam following Katherine's presence until he found her in an abandoned warehouse talking to twelve other vampires. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Damon sniggered then walked into the room. Katherine gave him a smirk since she thought with her backup she could overpower him easily.

"You're a fool for coming here alone." She said.

"You're a fool for underestimating me." Damon smirked then leaned against the door, crossing his ankles and folding his arms across his chest. She rushed him with a stake and slammed it into his heart and he chuckled then pulled it out and her eyes widened. "I'm hurt." He said in a mocking tone. "You would stake me, Katherine?" He smirked. "After all we've been through?" He laughed and started walking towards her as she backed up in fear.

"He changed you." She gasped and Damon allowed his face to change into its vampiric form, only now his eyes glowed a green-turquoise colour. He sped forward and bit her neck then pulled back. "No!" She gasped as the werewolf poison made its way into her body.

"You have two choices, the way I see it." Damon said casually. "You can run and you'll be dead in a couple of days or you can come with me willingly." He shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Will he ever let me go?" She cried.

"If you stop running and stop escaping he might." Damon shrugged then he spotted Klaus' vampire that was a traitor. He rushed him and bit him, giving him a werewolf bite. "I hate traitors." Damon seethed. "The rest of you will follow me if you want to survive the night." Damon said and they all nodded in fear. "Coming, Katherine?" He grinned and she shot him a glare.

"I have no other choice." She replied. Damon then compelled the traitor he'd bitten to stay in the warehouse so he wouldn't start massacring the people of Amsterdam.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into Klaus' suite. Katherine walked behind him with her head slumped forward. Behind her came the other 11 vampires that were with her when Damon found her.<p>

"That was quick." Klaus smiled cheekily.

"She isn't very inventive." Damon smirked.

"Did you compel her?" Klaus asked as he lounged on the couch.

"Nope." Damon smiled then motioned for her neck and Klaus laughed.

"Nice." Klaus smiled. "What happened to the traitor?"

"He's dying of a wolf bite." Damon shrugged then sat down on the couch next to Klaus after pouring them glasses of bourbon.

"Cheers." Klaus grinned at Damon while they toasted their glasses. "Who are they?" Klaus pointed to the 11 vampires standing behind Katherine looking scared.

"Her minions... I got all the fun last time." Damon smirked and Klaus chuckled. "Figured you'd like a turn."

"Let the fun begin." Klaus grinned.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into Klaus' suite and was horrified at all the dead vampires all around the floor and worse... some were in pieces. She saw Damon sitting on the couch smirking and Klaus covered in blood sitting next to him while they both had a drink.<p>

"What the hell happened here?" She gasped.

"Traitors." Damon said. "Why don't we go back to our room while Klaus has this cleaned up?" Damon asked her as he could see the pure horror on her face.

"Why is Caroline here?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"She's Damon's wife." Klaus replied to her in a bored tone.

"He married _her_?" Katherine sneered and Klaus was in front of her crushing her windpipe in seconds.

"You will not speak of her in that way." Klaus seethed.

"Can't we just stake the bitch?" Damon drawled.

"No. She's going back in her rat infested cell." Klaus replied.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked quietly and he turned around immediately and his features softened.

"Yes my darling?" Klaus asked her.

"Is she even worth all of this trouble?" Caroline asked. "She's pathetic. Nobody cares for her and she cares for nobody but herself. End it." Caroline said then dragged Damon out of the room and down the hall to their suite. She pushed him into the room and slammed the door. "What the hell is going on, Damon?" Caroline exclaimed. "If it isn't dead vampires everywhere it's dead humans. I can't take this much longer. You want to bring babies into this life of constant death?" She asked him and started to tear up. "You want to subject our children to this?"

"Caroline, we're vampires. We're training to be hunters." Damon said. "If there are vampires that are a threat to you in any way, I will kill them. I'll kill all of them to keep you safe. If there are traitors to Klaus, they are traitors to us too since we choose to have him in our life. Our children will never be safer than when they are with us." Damon explained.

"And the humans?" She asked.

"What about the humans?" He shrugged.

"None of you actually have to kill humans to eat; you can just take a bit then compel them." She pleaded.

"We are vampires, Caroline. Vampires eat humans. It's as simple as that." Damon said to her and she gasped.

"Our kids will be human!" She exclaimed.

"Not for long." Damon replied and she gasped.

"You're going to turn them?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Damon nodded.

"Damon, you're scaring me." She said and he looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're... different... colder..." She said. "You're acting like the Damon that first showed up in Mystic Falls." She said wide eyed and he blinked in surprise.

"It must be a side effect." He mumbled to himself.

"Of what?" She asked a little scared and he didn't reply. He didn't plan on telling her about being a hybrid just yet. "A side effect of what?" She exclaimed. He closed his eyes and exhaled then went over to his suitcase and pulled out a stake. Caroline looked at it in confusion until she saw him undoing his shirt. "What are you doing?" She asked fearfully then he plunged it into his heart and looked up at her and she burst into tears. He pulled the stake out and threw it back into his suitcase.

"Klaus changed me." Damon said. "I'm immortal now."

"You did this without... without even telling me?" She cried.

"I can protect you better." Damon said. "Nothing but Klaus can kill me now."

"I need a break." She said then sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands. "I can't be around all of this anymore." She added. Damon raced over to her side and took her hand.

"I'll talk to Klaus. We'll do better." Damon said.

"No, you mean you'll do it behind my back." She said quietly.

"I won't. I won't kill humans anymore unless they are a threat." Damon said.

"I still think maybe we should have a little space." Caroline said. "I could go visit my mother for a few weeks."

"Caroline, please don't leave. Don't leave me." Damon said to her softly. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" She asked.

"Do you remember when you first turned and one wrong move would send you deep into the darkness?" Damon asked her and she nodded. "That's what it's like for me right now. If you leave, I know I'll plunge head first into the darkness. I need you." Damon pleaded.

"I'll stay if you talk to Klaus. If you can convince him to stop littering dead bodies where I am, I'll stay. If you two need to get rid of bad vampires or whatever, do it somewhere I won't see it." She said. "I don't want to know."

"I'll talk to him." He promised. "Please just don't go." He moved and held on to her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I won't." She said finally.

* * *

><p>Klaus thought about what Caroline said and was considering letting Katherine die.<p>

"You aren't honestly going to listen to her, are you?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"She is a very dear friend to me. Of course I am taking her opinion on board." Klaus replied.

"Please... I'll do anything... just don't let me die!" Katherine pleaded.

"You have nothing I want and you are of no use to me. I don't see why I should keep you alive." Klaus shrugged.

"I know where Elijah is." Katherine said and Klaus smirked.

"I don't care where he is." Klaus replied with a grin. "He should know better by now than to come after me."

"He's released your other family members." Katherine said and Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"No matter, if they show up, I have Damon on my side."

"Are you sure about that, Klaus?" Katherine asked. "Are you sure you can trust him?" Klaus thought about it for a moment and Damon had been nothing but a friend to him, whereas she lied her way in and out of every situation.

"Yes." Klaus smiled. "I do trust him." Klaus confirmed and Katherine scoffed.

"Your funeral." She said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Klaus asked bored.

"It means you picked the wrong vampire to make your equal. You may be stronger, but Damon is smarter than you'll ever be. He'll wait until a time when you are vulnerable and he'll kill you." Katherine said.

"Is that so?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow. "Let's test it then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Klaus had the bodies taken care of and Damon returned to his suite a short while later looking a little worse for wear.<p>

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked.

"Caroline is not happy." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon, there is something I would like to speak to you about." Klaus said and Damon noticed only he and Katherine were in the room with him. None of the other vampires were anywhere to be seen.

"What?" He asked then walked forward to stand in front of Klaus. Klaus opened his shirt, revealing his chest. "Uh... you're a... uh... nice enough looking guy... but... uh... I don't swing that way." Damon said and Klaus laughed.

"That's not what this is about." He said then put his arms behind him leaving his whole chest bare. "Kill me." Klaus said and Damon looked at Katherine then Klaus in disbelief.

"Uh... why?" Damon asked.

"Katerina believes that you will kill me the first chance you get. So kill me. I will not stop you." Klaus said then closed his eyes. Damon rolled his eyes then patted Klaus' arm.

"Why don't we have a drink instead?" Damon smirked then sauntered over to the couch and sat down, pouring himself a drink. Klaus grinned widely at him.

"You think that proves anything?" Katherine retorted but was secretly unnerved by Damon's clear loyalty and affection for Klaus.

"I didn't need anything proven to me, Katerina. I already knew he wouldn't do it." Klaus said. "That was simply for you." Klaus smirked.

"Can we kill her now?" Damon rolled his eyes. "It would be a waste of perfectly good blood to cure her." Damon said leaning back to look at the ceiling.

"Alright. We'll let the bite kill her." Klaus nodded.

"What?" Katherine shrieked. "Please, please don't!" She pleaded.

"Save it for someone who cares." Damon said. "Oh, that's right... nobody cares." He smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"This is your own doing, Katerina. If you had just been a little nicer to someone over the years, maybe you wouldn't be in this predicament." Klaus said then poured himself a drink. "So what's wrong with Caroline?" Klaus turned to Damon.

"She's sick of all the death. She thinks this is not an environment for children to be brought into and if we have to kill vampires or whatever, we should do it somewhere she doesn't have to see it." Damon shrugged. "And, she says she'll leave me if I don't stop killing humans when I feed." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"And what did you say?" He asked.

"I said I wouldn't." Damon said. "And I won't apart from the full moon." He smirked.

"Does she know that?" Klaus chuckled.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Damon replied.

"Well, we can't have her leaving so we will do our best to do our business and feeding elsewhere." He agreed.

"I'll let her know." Damon nodded.

"Did she specify that she doesn't want me killing humans when I feed too?" Klaus asked.

"She just doesn't want to see bodies all the time. So we should go out and eat instead of ordering in." Damon smirked and Klaus laughed.

"Agreed." He smirked and they tapped their glasses together.

* * *

><p>"So?" Caroline asked Damon when he returned to her room.<p>

"There won't be any more business dealings or feeding in the hotel." Damon said to her. "For any of us."

"Klaus agreed to that?" She asked sceptically.

"He doesn't want you leaving either. It would be a total sausage party without you." Damon smirked.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" She asked.

"I would like nothing more than to take the most beautiful woman in the world out on a date." Damon smirked.

"Oh, yeah and who's that?" She giggled.

"I'll give you a hint..." He said then kissed her.

* * *

><p>Caroline got all dolled up in a knee length black strapless dress, red patent peep toe Jimmy Choo heels and a red patent clutch. She did a black smoky look with her eye makeup and added a little red gloss to her lips. She curled her red hair into spiral curls and added a little sparkly star shaped hair clip on one side. She stepped out of her room and Damon's eyes widened at the sight of her.<p>

"Go change." Damon ordered her and she looked confused.

"Why?" She asked. She was sure she looked good.

"Because I won't be able to resist you if you look like that." Damon said and she giggled.

"So I look ok?" She asked.

"You look unbelievable. I can't believe I'm married to you." He said honestly and she smiled at him. She loved him so much and he knew just what to say to make her feel like the only girl in the world.

"Thanks, you know you look pretty dapper yourself." She smiled while appraising his grey suit, navy blue shirt and silver tie.

"You know..." He said as he ogled her up and down. "We have a little time before the reservation..." He cocked an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you'll have something to look forward to then." She winked and walked to the door.

"Tease." He said and she giggled.

* * *

><p>Damon made a reservation at an exclusive restaurant. He got them a private booth in the VIP area as he was trying to make it special for Caroline. He felt like he was neglecting her a little recently with Ric's appearance and his friendship with Klaus.<p>

"So, I was thinking." Damon said once they'd ordered their food. "We haven't had much alone time recently... Do you want to go on a little vacation for a week or at least a few days?" Damon asked and Caroline grinned.

"We could go home for a few days then stop by and see Seth in New York." She said happily and he smiled at her.

"When do you want to go?" Damon asked.

"Well, Bonnie's birthday is in a few weeks, so can we be there for that?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." He smiled. "She's turning 18, right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "She was the youngest of the group."

"We should get her a really good birthday present then." Damon suggested.

"Like what?" Caroline asked.

"What do you think she would like?" Damon shrugged.

"Well, I know it's kind of expensive but she's had her eye on a designer bag for like the last year but her dad doesn't make much money so she can't afford it." Caroline said sadly.

"Hmm." Damon said. "Get her a whole outfit then. I'll give you my card." Damon said and Caroline grinned.

"And by whole outfit you mean..."

"The bag, some shoes, a dress, and other clothes... whatever you want to get her. I don't really care." He shrugged. "She's going to live in New York soon, so she'll need to dress well." Damon winked and Caroline leaned over and kissed him.

"You're the best." She grinned.

"I'll give her something from Stefan and me too." Damon said.

"Like what?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "A bracelet or a necklace or something."

"Aww, she'd love that." Caroline grinned.

"We can take her out to dinner when we're there if you want to." Damon said.

"That would be nice. I know you two haven't always gotten along but thank you for making the effort with Bonnie. It's means a lot to me." She smiled.

"Anything for you, my sweet." He said to her in complete sincerity.

* * *

><p>Ric left and the weeks went by. Caroline did a lot of shopping for Bonnie's birthday but Damon didn't bat an eyelid at the amount of money she spent. He knew things were tough on her what with being away from home and being at the pinnacle of the supernatural world... So if shopping till she dropped made her happy, he was more than happy to accommodate her. Stefan had bought Bonnie a sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet since her favourite colour was blue, for her birthday. He was coming with them to Mystic Falls, against Damon's advice since nobody knew that Stefan had been released from his deal with Klaus. Stefan was over Elena so he didn't see the problem. Damon asked Klaus to go with them but he declined, opting to stay in the city and keep an eye on the developing babies. The day before the three vampires were to fly back to the States, Damon and Caroline had their 12 week scan with the surrogate. They were nervous but excited and Klaus came into the room with them, just as Caroline promised he could. Everything was fine and baby Salvatore was developing nicely. They got printouts of the scan for all of them, including a few extras for Liz and Bonnie to keep if they wanted to. Damon kept his with him at all times, just as he still had the first one.<p>

That was another thing they were going to do in Mystic Falls... tell them all about baby Salvatore.


	16. Bonnie's Birthday

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**A/N: Some of you were concerned about the changes in Damon, they will be addressed in this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>"So there's something I have to tell you both." Stefan said to Caroline and Damon just as they were landing in to Charlottesville airport.<p>

"Is this bad news?" Damon asked. "I really don't want bad news." He said.

"No, it's great news actually... I met someone." Stefan said.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"A girl?" Caroline grinned.

"A girl." Stefan nodded with a smile.

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I wasn't going to tell you until we got back to Amsterdam but I just realised that it will be easier with Elena being there if she knows I have a girlfriend." Stefan said.

"How long has this been going on?" Damon asked.

"I met her the day Ric and I went to the library." Stefan said. "Ric was inside reading and I went to the store to by some coffee and I met her in the coffee shop. She stopped me because she could hear that I have no pulse." Stefan laughed.

"So she's one of us?" Caroline asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Stefan grinned.

"That's great, Stefan! So... tell us about her!" Caroline said excited.

"Her name is Karina and she's from Sweden originally. She turned when she was 19, about 40 years ago." Stefan smiled fondly. Damon knew that look... his brother had it bad.

"Let me guess, tall, blonde, blue eyes?" Damon smirked.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded. "But she dyed the underneath of her hair black. It looks really cool." He grinned.

"So you've been seeing this girl for a month and none of us have noticed?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"We've been having a few dates a week." Stefan shrugged. "It's not my fault if you don't notice when I'm not there." Stefan chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Caroline exclaimed. "Is she nice? Do you think she'll like me? I so need female company!" She said and Damon laughed.

"Aww, has my sweet been around guys too much?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Yes." Caroline said seriously.

"I think she'll like you. I told her about you and she's looking forward to meeting you too." Stefan said.

"Oh, I get it now." Damon smirked. "You wanted her to fall for you before she meets the hotter older brother." Damon said and Caroline smacked his arm.

"Damon, that's mean." She scolded.

"He'd think I was dead if I wasn't harassing him." Damon quipped.

"It's true. He's teased me since we were human... I'm used to it." Stefan laughed.

* * *

><p>Only Bonnie and Ric knew they were coming and even they didn't know that Stefan was tagging along. They went to the boarding house to drop off their stuff then headed straight to the Grill as she was having a little birthday gathering there. Caroline had assigned Damon to be the present carrier as she figured nobody would want to hug him. She walked into the Grill first then Damon followed by Stefan. Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Elena and Jeremy were all lounging around a pool table when they walked in and all their jaws dropped except for Bonnie's.<p>

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed and ran over to hug her friend.

"Happy birthday, Bonnie!" Caroline chirped as she hugged her friend.

"Happy birthday." Damon smirked and kissed her cheek since he was the present carrier and she giggled.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said in shock when she noticed him standing behind Damon.

"Happy birthday." He smiled and she hugged him.

"Want to open your presents?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Don't you want to say hi to everyone else first?" Bonnie giggled.

"Yeah, I guess." Caroline shrugged then walked up to the pool table. She greeted Tyler first since she wasn't on the best terms with Elena or Matt. Elena was staring at Stefan who hadn't even acknowledged her as he chatted with Bonnie. Elena noticed that Damon's eyes never left Caroline. It was as if she was forgotten. Jeremy sauntered over to Damon just as he was putting Bonnie's present on a table awkwardly. It was a really big box.

"Hey, man!" Jeremy grinned at Damon.

"Jeremy." Damon smirked.

"Oh, c'mon." Jeremy laughed and hugged Damon who patted his back affectionately.

"How you doing?" Damon asked as he leaned against the table with his ankles crossed.

"I'm good." Jeremy shrugged. "You wouldn't believe how boring this town is without you guys." Jeremy chuckled. Jeremy and Damon chatted for a little while just as Caroline caught up with Tyler.

"You just here for Bonnie's birthday?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah, and I figured you'd come back too." Tyler grinned. "Did you really marry Damon?" He asked.

"Yeah." She grinned. "Wow... that's like three and a half months ago now. Weird." She giggled.

"Hey." Elena said as she came over to Caroline.

"Hey." Caroline replied.

"I'm sorry about last time." Elena said to her.

"It was a shock. I get it." Caroline nodded.

"Um... how is Stefan here?" Elena asked. "I thought he couldn't leave Klaus?"

"Oh, that." Caroline shrugged. "He got released from the deal like three months ago."

"Why didn't he come see me?" Elena asked hurt.

"He was serious when he said that he wanted you to have a normal life. Congratulations on getting into Duke by the way." Caroline smiled.

"Thanks. Jer is moving up there with me in the fall. He's going to finish school up there since Alaric is moving away." Elena said.

"Yeah, Damon can't wait." Caroline grinned and Elena's face fell.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Caroline asked confused.

"Tell me what?"

"Ask him." Caroline said then turned and walked down to Bonnie.

"Tactful." Damon smirked at her.

"Well I didn't know!" Caroline whispered.

"I'm so glad you all came." Bonnie smiled.

"Even me?" Damon smirked. "I do believe I owe you a birthday aneurism." Bonnie chuckled.

"Maybe later, for old time's sake." Bonnie grinned.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a minute?" Damon asked and motioned for the door.

"Sure." Bonnie said confused but went outside the Grill with Damon following anyway. "What's up?" She asked.

"I have a little birthday gift for you." Damon smirked.

"You do?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Ric told me that you got into Columbia and I have a little apartment there." Damon said then dug out keys from his pocket. "You're welcome to live there." He said handing her the keys and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Thank you." She said startled.

"Well, it's just sitting there gathering dust." He shrugged. "It's in a safe location too." He said to her.

"Where is it?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"The Upper East Side." Damon shrugged and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"I can't accept this." Bonnie said.

"Yes, you can little witch. You are my Caroline's best friend so that makes you important to me too. And, I know that New York can be expensive so I want you to have this too." Damon said handing her a little envelope. She opened it and pulled out a cheque.

"$250,000! Are you nuts?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Just consider it an apology for trying to kill you." Damon smirked. "That will help with college or living costs or whatever else you want to spend it on." He shrugged.

"Damon... this is too much." Bonnie said as tears welled in her eyes. She'd been considering declining her acceptance because her and her dad simply couldn't afford it.

"No, it's not." Damon shook his head. "College is important for humans and I don't want my wife's best friend working in some dingy bar to pay for stuff when she could be focusing on her studies." Damon pointed out.

"But..."

"Just take it." He smiled at her and folded the cheque into her pocket. She jumped on him and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly before releasing her. "Now let's go back inside before my wife thinks I ran away with her best friend." Damon smirked and Bonnie laughed as he wiped her tears.

"Damon... I don't know what to say." She said.

"Say you'll always keep in touch with Caroline. She's having a bit of a tough time." Damon said. "She's what I care about." He said honestly and Bonnie gave him a warm smile.

"I can do that." Bonnie nodded. There was no doubt in her mind that Damon was head over heels in love with her friend.

"Good." Damon smirked then opened the door. "After you, Miss Bennett."

"Thanks." She said and he nodded and followed her in.

"About time!" Caroline said. "Present time." She grinned and Bonnie chuckled. She hadn't opened anyone's presents yet as she'd been waiting for Caroline to join them all before the real festivities began. Tyler got her a white gold necklace and matching earrings. Jeremy got her a box full of magic supplies. Elena made her a huge photo album documenting their whole lives so far. Stefan obviously got her the bracelet and she loved it. Matt got her concert tickets. And finally she opened Caroline's present which was the bag she'd wanted. Her eyes widened at the sight of it and she couldn't believe that Caroline remembered. Caroline also got her a bunch of other stuff but that was in the boarding house waiting for her. She didn't want to bring all of it and make everyone else feel badly for not getting her the same amount of stuff.

They all had dinner at the Grill and played some pool and the vampires compelled some drinks for them. Elena had an awkward conversation with Stefan. It was obvious that she still wanted to be with him but he had moved on to Karina and told her so. Matt was too busy giving Damon dirty looks and looking longingly at Caroline to notice his current girlfriend talking to her ex. At the end of the night Bonnie agreed to go back to the boarding house as Caroline wanted to talk to her and catch up. They arrived back at the boarding house and Damon went back early to decorate it a little. He'd hung a couple of happy birthday banners and bought a few balloons and a cake for the dining room and the rest of Bonnie's presents were there. She walked in with Caroline and Stefan and was directed to the dining room. She gasped in surprise when she saw the room and laughed at Damon lounging against the wall in a little paper party hat.

"You didn't have to do all this." Bonnie grinned at the three vampires.

"You only turn 18 once." Damon shrugged. "Unless you're Stefan, then you never do." Damon smirked and Bonnie chuckled while Stefan shot him a glare.

"More presents." Caroline chirped happily and ushered Bonnie to the table.

"There's actually another one... from Klaus." Damon said and handed her a fairly large wrapped box.

"Why would he send me a birthday present?" She asked sceptically.

"He knows how important you are to Barbie." Damon shrugged. "I think you will appreciate his gift." Bonnie was curious and unwrapped the paper then slid the top off only to find a huge and very old book.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's the original Bennett witch's Grimoire." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"How did he get this? This was supposed to be lost." She said.

"He has a library full of stuff like this. You should come see it some time." Damon shrugged.

"Would that be safe for me?" She asked.

"I'll protect you." Damon shrugged and Bonnie gave him an unconvinced look.

"No offense, Damon. But Klaus is a hybrid. He hasn't made any more has he?" Bonnie asked.

"One more." Caroline said.

"Oh, god." Bonnie said shocked.

"Don't worry, it's..." Caroline tailed off unsure if Damon wanted her to know.

"It's who?" Bonnie asked.

"Me." Damon said and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You're a hybrid now?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." Damon nodded. "I don't really like it to be honest but it's easier to protect Caroline now." He shrugged.

"So how strong does that make you?" Bonnie asked.

"Roughly as strong as Klaus." Damon said.

"So you could kill him?" Bonnie asked.

"I could but I won't. Not unless he goes after Caroline." Damon said.

"Are you two like friends now?" Bonnie blinked in surprise.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "He's different now."

"I find that hard to believe." She said.

"It's true." Stefan nodded. "He's not the same guy that came to Mystic Falls. Damon even got him to stop killing people."

"Really?" Bonnie gasped.

"Anyway, can we talk about this later? You have more presents." Caroline pointed and Bonnie laughed. Caroline had gotten her two pairs of designer shoes, two dresses to match them, a pair of jeans, three tops and a really nice jacket.

"I love all of it, Caroline!" Bonnie hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"We do have one last thing... I don't know if you will actually want to do it given the circumstances." Damon said and handed her over a picture of the sonogram.

"Would you be our son's godmother?" Caroline asked and Bonnie gasped.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "You're having a baby? How?" She grinned. Damon filled her in on the necklace and the surrogate and told her about Klaus doing the same. She was told that this was information that she couldn't repeat though for the kids' safety. "This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"We're really happy too." Damon grinned.

"So how far along is the surrogate?" Bonnie asked.

"12 weeks yesterday." Caroline chirped. "Only 28 weeks to go... God it's taking forever! I just want to go baby shopping already." She said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You know, you don't have to think up excuses to go shopping, Barbie. I got you a credit card so you could go shopping whenever you wanted, remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you won't go with me and Stefan complains too much when he comes with me." Caroline shrugged. "Klaus can put up with me for like two hours before he begs me to stop." She laughed. "Maybe Karina and I can go shopping..." Caroline thought about it and liked the idea while Stefan chuckled.

"If you ask me nicely, I might go with you." Damon smirked and she gave him a happy grin. He really would do anything for her.

"So what happened to Katherine?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"She's dead." Damon shrugged.

"How did she die?"

"I bit her." Damon replied.

"So your bite is a werewolf bite?"

"Yeah, if I choose it. I can swap it around and have either bite." Damon said.

"That's weird." Bonnie said.

"So will you come visit us sometime? Like when the baby is born or even before?" Caroline asked happily changing the subject.

"I'll definitely come when the baby is born." Bonnie grinned. "Are you sure it would be safe for me to visit?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Klaus doesn't want you dead if that's what you're asking." Damon replied. "And I told you I would protect you." Damon pointed out.

"Then yeah, I'll visit." She smiled. "There's a party at the Grill tomorrow night. You should all come." Bonnie smiled.

"I'm in." Caroline chirped happily.

"Me too." Stefan smiled.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked when he didn't say anything.

"I can't. It's the full moon tomorrow night." Damon shrugged.

"Can you even lock yourself up?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing could hold me." Damon said and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Damon and Klaus made their way through the woods miles away from the city. It was almost time._

"_Will I have any control?" Damon asked._

"_Possibly, yes." Klaus nodded. "But you will be in the height of bloodlust. It will be difficult to control. Especially the first time." Klaus explained. "You will be aware of everything and remember everything after."_

"_Are we close to any towns or anything here?" Damon asked worriedly. He'd made a promise to Caroline._

"_No, I swore to Caroline that I would take you out to the middle of nowhere to avoid a killing spree." Klaus nodded._

"_That's good." Damon agreed._

"_There may be hikers or campers though." Klaus said. "But that's unavoidable." Soon they stripped down and Damon experienced his first full moon. The two of them scoured the woods and it was exhilarating for Damon being in that form. Klaus enjoyed that he could share this experience._

_The next day..._

_Damon was nervous about seeing Caroline as she would no doubt ask. He walked into their suite where she sat waiting for him._

"_How did it go?" She asked with a smile._

"_It was exhilarating." Damon said. He'd tried his best to wash the blood away in a nearby stream but she'd no doubt smell it._

"_How many?" She asked hesitantly._

"_Caroline, I don't want to talk about it." Damon said avoiding her gaze._

"_Damon." She said sternly._

"_I had no control over what I was doing. Do you remember that guy in the carnival?" He asked her and she winced. "Could you control that?"_

"_How many?" She asked quietly._

"_We came across some campers by accident." Damon said. "Three each."_

"_So, six people died because of this." She said quietly._

"_I couldn't control it. We went out deep into a wooded area. We didn't know they were there." Damon explained._

"_Being a hybrid has changed you." Caroline said sadly._

"_I know." He said. "But as soon as I have control, it won't happen anymore. There won't be any more deaths." He said to her._

"_Try harder." She said then left the room._

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

"I was actually hoping you would seal me in the tomb." Damon said and Bonnie looked surprised.

"You trust that I would let you out?" She asked.

"If you don't, Klaus will just send Magdalena to open it." He shrugged.

"I guess I could seal Tyler in there too." She nodded.

"Only if you want me to kill him. I can't control myself." Damon said annoyed. He'd always been so good with control as a vampire and it drove him crazy that this made him lose that.

"Well the Lockwood property is destroyed so I don't know where he'll lock himself up." Bonnie said. "And with Stefan and Caroline here, they could get bitten."

"They are immune." Damon said.

"How?" Bonnie asked confused.

"They've been drinking Klaus' and my blood to build up a tolerance." Damon explained.

"Won't that make them hybrids too?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but it does make them stronger. Caroline now has the strength of a vampire over 300 years old." Damon said and Bonnie blinked in surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"If we're going to be hunters, I need to be strong enough to protect myself. I can't always rely on Damon to be there." She said and Damon shot her a hurt look.

"What are you trying to say, Caroline?" Damon asked.

"I didn't mean anything by it." She replied and he rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about you being a hybrid anymore?" She snapped.

"Are you two fighting?" Bonnie asked and they didn't reply. "What's going on? The last time I saw you, you were so happy." She said.

"She's mad at me for becoming a hybrid." Damon said and Caroline shook her head in annoyance.

"Is it any wonder? You almost act the same way as when you first came to Mystic Falls! You're cold and detached." She snapped.

"And I've explained that to you!" Damon exclaimed. "I can't help it! It's like being a new vampire all over again. You think I'm enjoying this? I hate it! I'd do anything to get rid of this!" Damon yelled.

"Well, it's your fault for doing it!" She yelled back.

"I only did it to protect you!" He shouted back and his face changed because of his anger. Bonnie saw his glowing turquoise eyes and gasped.

"Damon, calm down." Stefan said soothingly and Damon turned his face away from them and closed his eyes.

"You know what, Caroline?" Damon replied quietly. "If you hate me so much now, then I guess we should just stop this." He replied.

"Damon..." She said worried but he cut her off.

"All I wanted was to make sure you and our son would be safe because I love you so much." He said emotionally still not facing her. "But I'm not who you married anymore and I understand." He said then turned around once he'd gotten control of his face. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek softly. Bonnie watched as a tear rolled down his face, then he was gone. Caroline burst into tears and Bonnie hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Caroline, can't you see that he's trying?" Stefan asked her. "His love for you is the only thing keeping him from flying off the handle."

"You two need to explain what's been going on." Bonnie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not supposed to tell Caroline this... but, Damon explained to me that when he smells a human now, he feels actual physical pain burning through his whole body as it tries to force the monster out. He's been drinking only from blood bags because he literally cannot stop himself anymore. Damon was always very much in control. He could stop if he wanted to but now he can't. Klaus is helping him with it but Klaus can't be with him 24 hours a day, you know?" Stefan explained.

"So why has Klaus got so much control then?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"You have to remember that Klaus has had over a thousand years to prepare for this transition and he was born that way. Damon has only been a vampire for 147 years." He said. "He wasn't ready for it when Klaus turned him."

"Then why did Damon choose this?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus didn't tell him about the side effects because he knew Damon would say no." Stefan said and Bonnie and Caroline gasped in disbelief.

"He didn't tell me all of this." Caroline cried.

"He didn't want you to be burdened with it. He knows how hard this is for you and doesn't want to add to it. You know him; he just keeps it all to himself." Stefan said.

"Oh my god! I have to find him." Caroline said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bonnie asked him.

"Do you know if there are any spells to force a vampire to have control over their urges?" Stefan asked.

"I can look." Bonnie agreed.

"Maybe the Grimoire Klaus sent you would have something." Stefan nodded. "I'll go look for him, Caroline; you just stay here with Bonnie. It's still her birthday after all." Stefan smiled then left.

* * *

><p>Stefan found Damon sulking in the tomb with bourbon.<p>

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" Damon complained.

"I explained everything to Caroline." Stefan said and Damon snarled.

"What? I told you not to tell her!" Damon yelled.

"She's your wife, she deserves to know." Stefan said.

"Don't you think I should decide what I tell her? Not you?" Damon snapped.

"She wanted to go look for you!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Why?" Damon asked taken aback.

"When I explained she got so upset. She feels bad about not supporting you through this." Stefan said.

"It was my stupid mistake. I should be the one who deals with it." Damon said sadly.

"That's not how it works, Damon. You have Caroline and me. You always will." Stefan said. "We are here for you through anything." Stefan explained.

"You don't get it, Stefan. I don't want to be this." Damon felt his eyes welling with tears.

"You didn't want to be a vampire either." Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was just an annoyance at first. If I really hated it that much I could have just walked into the sun without my ring. But I can't even do that now." Damon said while a tear rolled down his face.

"You can walk in the sun without a ring?" Stefan exclaimed. "Then why do you still wear it?"

"Habit." Damon shrugged.

"What are you saying with all of this, Damon?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying, I want to die." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Stefan returned to the boarding house without Damon as he refused to join him.<p>

"Did you find him?" Caroline rushed him when he came in.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded sadly.

"Well, where is he?" Caroline asked.

"He's in the tomb. He says he's staying in there until the full moon is over." He replied.

"What else did he say?" She asked.

"It's not good news." He said to her.

"Tell me."

"He's going to ask Klaus to kill him." Stefan replied and Caroline's eyes widened.

"NO!" She cried. "He can't!"

"Caroline, it's ok; I'll tell him about the spell. Maybe that will change his mind." Bonnie said to her.

"I'll go tell him now." She said and raced out the door before anyone could stop her. She ran straight to the tomb and found Damon propped up against the wall inside.

"You shouldn't have come here." Damon whispered to her, not meeting her gaze.

"Bonnie found a spell that can help." She said.

"Doesn't matter." He said.

"It'll stop your bloodlust." She said as she sat down across from him.

"I'll still be this." Damon replied.

"So what? You're just going to leave me all alone? You're going to leave Viktor without a father?" She asked.

"You're both better off without me." Damon said.

"No, we aren't and do you know why?" She asked.

"I don't care." Damon replied.

"Yes, you do. We aren't better off without you because you love us. And most of all, I love you. I love you more than anything, more than I ever thought possible. And Viktor will love you. You will be the cool dad that takes him to his first bar and you'll be his wing man when he's older and no doubt you'll do things with him that I don't approve of like going to strip clubs and stuff." She laughed and he couldn't help smirking at that.

"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." Damon said shaking off the image of the future she had created.

"Do you remember our wedding?" She asked him.

"Obviously, it was only a few months ago." He quipped.

"Do you remember what you promised me in your vows?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You promised that you would always protect me and that you would love me forever. I didn't think you were one to break a promise." She said to him and he stared into her eyes.

"I'll only keep disappointing you." He said to her quietly.

"You never disappoint me, Damon." She said as she cupped his cheek. "You just didn't tell me everything you were going through and I didn't understand. Now I do." She said to him. "And I know you did this for me. I wish you hadn't but it's done now. I will always understand the magnitude of what you sacrificed to keep me safe and I'm sorry for that."

"I would do anything for you." He said to her.

"Well, be with me then. We can fight this together. Let Bonnie do the spell on you and we can go back to the way we were... only with you as indestructible." She smiled.

"What if the spell doesn't work?" He asked her.

"I will still stand by you. In my vows, I promised to help you even when you don't believe you need it. I'll help you get your control back. Half of it is believing that you can do it." She smiled. "So if you don't believe, I'll believe for you." She said to him.

"There aren't words to describe how much I love you." He said to her with a smile. "If I had breath, you would take it away." He smirked.

"See... There's my mushy vampire." She smiled widely.

"You bring it out in me." He chuckled.

"Good." She grinned then leaned forward to kiss him. It was soft at first then they deepened it. She started to push him down to the ground then lay above him kissing him. She tried to remove his jacket when he pulled away.

"No." He shook his head. "We can't." He said to her.

"Why not?" She asked him softly while kissing his jaw and down his neck.

"Because I could hurt you like I did last time." He said to her.

"You won't hurt me." She said but didn't stop her kissing assault.

"Caroline, I almost broke you last time. I don't have control over my strength." He gasped as he could feel himself harden beneath her.

"So you just lie back and I'll do all the work." She whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you." He replied shakily and she moved back up from his neck to look into his eyes.

"You won't." She kissed him tenderly. "If it gets too much for you and you feel your control slipping, we'll stop." She agreed then started to undo his shirt. He didn't reply because he did really want her. They had only tried to have sex once since his transformation and it hadn't gone well at all. They were both desperate for it since they were used to having sex with each other multiple times a day. She kissed down his chest then undid his jeans and slid them down over his hips. She undressed herself and slid down onto him slowly and he groaned. She leaned down so that they were chest to chest and she rocked her hips. "We'll go slow." She whispered kissing him. "Just hold me." She said and he wrapped his arms around her back and held her to his chest while she showed her love for him. It lasted surprisingly long considering how long they'd gone without, but they wanted to enjoy every second of each other. When they were finished they just lay there for a while taking comfort from the arms of the person they loved the most in the world.

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight when they returned to the boarding house hand in hand, more in love than ever. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other and they were all smiles. Stefan and Bonnie laughed a little at the sight of them.<p>

"So you made up?" Bonnie smiled.

"We just needed a little time together." Caroline replied as she cupped Damon's cheek. "I love you." She whispered to him and he grinned at her and kissed her.

"That's enough mush for one night, don't you think Barbie?" He cocked an eyebrow as he smirked at her and she giggled.

"You're such a jackass." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"But you knew that." He smiled at her and anyone could see how much he adored his wife.

"Ok, guys. Cool it." Bonnie giggled. "I'm going to have to go see a dentist after all this sweetness." She grinned.

"That's a little dramatic of you, Judgy." Damon smirked. "So what's this spell?" He asked sceptically.

"It will suppress your bloodlust. It isn't vampire specific since there are other supernatural creatures who crave blood and death, so it should work on you." She said.

"Is it a difficult spell for you to do?" Damon asked.

"Surprisingly, no. It shouldn't take much at all, actually." She said.

"When do you want to do it?" He asked.

"Well, I need all my strength to close the tomb then open it..." She said. "But if this spell works, I won't have to seal you in." She shrugged. "So it's up to you." Damon thought about it a little.

"I'm too close to this to make that decision, Bonnie. I just want this bloodlust gone." He said to her. "I'm even finding it difficult to be near you. It was hell for me on the flights over here and earlier in the Grill. That's the main reason I left earlier."

"Then we'll do it now." Bonnie nodded.

"If you're sure." Damon said trying to contain his excitement but failing.

* * *

><p>Will it work? Or will it make him worse?<p> 


	17. Broken

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>Damon was kind of freaked out by all of the fire even though it couldn't kill him anymore. They were in the woods in a clearing not far from the boarding house. Bonnie wanted to use the energy from the forest to make the spell as strong as possible. So there he sat, in the middle of a ring of fire as she chanted and walked around the circle throwing small amounts of dirt on the fire. He noticed that some areas of the ring were dying down. About ten minutes later, Bonnie had put the fire out completely with the moist dirt she had thrown on it. Damon didn't understand all the witchy woo but was appreciative that she was taking the time to help him.<p>

"All done." Bonnie smiled.

"What was with the fire and dirt?" Damon asked, still seated.

"The fire represented your bloodlust and by doing the spell while weakening the fire, I was weakening your bloodlust and your desire to kill." She said. "You explained to me that in your wolf form, that's when it's at its peak, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"I'd like to test that, if you don't mind." She said.

"When?" Damon asked.

"Well, when you change, so... tomorrow night." She said.

"I can change at will." Damon said and she looked startled.

"Really?" Caroline gasped.

"You didn't know?" Bonnie asked her.

"She didn't want to know anything about it." Damon explained.

"Can you change now and I'll test it?" She asked.

"No, I could kill you if it didn't work." He said and she chanted something under her breath.

"Try to walk through the circle." She said and he gave her an odd look and tried. He hit a barrier like the ones on people's homes and she grinned. "You can't kill me if you can't get out." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Alright then." He said and took his jacket off then unbuttoned his shirt. "Babe, your friend is ogling me." He smirked at Bonnie who quickly looked away while Stefan chuckled. Damon took off his boots then his jeans.

"Are you taking everything off?" Caroline grinned and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave my boxers on since Bonnie is a lady." Damon chuckled. "She's probably never seen man parts before." He smirked and Caroline laughed.

"She has." Caroline said and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What?" She asked. "You have." She said and Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, tell me all the gossip!" Damon grinned mischievously. "Was it mini-Gilbert? Does he live down to his name?" Damon laughed and Bonnie shot him a dark look.

"I will never talk to you about this so get over it." Bonnie said.

"Damon, what colour are you?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon looked at him like he was wearing a dress.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked as he stood there in his boxers.

"When you're a wolf, obviously." Stefan rolled his eyes as did Damon.

"I don't know, Steffi-weffi. I never changed in front of a mirror." He quipped. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." He smirked then kneeled on the ground.

"Does it hurt?" Caroline winced.

"Maybe you should go back to the boarding house." Damon said as he allowed his new eyes to shine through.

"I'm staying." She said and he nodded. He forced the change and the three of them watched in horror as the bones in his back broke and reshaped and his arms and legs bent back. Caroline ran to Stefan and hid her face in his chest as she heard the sickening crunching sounds of the man she loves' bones breaking. About fifteen minutes later his transition was complete and he was a huge black wolf with bright turquoise eyes. Bonnie stared in disbelief as even though she knew werewolves existed, seeing it was a completely different experience. Stefan looked impressed and Caroline was trying to calm herself down. Damon looked at Stefan hugging Caroline and growled. Stefan let go of her and took a step back then Damon sat down and stopped growling.

"Even as a wolf he's a jealous prick." Stefan laughed and Damon bared his teeth at Stefan.

"So you understand us?" Bonnie asked the Damon wolf and she laughed when he rolled his eyes and his lips went up on one side. "He's actually smirking in wolf form." She laughed as did Caroline. "Caroline, feel like an experiment?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Since you can talk to animals with your mind, try talking to him." Bonnie suggested and Caroline smiled and nodded.

_Damon?_

_Yes, my love?_ He replied and she giggled.

"It worked." Caroline said.

_Are you ok?_ Caroline asked him.

_You're here, looking hot as always... Of course, I'm fine._ He replied.

_It's weird seeing you like this._

_I'm still a hot wolf though, right?_

_Sorry, I'm not into beastiality._ She laughed.

_So you don't still love me like this? I'm hurt._ He replied mockingly.

_I'll always love you, even like that... Doesn't mean I want to jump your furry bones though._

"What's he saying?" Bonnie asked and Caroline giggled.

"He wants to know if I still think he's hot as a wolf." Caroline grinned and Stefan shook his head.

"Of course he wants to know that." Stefan mumbled.

"Does he still sound like, Damon?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded.

"Time for the experiment then." Bonnie said and took out a little knife and made a tiny cut on her arm, knowing they would all smell it. Damon still sat there, seemingly unaffected.

_I can smell it obviously, but I don't feel the need to drink it._ Damon told Caroline.

"He's in control!" Caroline said happily. "Can you let him out? I want to pet him." She giggled. Bonnie chanted for a minute then Damon walked out of the circle in wolf form and went straight to Caroline. She crouched down and ran her hand over his head. "Your hair feels the same." She said to him then he leaped on her knocking her down and licked her face. "Damon! Gross!" She giggled. "Stop it!" She laughed as he kept licking her face.

_You don't usually mind my tongue._ He said to her seductively.

"Yeah, but that's when you're in your usual body." She giggled and he jumped off of her. "Oh my god, look!" Caroline giggled as she got up and pointed to a little light red tuft of hair on his lower back. "That's where his little red birthmark is on his back." She said surprised.

"Ok." Bonnie laughed because it was so random... A fully black wolf with a tiny circle of light red hair on his right lower back. Just then, Damon's head snapped to the side in the direction of the woods away from them and he moved to stand protectively in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

_There's someone heading this way._ He said to her.

"Who?" She asked then Tyler appeared and stared at the wolf.

"Uh..." Was all he said then Damon relaxed a little and sat down. He walked over cautiously. "What's going on?" Tyler asked leaving about fifteen feet between himself and the wolf.

"Hi, Tyler." Caroline smiled.

"Guys, you do see that wolf right?" He asked and Bonnie laughed.

"What wolf?" Bonnie asked and Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, we see the wolf." Stefan said.

"What are you doing with a wolf?" He asked and they all looked at Caroline.

_Can I tell him?_ She asked.

_If he can keep his mouth shut._ Damon replied.

"I can tell you if you promise to keep your mouth shut about it." Caroline said warningly.

"I swear." Tyler said.

"Uh... That's Damon." Caroline said and Tyler's eyes bugged.

"How is that possible? He's a vampire." Tyler said.

"Yeah... about that..." Caroline said. "He's a hybrid like Klaus now."

"A vampire werewolf?" Tyler yelped.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"But how? Tomorrow is the full moon." Tyler said.

"He can change whenever he wants to." Caroline said. "But on the full moon he has to change like you." She said.

_I'm turning back so tell Judgy if she doesn't want the view of a real man, to look away._ Damon said then got up and walked over to his clothes, beginning his transformation back into a vampire.

"Bon, he's turning back if you want to look away." She said. It was done in about a minute. Damon stood up and pulled his jeans on as his boxers lay in tatters then his boots, shirt and jacket.

"It sucks not being able to speak like that." Damon said as he walked back over to Caroline and kissed her.

"Stop, you still smell like a dog." She giggled and pushed him away.

"This is very weird." Tyler said. "How did you become this? Can werewolves become hybrids too?" He asked cautiously.

"No." Damon shook his head. "If you became a vampire, you would stop turning all together."

"I would?" Tyler asked with a smile. "Really?"

"Yep." Damon nodded.

"Will one of you turn me into a vampire then?" He asked pleadingly and Damon looked surprised. "Please? I don't want to be this anymore."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the boarding house, Caroline exploded.<p>

"Why the hell would you say no? Do you have any idea how hard this is for him? He's all alone with this and there's nothing he can do about it! How could you do this to him considering what you're going through?" She yelled at Damon who was pouring himself a drink.

"Simple." He shrugged. "I don't want Lockwood around for all eternity." He said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"So, you said no because you just don't like the guy?" She asked.

"Exactly." Damon smiled at her.

"But it's not fair!" She shouted at him.

"Well, if he hates it that much, tell him to kill himself." He shrugged.

"Damon, that's harsh." Bonnie said to him.

"He's not a bad guy." Stefan said to Damon.

"Fine." Damon grinned with an evil glint in his eye. "I will turn him under one condition." He said.

"What's the condition?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie turns too." He said and Bonnie gasped.

"I'm not going to turn!" Bonnie exclaimed and Damon smirked.

"I figured you'd say that." He chuckled and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"You only said that because you knew she wouldn't turn." Caroline said angrily.

"I wanted to see what Bonnie's answer would be, considering she is your best friend." Damon said. "My best friend is turning and I didn't think you would want to lose yours but..." Damon shrugged.

"I can't believe I never even thought about that." Caroline gasped.

"Look, it's almost 3am. Why don't we all go to sleep and talk about Tyler some more tomorrow?" Stefan asked. "Bonnie, you're welcome to stay here tonight." Stefan said.

"Thanks, Stefan. Where should I sleep?" Bonnie asked him. She was unnerved by Caroline's clear disappointment that she wouldn't turn. Truthfully, she hadn't even considered it. Stefan led Bonnie out of the room, leaving Caroline and Damon alone.

"Turn Tyler." Caroline said to Damon.

"No." He said back forcefully.

"Fine, I won't have sex with you until you do." She warned and his eyes narrowed.

"You really want to play that card with me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"So that's a threat?" He asked cocking an eyebrow but his expression was fierce.

"It is." She said but she could feel her resolve wavering under his harsh glare.

"I respond very badly to threats, Caroline." He warned her.

"Then turn Tyler." She said folding her arms across her chest and he smirked... but it wasn't the playful smirk she loved and was used to seeing, this was cold and detached, even more so than before.

"Then don't have sex with me." He said. "There are plenty of women out there that don't play stupid childish games like this that can fulfil those desires for me. I can easily turn my emotions off then I won't even feel bad about it." He said to her and her jaw dropped. "I'm going to bed. Find your own room to sleep in tonight. We'll talk tomorrow." He seethed then walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Stefan obviously heard their conversation from the room he showed Bonnie to and he raced down stairs to find Caroline standing frozen in the same spot.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I don't even know what to say to what he said." She said to him.

"He shouldn't have said that to you." Stefan replied annoyed.

"I shouldn't have threatened him either." She admitted.

"Threats make Damon a little loopy. They have done since he was human... It was all our father did." Stefan explained and Caroline's eyes widened.

"Oh my god." She said. "I didn't mean to bring anything up like that."

"Just give him a little space." Stefan nodded. "I'll go see where his head is at." Stefan replied. "The room next to Bonnie's is decent if you want to take that one." He suggested and she nodded. They walked up the stairs and Caroline went into the room that Stefan suggested and flopped down on the bed. She didn't understand what was going on with Damon. One minute he was warm and affectionate and the next he acted like he had a heart of stone. She understood how terrible his relationship with his father had been and she hadn't meant to be yet another person in his life threatening him with things, but she just thought he was being so unreasonable about Tyler. Stefan walked down to Damon's room and went inside without knocking as he knew Damon knew he was coming. He found Damon lying on one side of the bed staring at the ceiling so Stefan plopped down beside him and stared up with him.

"Go ahead." Damon said in a bored tone. "Lecture me." He said.

"I'm not going to lecture you, Damon. I know threatening you is the worst thing to do." Stefan said.

"If she wants to be juvenile about all of this, let her." Damon said casually.

"How are you feeling after the spell?" Stefan asked.

"Weird." Damon replied.

"Weird, how?" He asked.

"Not now." Damon shook his head as he really didn't want to talk about it yet and Stefan nodded in agreement. "This being married thing is such a buzz-kill." He mumbled and Stefan laughed.

"I'm sure all husbands feel the same way once in a while." Stefan replied.

"I'm starting to see that we rushed into this way too quickly." Damon said and Stefan looked at him in surprise. Stefan had never seen Damon care about anything as much as he did Caroline and was shocked that he would say something like that.

"How so?" Stefan asked.

"We got married like half an hour after we got together." Damon shrugged. "Then we'd been married for like a month when we decided to have Viktor. It just moved way too fast. At the time it was what I wanted... But now, I'm not sure." Damon admitted.

"You don't want to break up with her?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Not forever, no. But I think she was right about having a break." He said. "She obviously can't handle all these changes that are happening to me because of my new nature, so maybe I should just take off until they calm down." Damon said to his brother.

"Just think about it before you do something like that." Stefan urged his brother.

"I'm not totally heartless. Obviously, I would talk to her about it first." Damon explained.

"Aren't you happy?" Stefan asked him confused. How had he not noticed that their relationship had become so rocky?

"No, not anymore." Damon said quietly. They didn't realise that Caroline had been eavesdropping on their conversation, tears streaming down her face. She remembered when she made Damon happier than anything and now she didn't. She had to get out of there so she opened her window silently and jumped out before hearing Damon's explanation. "But it's not Caroline that's making me unhappy. It's being this hybrid thing." Damon replied.

"I have to admit, I've never seen you this unbalanced before." Stefan said sincerely.

"I've never been this unbalanced before. The only thing keeping me from turning into an all out monster is Caroline." He admitted.

"You wouldn't actually cheat on her though, right?" Stefan asked for confirmation.

"No, I'd never cheat on her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Sure, we argue and we say things we don't really mean, but I would never actually cheat on her, no matter how bad things got between us." Damon said.

"Klaus told me that your deal with him to turn you into this was that he would change Caroline someday too... Are you still going to do that?" Stefan asked and Damon shook his head.

"Never." He said. "I don't want her to have to go through this." Damon said.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the next morning feeling like shit. He hated fighting with Caroline more than anything and he hated waking up without her by his side so he decided to go and try to make peace with her. He showered quickly and got dressed. He noticed that it was nearly 10am... He couldn't remember the last time he slept so late. He figured that the transformation probably took a lot out of him, not to mention the spell. He walked down to the room he knew she was staying in and went in to find the bed was not slept in and the window was open. He panicked immediately but then rationalised that if someone had taken her he would have heard some kind of commotion or she would have made some kind of noise. He went down stairs to find Stefan and Bonnie looking a little fearful.<p>

"Morning." He said ignoring their looks.

"Morning." They said in unison.

"What's up with the two of you?" He asked then Tyler walked out of the kitchen with Caroline behind him. They were acting awkwardly with each other which Damon found strange then he noticed the mug in Tyler's hand. He could smell what was in it and felt his anger jump. "You turned." Damon said infuriated and Caroline walked over to him and he got a whiff of her and his eyes narrowed. "Where did you sleep last night?" Damon asked her.

"At Tyler's house." She replied and she looked guilty. He grabbed her and sniffed her face and neck then let his hands fall to his sides.

"You reek of him." Damon seethed. "What did you do?" He asked her then turned his glare on Tyler. "What did you do?" Damon repeated slowly.

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't do anything! She kissed me!" Tyler replied holding up his hands and Damon felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He took an involuntary step back and his eyes blinked repeatedly while he tried to process what Tyler had just said. The pain he felt was excruciating and he couldn't speak. He'd never felt so betrayed in all of his long life and that was saying something. He was utterly humiliated considering Tyler was there to see him fall apart. Caroline, the one thing in his world that was his... the one thing he loved more than everything else combined, had just broken his heart.

"Damon. I'm so sorry!" Caroline said as she started to cry. Stefan and Bonnie just stared at Caroline in disbelief and were immediately fearful of what Damon would do. They knew how much he loved and adored her. Damon gulped as he took another step back from her and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't feel like this for another second... so he turned it off. Caroline knew immediately what he had done because his face went from one of pain to complete indifference and his body relaxed.

"Whatever, Barbie." He shrugged then put his jacket on.

"Damon, why don't you and I go do something? We can talk about this." Stefan said.

"No thanks, St Stefan." Damon smirked. He took off his wedding ring and threw it lazily into the fireplace. "I'm a free agent now." He quipped then stepped around Caroline and swaggered right out the door.


	18. Pain

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**Don't worry! They'll get through it. Damon's been screwing up so much, it was time for Caroline to screw up. Damon needed to learn that actions have consequences.**

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>Caroline crumpled to the floor in sobs as Damon slammed the front door behind him.<p>

"What the hell did you do?" Bonnie yelled at her. "Damon loves you more than anything! How could you do that to him?"

"It was a mistake! I never meant for it to happen." Caroline cried.

"Of all the times to make a mistake!" Bonnie snapped. "He's become unstoppable, Caroline! He could do anything to anyone and I can't stop him, Stefan can't stop him... He was already unstable before this! How could you do this?" She yelled.

"Look, I get the magnitude of this... believe me, I do." Stefan said. "But yelling isn't going to fix anything." Stefan said to Bonnie. "Think, think, think." He said to himself. "Ok, first. We need to get Tyler somewhere safe. Damon could very well kill him for this." Stefan said and Tyler's eyes widened.

"True." Bonnie nodded. "Where hasn't Damon been invited in?" She asked.

"No, Bonnie. He needs to get way out of Mystic Falls until this is fixed." Stefan said as he paced. "I'll call Klaus and find out if there is anything at all that could weaken him. That way we can put him in the tomb or something until he's calmed down." Stefan said. "I'll call Alaric too. He may be able to talk some sense into him."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Caroline asked in a small voice and Stefan smiled sadly at her.

"Caroline, was it really just a simple kiss?" He asked.

"No." She said ashamed.

"You know that I love you, Caroline, but I've never seen Damon like that before. You completely broke him." Stefan said. "I don't know what's going to happen now." Stefan shook his head. This was the last thing they needed.

* * *

><p>Damon swaggered into the Grill and took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. He was angry at Caroline but thankfully could no longer feel the pain. It wasn't long until Elena walked in and saw him at the bar. She walked up to him hesitantly.<p>

"Hey, Damon." She said to him and he smirked at her.

"Elena." He nodded.

"Where's Caroline?" She asked curiously and his smirk fell.

"No doubt she's off screwing Lockwood." Damon replied with a shrug and Elena looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"She cheated on me." He said casually and Elena gasped.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" She asked him. He didn't look upset. She figured he'd be heart broken... Oh, no. He couldn't have? She thought to herself.

"Walking on sunshine." He smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"You turned it off." Elena said in a small voice.

"Who needs feelings, Elena? Not me." He smiled cheekily.

"Damon, don't do something you'll regret." She said to him. She was worried now. Damon considered having his way with Elena but decided against it as he didn't want to do that to Stefan; after all they were getting along well these days.

"That's the beauty of it, Elena. No regrets, no guilt and best of all, no pain." He smiled at her just as Andie walked in the door. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder and smirked. "If you'll excuse me." Damon nodded then downed the rest of his drink. He walked right up to Andie. "Well hello there, beautiful." He smirked.

"Hi Damon." She smiled at him and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Take me home with you right now." Damon compelled her.

"Feel like getting out of here?" She grinned at him.

"Great." He smirked and followed her out the door. Elena stared wide eyed after him unsure of what to do so she called Stefan. He picked up after a few rings.

"_Hi Elena._" He said to her.

"Um, I just saw Damon." She said.

"_What happened? Did he hurt you?_" Stefan asked alarmed.

"No, he was at the bar and I said hi and it's obvious that he's turned off his emotions, Stefan." Elena said worriedly.

"_I know he has. I'm trying to get it fixed as soon as possible. Damon isn't stable right now._"

"Because Caroline cheated on him?" Elena asked annoyed.

"_He told you?_" Stefan asked surprised.

"Yeah, I asked him where she was and he said she was probably 'off screwing Lockwood'." Elena said.

"_Oh, dear. Where is he now? Is he still with you?_" Stefan asked.

"No, that's why I called. He went home with Andie." Elena said and Stefan hung up on her.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Caroline exclaimed.<p>

"He probably thinks he's getting revenge." Stefan rested his forehead in his hand in exasperation.

"That's way worse than what I did." Caroline pointed out and Stefan shot her a look.

"You really want to sit and compare cheating levels right now?" Bonnie asked her and Stefan got his phone out and dialled Klaus' number.

"_Hello, Stefan! How are you?_" Klaus asked happily.

"Terrible. We have a huge problem." Stefan replied.

"_What's happened?_" Klaus asked.

"Caroline cheated on Damon with Tyler Lockwood." Stefan told him knowing it would explain the whole situation.

"_The werewolf?_" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well she also turned him into a vampire after Damon told her not to." Stefan explained.

"_So, Damon's gone off the deep end?_" Klaus asked annoyed.

"It got too much for him so he turned it off and left." Stefan said.

"_Stefan, it's the full moon tonight, I can't get there before then._" He said.

"Then what do we do? None of us are strong enough to stop him." Stefan said. "He'll slaughter the whole town."

"_You did the spell, right?_" Klaus asked.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked surprised.

"_I spoke to Damon last night. He called me before he went to sleep._" Klaus explained.

"I know that you don't want to tell anyone your weaknesses, but is there anything we can use on him just to weaken him until he calms down?" Stefan asked.

"_If there was anything, I would tell you my friend. Look, I'll call Schipol and see if there are any private jets available to go right now. I'll see if I can get there before the full moon._" Klaus said.

"Thank you." Stefan said then they hung up and Stefan had a realisation. "Bonnie, could you lock him in another one of those circles like last night?"

"I could if we could get him to stand still for it." She nodded.

"If I can distract him maybe it will work. I don't have his strength but I have nearly the strength of an Original now and I might be able to keep him occupied. I'll try to find him and get him to the tomb." Stefan said.

"Is there anywhere he would go around here? Somewhere to think?" Bonnie asked and Stefan couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it earlier.

* * *

><p>Stefan sped to the quarry and waited. He figured that Damon would come here when he was finished with Andie. He kept to the outskirts as him being there would most likely make Damon run. Soon enough his brother showed. Damon walked down to the water's edge and stared into it.<p>

"I know you're there, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan walked towards him. He walked right up to him and hugged him. "What are you doing?" Damon asked in a bored tone but Stefan didn't let go.

"You need to listen to me, Damon. Just this one time." Stefan said as he held on tightly to his brother. "You need to turn your emotions back on. With you being a hybrid, you could do so much damage that I know you don't want to do." Stefan said to him but Damon didn't reply. "I know it's easier not to feel it but you have to." Stefan said into his shoulder.

"I don't care." Damon said but Stefan could hear in his tone that he was fighting with himself to keep the switch turned off.

"You do care and I'm right here with you. You don't have to go through this alone." Stefan said to him.

"I don't care." Damon said again but this time it came out a little shakier.

"I love you, Damon and I know we've had our differences but I'm right here with you." Stefan said to him as he rubbed his back.

"Stefan, don't." Damon said but he didn't push him away.

"As soon as you feel it you can start to move on from it." Stefan said.

"I don't want to feel it." Damon whispered.

"I know you don't." Stefan said to him, hugging him a little tighter. "But you need to feel it." And Damon let himself feel. His knees gave out but Stefan held on to him tightly, supporting him as tears streamed down his face. Stefan sat down on the ground slowly keeping Damon against his chest and kept a firm hold of him.

"How could she do that?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Stefan shook his head.

"It's not even that she kissed a guy, it's that she went to _him_." Damon sobbed into his brother's chest. "She kissed him!"

"It was a shit thing to do." Stefan agreed.

"I'm going to kill Lockwood." Damon said quietly.

"It won't make you feel any better." Stefan pointed out. "What happened with Andie?" He asked and Damon went quiet. "Did you kill her?"

"I didn't even bite her." Damon replied.

"What did you do then?" Stefan asked.

"I fucked her, compelled her then came here." Damon replied.

"I sent Caroline to her mother's so you can come home." Stefan told him as Damon was feeling badly enough about Andie without him saying anything about it.

"Where did you send Lockwood?" Damon asked. "He's a new vampire, you can't just have put him anywhere." Damon said dryly.

"He's with Bonnie. I don't know where they went actually. They left when I did." Stefan said truthfully.

"I'm guessing Elena called you." Damon stated. Damon knew he'd feel like a fool later since he was crying and cuddled into his brother's chest, but at that moment he felt safe and didn't care. The worst part for him was that he knew Stefan wouldn't judge him for it nor would he bring it up again or tell anyone. Sometimes he just hated how good his brother could be.

"She was worried about you." Stefan replied and Damon was silent for a few minutes.

"Does she know?" Damon asked knowing Stefan knew he was talking about Caroline.

"She overheard what Elena said." Stefan nodded.

"Screw her anyway." Damon said coldly.

"You don't mean that. Not really. You're just angry at her." Stefan said.

"I'm not angry, Stefan. I'm..." Damon said.

"Hurt." Stefan said and Damon nodded. "I know you are."

"I guess I can't be mad at her anymore considering what I did with Andie." Damon said and Stefan shrugged.

"You can still be mad." Stefan replied.

"Klaus has been calling me." Damon said.

"I was worried you would massacre the town." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"The spell is stopping my bloodlust." Damon replied. "It didn't even occur to me."

"It looks like you've grown." Stefan smiled and Damon chuckled.

"Don't count your chickens just yet. I'm still considering killing Lockwood." Damon said.

"I know you are." Stefan nodded because he did know Damon.

"How do I even face her after this?" Damon asked so quietly Stefan almost missed it.

"You just have to remember that you're having a baby together." Stefan said.

"I'm going to stay here in the quarry tonight." Damon said, not wanting to even think about that yet.

"I'll stay with you." Stefan nodded.

"It'll be boring as hell for you." Damon replied but he didn't want Stefan to go.

"Are you kidding me? A chance to talk to you where you won't make stupid ass comments about everything I say? Sounds like heaven." Stefan laughed and Damon smirked.

"Stefan makes a joke. Alert the media." Damon quipped and Stefan chuckled. "Do you think I over reacted?" Damon asked quietly.

"Honestly? No, I don't." Stefan replied. "I'm furious at her so I can only imagine how you feel." He shrugged. "Of all the times to do something so stupid." He shook his head. "You would have been really happy with Bonnie, she went mental at her, sticking up for you."

"Guess I should really thank Judgy for that." Damon replied. "What do I do, Stefan? I've never even had a real relationship before her, let alone been cheated on."

"What do you want to do? Aside from killing Tyler." Stefan said.

"Part of me wants to just go back to Amsterdam and forget all about her, but a tiny part of me kind of wants to kill her but I know I won't do that and another part... just wants her back." He said sadly then pulled away from Stefan, opting to sit across from him instead. He felt a lot better with Stefan's support and didn't feel alone.

"Why don't you give it a few days to let the dust settle then try talking to her? Figure out why she did this and see if you could forgive her for it." Stefan suggested.

"I guess that would be the mature, adult thing to do." Damon nodded. "But I screwed Andie..."

"I know." Stefan nodded. "But you wouldn't have if she hadn't started this."

"Are you defending me?" Damon asked surprised.

"You're my brother." Stefan shrugged. "It's not what I would have done, but I can see why you did." He nodded. "And Caroline is the one in the wrong here." Damon seemed to consider it for a moment then sighed in annoyance.

"I didn't actually screw, Andie." Damon said and Stefan looked surprised. "I was going to but then I couldn't. Even without emotions... I couldn't do it." Damon said. "I was going to tell Caroline I did just to hurt her... but I couldn't make myself do it."

"You love her. I get it." Stefan nodded.

"You didn't bring any booze with you, did you?" Damon chuckled and Stefan grinned.

"I did come prepared." Stefan nodded and slipped two hip flasks out of his pockets and handed one to Damon.

"Thank god." Damon said and opened it. Stefan held his out and they tapped them against each other's and took a sip. "That burns so good." Damon said and Stefan chuckled. "This isn't going to last long though." Damon pointed out.

"Why don't I run home and get a few bottles and while I'm at it, I'll pick up a few blankets and packets of blood?" Stefan suggested with a smile. He was glad that he had successfully gotten Damon out of his mood.

"Sounds good. I'll wait here. I need to call Ric back. He's called like a million times." Damon said looking at his phone. He had calls and voicemails from Caroline but he couldn't bear to listen to them.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes at the most." Stefan nodded and took off. Damon sighed and called his buddy back.

"_Damon, thank god! What the hell happened?_" He asked.

"She made out with Lockwood behind my back." Damon winced.

"_What the fuck for?_" Ric asked outraged. Damon smirked at that. He liked that Ric was always on his side.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We've been fighting a lot recently but I don't know what I did to deserve that." Damon replied honestly because he really didn't.

"_That sucks, Damon._" Ric replied honestly. "_Where are you?_" He asked curiously.

"Don't worry; I'm not slaughtering the town." He smirked. "Stefan and I are camping." He chuckled.

"_What?_" Ric chuckled.

"It seems that's what one does after something like this. Apparently camping in the woods with Stefan and booze is going to make me feel better." Damon said.

"_Can I come?_" Ric asked and Damon chuckled.

"If you want, but tonight's the full moon." Damon warned him.

"_Are you going to eat me?_" Ric laughed.

"I don't plan on it." Damon smirked. "Not tonight anyway." He said and Ric chuckled.

"_Count me in then, where are you in the woods?_"

"Do you know where the old quarry is?" Damon asked.

"_At the falls?_" Ric replied.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"_Ok, I'll be there soon. I doubt Stefan will bring the kind of quantities of booze you and I usually drink so I'll bring more._" Ric said and Damon laughed.

"This is very true." Damon replied. "Just... don't tell anyone where I am, ok? I can't handle more drama today." Damon said.

"_I won't._" Ric replied.

"See you soon." Damon said then hung up. He then dialled Klaus' number.

"_Damon, mate! Are you alright?_" Klaus answered.

"I'm alright." He said because he was. He had his brother and two great friends.

"_Stefan told me what happened._" Klaus said.

"I know. He told me. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm not flying off the handle." Damon replied.

"_That's good since I can't get a flight to come stop you._" Klaus laughed.

"Have you heard from Liza or Noelle?" Damon asked changing the subject.

"_Yeah, Liza called to tell me the date of the 12 week scan and Noelle called to ask if you wanted a 16 week scan._" He replied. "_I said yes provisionally for you._" Klaus said.

"That's cool, thanks." Damon smiled lightly.

"_What are you going to do, Damon?_" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "I'm trying not to think about it."

* * *

><p>Stefan arrived back at the boarding house and Caroline was waiting.<p>

"Did you find him?" She asked and Stefan shook his head.

"Caroline, I told you to go home." Stefan said annoyed.

"I just need to know that he's ok." She replied tearfully.

"I know where he is and I managed to talk him into releasing his emotions again. That's all I'm telling you because I've never seen my brother so distraught." Stefan said. "So, go home, Caroline." Stefan instructed. "And don't contact Damon again. He will call you when he's ready to speak to you. Rushing him will only have negative results." He said and she nodded.

"Can you just tell him that I'm so sorry?" She asked.

"No." Stefan shook his head. "You can tell him yourself when he talks to you. I just have to ask though. What made you do this?"

"I was listening to your conversation last night until you asked him if he was happy and he said he wasn't happy anymore. I left then." She said.

"So you didn't hear him add on that it's not you that makes him unhappy, it's being a hybrid?" Stefan asked her and her face fell.

"No, I didn't hear him say that." She said.

"Then you didn't hear him say that you were the only thing keeping him going. You didn't hear him say that he was just angry when he said what he said but he would never actually cheat on you." Stefan shook his head annoyed while Caroline burst into more tears. "Please, just go." He said to her and she did.

* * *

><p>Stefan arrived back to find Damon lying on the ground staring off into space.<p>

"Here." He handed Damon a bottle as Damon sat up. Stefan sat next to him with his own bottle and Damon looked at him sceptically.

"Did you see her?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, she was at the boarding house. How did you know?" He asked curiously.

"I can smell her." Damon said sadly. "What did she want?"

"To see if you are alright." Stefan said.

"I'm peachy." Damon retorted.

"She said that she was listening to our conversation last night." Stefan said and Damon's eyes widened. "She left the second you said you weren't happy anymore. She didn't hear you say that it wasn't her making you unhappy. She just assumed that it was her." Stefan said.

"Yeah well, you know what they say about people who assume." Damon said dryly. "And people who eavesdrop." He pointed out.

"Let's just forget about her for today." Stefan said. "We'll have a drink and just relax." He said and Damon looked at him sceptically.

"Who are you and what have you done with, Stefan?" He asked and Stefan chuckled.

"It's good to just let loose sometimes." He shrugged.

"Now I really know you aren't Stefan." Damon chuckled.

"Oh, shut up, Damon. Do you remember when we used to camp here when we were kids?" Stefan asked looking around the quarry.

"Yeah, whenever father kicked my ass, you'd want to come here." Damon said distantly as he remembered his past.

"You always said it was you even when it was me." Stefan said. "You always took my punishments." Damon smirked.

"Yeah well you got him back for me good." Damon said and Stefan frowned.

"I never meant to actually kill him." Stefan said and Damon shrugged.

"Still, if you hadn't I probably would have." Damon said and they were silent for a few moments.

"Do you think there's something after death?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, but I think creatures like us burn in hell when we die." Damon smirked.

"What about our mother?" Stefan asked.

"If there was anyone that ever deserved to go to 'a better place' as they call it, it was her." Damon said quietly.

"Think she watches us?" Stefan asked.

"God, that's a creepy thought." Damon smirked. "There are some things you just don't want your mother to know." He said and Stefan laughed knowingly.

"Do you think she would hate us, for what we are?" Stefan asked sadly.

"No." Damon shook his head. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that our mother loved us more than anything. She would still love us as the monsters that we are." Damon replied. "We'd get a hell of a lecture from her though." Damon smirked.

"I think you'll be a good father." Stefan said and Damon looked surprised.

"I'm volatile and reckless, Stefan. How the hell could that possibly be good for a kid?" Damon asked sceptically.

"I just have a hunch on this one." Stefan replied with a smile. "I'm looking forward to being an uncle too." He said.

"What about this girl you're seeing? What's she like?" Damon asked curiously.

"She's sweet and a little crazy. I think you'll get along really well." Stefan said.

"Think she's the one for you?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Stefan smiled. "She might be."

"That's good." Damon nodded.

"What about you?" Stefan asked and Damon was silent for a moment.

"She's still the only one for me." Damon nodded. "She's forgiven me for worse in the past." Damon said. "I think the two of us are just going to have to sit and get this all out in the open. It's just been one thing after another and things have been building up."

"I'm glad you want to work it out." Stefan nodded.

"She's my wife, Stef." Damon smiled sadly. "I made a promise to love her forever and I'm not going to break it."

"Do you remember that time we were swimming here with the Miller sisters?" Stefan asked with a smile and Damon chuckled.

"I lost my swim trousers and the girls ran away screaming." Damon grinned.

"We had to beg them not to tell anyone." Stefan laughed. "Then they refused to speak to us again."

"Or that time you were convinced that a frog was speaking to you but it was really me hiding behind a tree?" Damon laughed.

"I was eight years old!" Stefan defended with a grin.

* * *

><p>Alaric showed up just before dark to find Damon and Stefan sitting with a bottle of booze each laughing away. He felt a little badly for breaking up their brother time but Damon would have told him not to come if he wasn't wanted there.<p>

"Ric." Damon called when he saw him. "Took you long enough." Damon smirked.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Alaric said as he walked towards them and took a seat on the ground next to them.

"Who knew Stefan could be fun?" Damon asked.

"Hey! I'm not that boring." Stefan defended and Alaric chuckled.

"How long until you change?" Ric asked.

"An hour or two." Damon shrugged. "I drank a bunch of blood bags so you won't look too much like dinner." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon changed when the full moon was out and Ric watched in awe. Once he was finished he just lay down between Stefan and Ric. They'd worked out a code so he could remain involved in the conversation. He could still nod for yes and shake his head for no. One bark was a smartass comment about Stefan and two barks was a smartass comment about Ric. They both knew him well enough to know the kind of thing he would say.<p>

"Are you looking forward to moving to Amsterdam?" Stefan asked Ric.

"I'm still a little unsure about Klaus but I'm looking forward to hunting." Ric nodded.

"Are you sure you want to turn?" Stefan asked and Damon barked once earning a laugh from Alaric.

"Yeah." Ric nodded. "I don't think I could just have a normal life after knowing about all of this. If I can help get rid of a few bad guys then I'm happy to do it." Ric nodded and Damon nodded his head in approval. "I like you like this, Damon." Ric laughed and Damon growled only making Ric laugh harder.

"It's going to be a long night." Stefan laughed.


	19. It's Not Okay, But It Will Be

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>Damon had fallen asleep in wolf form and was nudged awake. He strained his eyes at the brightness and looked to the side to see Stefan laughing.<p>

"You might want to get dressed." Stefan said and Damon looked down to see his naked body and he smirked.

"You jealous of my awesome abs?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"We all know my abs are better than yours." Stefan laughed and Damon smirked.

"I like this new Stefan. You have a sense of humour even if you're delusional." Damon said then pulled on his clothes.

"Damon, do you feel any canine behaviours coming through when you're in wolf form?" Alaric asked from his sleeping bag.

"Like what?" Damon chuckled. "I didn't pee on any trees if that's what you're asking." Ric and Stefan laughed at that.

"Think about it." Alaric said. "It's truly fascinating." Just then Damon's phone rang and he saw it was Caroline. He sighed and considered not answering it but didn't want to be a child about this.

"Hi, Caroline." Damon said and Alaric and Stefan looked at him in surprise.

"_Caroline is not available right now._" A female voice answered and Damon was on high alert and his features hardened.

"Why do you have her phone? What have you done with her?" Damon seethed.

"_I'm holding her until you give me what I want._" The voice replied.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"_My name is Margaret and I will release Caroline in exchange for my brother._" She replied.

"Who's your brother?" Damon asked surprised at the request.

"_Klaus._" She replied and Damon's jaw dropped.

"You're an Original?" Damon asked considering what he should do.

"_I am. I also know that you are in his trusted circle. You can trick him into coming to me._" She replied.

"What will you do to him?" Damon asked cautiously.

"_Kill him of course._" She replied. "_Meet me in the tomb as soon as possible and we will discuss my terms._" She said.

"I'll be there." Damon replied then hung up. She obviously didn't know that he could kill her... but this was his friend's sister. Could he kill her? He got his phone out and dialled Klaus.

"_Hello, Damon._" Klaus answered happily.

"Do you have a sister called Margaret?" Damon asked and he heard Klaus gasp.

"_Yes, I do, why?_" He asked.

"She's taken Caroline for my co-operation." Damon explained.

"_Damon... She's brutal. She's probably torturing her. Why are you wasting time calling me?_"

"I just needed to know that you and I will be ok if I kill her." Damon replied.

"_Do you have a dagger?_" Klaus asked.

"No, Klaus, I don't." Damon said and Klaus understood that if Damon killed her it would be permanently. The line was silent for a while.

"_Go get Caroline back. If you have to kill her then you have to kill her._" Klaus replied.

"I will avoid it if I can." Damon promised.

"_What did she want your co-operation for?_" Klaus asked.

"She wants me to trick you into meeting her so she can kill you." Damon said honestly and Klaus thought about it.

"_Just kill her then. I can't have all of them coming after me with children on the way._"

"If you're sure." Damon nodded. That made sense.

"_I'm sure._" Klaus replied. "_Call me when it's done._" Klaus said and hung up.

"I need to go get her back." Damon said to Stefan and Alaric.

"Can we help?" Ric asked.

"No, she's an original. It'll be difficult enough to kill her while keeping Caroline safe." Damon said then took off at full speed to the tomb. He wasn't really ready to see Caroline yet but he wasn't going to let some Original hurt her either.

"Oh, no." Stefan said slapping himself on the forehead. "I forgot that the seal is on the tomb."

* * *

><p>Damon sped straight into the tomb to find Caroline sitting in a corner with a short brunette hovering over her. He couldn't see or smell any blood so he knew Caroline wasn't seriously hurt.<p>

"Get away from her." Damon ordered and the brunette turned round.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed but he kept his eyes focused on Margaret.

"Do you think you're in any position to give orders?" Margaret sneered.

"You said you would release her if I met you. Here I am." He said staring her down.

"I said I would release her when you hand over Klaus to me." Margaret said and Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not in a position to argue with me." Margaret said as she walked towards him. "I could squash you like a bug baby vampire." She smirked and when she was far enough away from Caroline he attacked. After a brief scuffle, he had her pinned up against the wall in the tomb with her face pressed against the wall. "Impossible!" She shouted as she tried to get away but Damon's grip was too strong.

"Not anymore." He said to her and allowed his face to change so she could see his glowing eyes and she gasped. "You see Klaus and I are excellent friends and he thought it would be good idea to change me." Damon explained casually as he forced her into the wall harder, making a large crack in the cavern.

"You're a hybrid?" She exclaimed.

"I am." Damon replied then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Taking Caroline was a mistake that will cost you your life. I hope it was worth it." He said to her and she gasped.

"No! We can make a deal!" She exclaimed and he spun her round to face him.

"There's nothing that you could possibly offer that I would want." Damon cocked his head to the side. "Except your heart." He said then he forced his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart as she screamed. The force he needed to enter her chest shattered the bones in his hand but he didn't care. He let her fall to the floor and tossed her heart on the ground then wiped his hand clean on her blouse. He had just killed an original with his bare hands... He stared down at her and it hit him just how dangerous he really was. "Are you alright?" Damon asked Caroline without looking at her. "Did she hurt you?"

"I'll heal." She said back to him awkwardly.

"Let's just get out of here." He said to her and walked towards the entrance. He heard her get up and follow him and as he walked to the door he was slammed back by the force of the barrier. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The seal's up." He muttered then sat down next to it. Stefan would come looking for him eventually and see that he was stuck. He knew that he had to talk things out with Caroline but he wasn't ready to get into it yet. She sat down across from him and down the tomb a bit, leaving only a few feet between them. He couldn't believe they were trapped here together like this and he sighed in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Stefan rushed to Bonnie's house and knocked on her door.<p>

"Finally." Bonnie said when she opened the door.

"Damon and Caroline are trapped in the tomb." Stefan said and Bonnie giggled.

"This couldn't have worked out any better." She grinned and Stefan looked confused. "This way they'll be forced to talk things out. We'll leave them in there for a few hours." Bonnie said and Stefan chuckled.

* * *

><p>They'd been sitting there waiting for almost an hour and neither had said a word. It was Caroline who broke the silence.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said to him quietly.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place." He replied, still not looking at her.

"I was just so upset by what you were saying..." She began but he cut her off.

"Oh, no. Don't sit there and make excuses." He said to her. "If you are upset at something I say, you confront me! You don't run to Lockwood!" He yelled at her and finally looked at her only to glare.

"I know." She nodded.

"And not just that! You turned him for fuck sake! After you knew how much I didn't want him to!" Damon exclaimed.

"You never gave me a good reason not to turn him." She replied.

"This is why! I see the chemistry between you! I'm not blind! The dick clearly has feelings for you that you don't seem to want to acknowledge!" Damon yelled at her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Caroline asked quietly. "Why did you lie?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you that." Damon said. "You knew I was insecure about that prick but you did this anyway." Damon said more honestly than he had intended to. "I never tell you expressly not to do something and the one time I feel strongly about something you just go behind my back and do it anyway. I don't do that to you." Damon said.

"I know you don't." She agreed. "Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" She asked nervously.

"Maybe." He nodded.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"You can tell me exactly what happened and exactly what you did." Damon said and her eyes widened.

"You want the details?" She asked him in disbelief and he nodded. She closed her eyes then started to tell him.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Caroline jumped out of the window and ran to Tyler's house and knocked the door. She knew that it was the middle of the night but he'd just been in the woods so probably wouldn't be sleeping. She knocked quietly enough that his mother wouldn't hear it but she knew he would. She heard him approaching the door then he opened it._

"_Caroline, what are you doing here?" He asked._

"_I'll turn you." She said to him and he grinned._

"_Does Damon know you're here?" Tyler asked suspiciously._

"_No." She shook her head._

"_Come in." He said and she walked in. He led her over to the couch and they took a seat. "What's wrong?" He asked her as he could see she'd been crying._

"_I think Damon and I are breaking up." She said sadly._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Things are just so hard." She replied. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't think he wants to be with me anymore."_

"_Caroline, I know you love him. You can stay here tonight and just cool off. Take the night to think it over before you make any rash decisions." He said to her._

"_You're right." She nodded. "Got any alcohol?" She asked and he smiled._

"_Of course." He said then went and got them drinks._

_Two hours later..._

"_Tyler?" Caroline asked as she leaned on his shoulder._

"_What?" He smiled down at her._

"_Why did you kiss me that time outside my house?" She asked._

"_Why?" He asked her confused._

"_It's just something Matt said." She replied._

"_What did he tell you?" Tyler asked._

"_He told me that you loved me." She replied and looked up into his eyes._

"_I do love you." He nodded. "But I know you don't love me back."_

"_Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked._

"_I was afraid you would reject me." He said to her. She didn't know why she did it but she leaned up and kissed him softly. Tyler looked startled but didn't pull away. They deepened the kiss and he pulled her into his arms. The kiss turned steamy quickly and Tyler started to lift her shirt then pulled away. "Caroline, we can't do this. You're married and Damon's the type who would kill for this." Tyler said and Caroline's eyes widened._

"_This was a mistake." She whispered then slumped back on the couch._

"_Look, just explain it to him. Tell him how much we'd had to drink. It's not a big deal." He said although Caroline could tell that he was hurt._

"_Think he'll understand?" She asked._

"_Damon's done plenty of things way worse than this, drunk off his ass." Tyler said. "Why don't we go get some sleep?" He asked._

"_That's a good idea." She nodded and he led her up to the guest room then went to his own room. They slept for a few hours then Caroline woke up. She got Tyler and neither of them spoke about what happened. They went into the woods and Caroline fed him her blood and snapped his neck. When he woke up in transition, she took him to the boarding house, knowing they would have blood there._

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

"So let me get this straight... You got wasted, he told you he loved you and you nearly had sex with him." Damon said emotionlessly.

"I didn't nearly have sex with him." She said.

"Would you have stopped if he hadn't stopped you?" Damon asked and she thought about it.

"I was about to when he did." She replied and it was true. The second she felt Tyler begin to lift her top; she knew how wrong it was and wanted to stop.

"What do you want from me, Caroline?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied confused.

"You say you're sorry and it was a mistake but you haven't told me what made you do this. What I did to deserve this." Damon explained.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." She replied. "And the thought of that makes me heartbroken. I don't want to live without you."

"I was upset and angry when I had that conversation with Stefan. I didn't mean or say that I didn't want to be with you... I just thought you could use some space while I get control over my new nature. I know it's difficult for you to wrap your head around my behaviour recently." Damon said.

"I don't want space from you. I just didn't understand everything that was going on. I want to be there for you and help you get through it. I know I've been harsh with you but we really have had so much happening in such a short space of time." She said.

"We rushed into everything." Damon agreed.

"We did." She nodded. "But I don't regret marrying you and I don't regret our decision to have Viktor." She said.

"Are you falling out of love with me?" Damon asked. "I want you to be completely honest. Do you still feel the same way about me that you did on our honeymoon?" He asked.

"No." She said and his heart sank. "I love you so much more now than I did then. I love you more every day." She said. "Why do you ask? Have you stopped loving me?" She asked shakily.

"Don't be stupid." He said. "I still love you too much for my own good." Damon muttered.

"You do?" She smiled relieved and he chuckled.

"You know I do, Barbie." Damon said. "Do you have feelings for him?" He asked.

"Not more than friendship. I do care about him but not like that." She said and Damon nodded.

"I feel humiliated." He said to her and her heart broke.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do." She said to him.

"I don't want to see Lockwood ever again. If you're still going to be friends with him, you'll have to visit without me there because if I see him again, I'll kill him." Damon confessed. "And if you ever cheat on me again, don't come back. I won't forgive you next time." He said to her honestly.

"I'll never do it again." She promised. "I don't ever want to hurt you ever again and I'll do anything you want me to do. Besides, I don't think I want to see Tyler again anyway." She said.

"I have no right to tell you who you can and can't be friends with so I won't." Damon said. "But I think you should wait to see him until I trust you again, because right now I don't."

"I know." She nodded. "I'll do anything to earn your trust back." She said then hesitated trying to formulate her question. "What happened with Andie?" She asked.

"You have no right to ask me that." Damon said.

"I know that." She nodded and they were both silent for a while.

"Nothing." Damon finally said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing happened. I was going to fuck her though. I went home with her, she tried to kiss me and I couldn't do it so I left." He said to her and she only felt worse.

"If you want to do something to get even, I'll understand." She said.

"No. I don't want anyone else." He replied honestly then smirked. "And I kind of like that for the first time it wasn't me that screwed up." He chuckled.

"I'm glad you can laugh about this." Caroline said annoyed.

"I can go back to yelling at you if you want." Damon said casually.

"Things need to change a little bit." She said ignoring his comment.

"I know." He nodded. "What do you suggest?" He asked.

"I've felt distant from you for a little while. I don't think we're putting aside enough time just for us. We're always with Stefan and Klaus or you're with Klaus and I'm with Stefan or vice versa. I think we need to set aside time for just us every week to be just a married couple in love." She said.

"That makes sense." He agreed. "I agree with you on that... We are always with them. How about, every week we have at least one date night and a separate day where we don't see anyone else all day? Then when Viktor comes, Stefan can watch him on our date night and then we'll have a separate family day for just the three of us where we won't be vampires, just parents." Damon suggested and she grinned.

"I like that." She nodded. "Also, one weekend away per month." She said. "I love Klaus and Stefan but we don't need to be with them 24/7." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Agreed." He nodded. "Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"I think from now on we need to just be brutally honest about everything. You can't keep me out of the loop on everything. Especially, with this hybrid thing. I didn't even know you could change at will and I know that's my fault for being unsupportive about it, but I want to know now." She said.

"I'll keep you in the loop." He promised. "But there will be things that I'll tell you that you won't like. We live in a dangerous world now and I know you don't want to be surrounded by death all the time but we will get attacked and we will have to take out the threats. I won't have anyone threatening my wife or later my son." Damon said. "I don't care who it is, Caroline. Even if it's Stefan. I would take him out to protect you both." Damon said to her and her eyes widened.

"I don't think Stefan would ever be a threat to us." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"Neither do I. It was just an example." Damon said. "You need to grow a thicker skin for all of this though. You can't be upset every time I kill a vampire or anything else." He said to her.

"I'll try." She nodded. "Can I get a hug now?" She asked and he chuckled. He was still angry with her and hurt and it would take a while for him to get over this but he still loved her.

"Come here." He said to her and opened his arms. She crawled over and curled up on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Shortly after, Stefan showed up and saw Caroline perched on his brother's lap and he smiled. Bonnie was right to leave them trapped for a little while.

"Hey." Stefan said and they both looked up. "The spell is gone. You can come out now." Caroline got up as did Damon and he took her hand as they walked out. She smiled up at him as Damon spoke to Stefan.

"Took you long enough." Damon muttered.

"I think it was just long enough." Stefan grinned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just keep Lockwood away from me." Damon said and Caroline grimaced.

"I will." Stefan agreed. "So did you have a chance to talk?" He asked.

"We did." Caroline nodded.

"Is everything ok now?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No." Damon shook his head. "But it will be."


	20. The Last Chapter of Their New Start

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>A New Start<p>

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>Stefan took off to tell Bonnie that Caroline and Damon were out of the tomb and to tell her to keep Tyler as far away from Damon as possible. The reunited couple walked back to the boarding house hand in hand in no rush to get there. They knew they had a long way to go before things would be all good between them but they were both willing to work on it since they loved each other so much.<p>

"Crap." Caroline said and Damon looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and it hurt her that he was bracing himself for her to hurt him again.

"My mom asked me to invite you over for dinner tonight." She said. "She and Roger want to have a couple's dinner." She said nervously.

"Did you tell her?" He asked quietly.

"No." Caroline shook her head. "I can tell her if you want me to." She said.

"No." Damon said curtly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore with anyone else." Damon said.

"Okay." Caroline nodded. "I can call and cancel the dinner if you want me to. We could just have the night to ourselves." She said.

"No, it's fine." He said to her. "I should get used to having a mother in law." He chuckled.

"I don't know if I like that Roger guy though. He's the worst dresser I've ever seen." She screwed up her face and Damon laughed.

"Well, if he sticks around, you should get him clothes for Christmas or something." Damon suggested with a smirk. "You can't just not like him for that."

"I guess you're right. That's a good idea though." She smiled back. "Do you still want to go to New York on our way home and see Seth?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "We'll send St Stefan home to Amsterdam and we can have some time together." He said. "And another thing... I'm sick to death of that hotel. If we're staying in Amsterdam till the kids are born, we should get a house there." He said and she perked up.

"Our first house together." She grinned.

"Well, since we're married, all the houses I own are yours too." He said to her.

"Yeah, but this will be our first home that we live in together." She replied. "Don't forget we have the vacation house here too." She said.

"We can start looking when we get back there." He suggested. "And yes, you can do all the decorating." He chuckled. He knew she would love that. They were both happy that they were talking again and planning their future together.

* * *

><p>Damon called Klaus to tell him about Margaret. Klaus was sad that his sister was dead but he had the same attitude as Damon – he had to protect those he loved and he loved his children even if they weren't born yet. Damon and Caroline got ready and went over to have dinner with Liz and Roger. Liz knew they'd had some kind of fight since Caroline was there the night before crying, convinced that he would never forgive her, but it was obvious that they were working through it. At first, she'd been sceptical about Damon being with her daughter but the way he looked at her was enough for Liz to know that she was everything to him. He looked at Caroline like she was his whole world. They had dinner and a couple glasses of wine then sat talking around the dinner table. Caroline was surprised that her mother let her have wine considering she was still only eighteen but Liz said that she could hardly tell a vampire what to do and they'd all laughed.<p>

"So we have some news." Roger said to Caroline and Damon.

"We're getting married." Liz smiled and Caroline jumped up and hugged her mother.

"I'm so happy for you!" Caroline exclaimed and Damon shook Roger's hand.

"Congratulations, man." Damon grinned then he stood up and hugged Liz while Caroline hugged Roger. "Liz?" He said as he sat back down.

"Yeah?" She grinned.

"You tell me if he ever hurts you and he'll have me to deal with." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"The worst part about that is I know you mean it." She smiled fondly at him. He may be unconventional but she was glad that Damon cared enough about her to say that.

"I won't hurt her." Roger said with a smile. "And if I do, I'll surrender willingly." Roger laughed and Damon smirked.

"Okay, Damon. If you're done threatening my soon to be step father..." Caroline giggled. "When's the wedding?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would come up with something." Liz said and Caroline's eyes bulged with excitement.

"Do you know what you've done?" Damon said to Liz and chuckled.

"I would love to!" Caroline exclaimed. "Don't worry mom, I'll make sure you have the best wedding ever!" She grinned. "Oh, and Roger... Since you're going to be my step father, we're going to have to have a talk about your wardrobe." She said and Damon gaped at her.

"Barbie, even I know you can't say stuff like that." Damon laughed as did Liz.

"What? He wanted to get to know me." Caroline said back.

"That's alright, Damon." Roger chuckled. "I would be more than happy to listen to your fashion advice, Caroline." He said and Damon shot him a sympathetic look.

"Great." She smiled. "First things first..." She started going on and on to him about things and Damon leaned forward to Liz.

"This will take a while. Let's go get a drink." He motioned to the kitchen and she laughed and they left Caroline and Roger to it. "Do you love this guy?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded. "He makes me happy. I didn't think I would have a chance at happiness with someone again after Caroline's father left and Roger has just made life fun again." She replied and Damon smiled kindly at her.

"I'm glad." He said. "I know Caroline wanted to be the one to tell you this but we have some news of our own." Damon smiled.

"Are you having your wedding?" Liz asked him with a grin.

"No. We're having a baby." Damon said and Liz gaped at him.

"How?" She asked with a smile.

"It'll sound crazy but I got my hands on a necklace that makes the wearer human. So we both wore it while at a conception clinic and we're using a surrogate. That's the main reason we came here. Caroline wanted to tell you in person." Damon smiled.

"This is unbelievable." She grinned at him. "I never thought I'd have grandkids." She smiled then abruptly hugged him and he held her tightly.

"I never thought I'd have kids." He said to her when she pulled away.

"Tell me everything. This is just so great." Liz said to him and he smiled.

"The surrogate is 12 weeks pregnant and it's a little boy we're having." Damon smiled.

"When's he due?" Liz asked happily.

"The 9th of April." He grinned.

"This is so exciting!" Liz grinned. "Are you planning any more after him?"

"So far we have three planned. Two boys then a girl." Damon smiled.

"That's what Caroline dreamed of when she was little." Liz said surprised.

"I'm glad she doesn't have to lose her dreams just because she became a vampire." Damon said.

"Me too." Liz smiled. "Have you talked about names yet?" She asked.

"We know what his name will be." Damon smiled. "Do you want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah." She grinned.

"Viktor Erik Forbes-Salvatore." Damon smiled. If his heart beat it would have skipped every time he thought about his son. He had just decided to add Forbes to it because he knew his relationship was all about compromise. He even decided to be known as Damon Forbes-Salvatore and was looking forward to surprising her with that. He wanted to do it for her. He understood that even though Caroline was the one that did the actual cheating – they had both been responsible for the dip their relationship had taken and he wanted to get it perfect this time.

"That's beautiful." She grinned.

"I wanted to know if you have any family names that you would like to have passed on." Damon said.

"You're already planning the names of the others?" She asked curiously.

"We've decided our daughter will be Valentina Elizabeth." Damon grinned and Liz felt really emotional that they were naming their daughter after her. She loved Valentina too.

"Thank you." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll think about names and get back to you." She said and he nodded.

"Also, Caroline was hoping that you would take some time off work in April and spend some time with us and the baby." Damon said to her.

"I'll put in the request tomorrow at work." She smiled.

"Great." He grinned.

"You know, Damon. When I found out you were a vampire, I was heartbroken. I thought you were a monster. But really, I couldn't have wished for a better husband for my daughter or friend to me." She said and Damon was struck by her admission.

"That means more than you will ever know, Liz." He said to her because it was the truth.

"Damon, I know it isn't my business, but are you and Caroline alright? You aren't wearing your wedding ring." Liz said and Damon looked surprised. He'd forgotten all about his ring.

"We will be." He nodded. "I'll need to buy another one since I threw mine away." Damon said shyly.

"What happened?" She asked hesitantly and he grimaced.

"She cheated on me with Tyler Lockwood." Damon said honestly. He hadn't been planning to tell Liz but they were having a nice moment and he didn't want to be rude and tell her it wasn't her business. Liz gasped and looked truly shocked.

"Oh my god." She said and Damon shook his head.

"But I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I had my freak out and I yelled at her and we had a big talk. Nothing more needs to be said about it." Damon said.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Liz said.

"I love her, Liz." Damon said. "She's going to have to do much worse to get rid of me." He smirked and Liz smiled sadly at him.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Roger was informed about what he should and shouldn't wear to suit both his age and personal tastes and Damon and Liz were closer friends than ever. Caroline and Liz talked about the wedding and decided on a wedding on Christmas Eve for close friends and family. Liz didn't want a huge Lockwood like event but noticed Damon and Caroline's grimace when she said 'Lockwood'. Caroline was going to be planning it from Amsterdam and would travel home when needed. She was making it her mission to give her mother a dream wedding since the wedding she had to her father was all done by Liz's mother and Liz didn't get to decide anything at all. Liz asked Caroline to be her matron of honour and Caroline advised Roger on the engagement ring to get her mother since he hadn't gotten her one yet. Damon had to admit, Roger seemed like a decent guy and it helped things a lot that he knew about vampires and was totally fine with it. That would have been a difficult thing to explain to a person who wasn't aware of it. Liz was also ecstatic about her grandson on the way and Caroline was both overjoyed and relieved that her mother would be coming over to Amsterdam to help them after his birth.<p>

* * *

><p>They had a lovely evening then made their way back to the boarding house. They had hugged and held hands but Damon was yet to kiss Caroline. He felt nervous about it for some reason. He knew it had been nearly two days since she kissed Tyler but he was afraid that she would taste differently or kiss differently... He knew it was irrational and stupid to think that but he couldn't help it. They were walking up the drive way towards the door when he decided to stop being a chicken and just get it over with. He stopped and she turned to look at him to find out what he was doing.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.

"I want to kiss you." He said to her and she smiled brightly at him.

"Then kiss me." She said to him.

"I can't." He replied and she just understood what he meant. She cupped his cheeks and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you." She said to him then leaned up and kissed him softly. After a few moments, they deepened the kiss and he felt at home once again. She tasted like she always did and she kissed the same as she always did and Damon felt himself getting over her betrayal. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards his chest. He wanted to be close to her again. He had to just let it all go.

"Let's go find that supply closet." He smirked at her when he pulled away and she giggled with pure happiness. She knew then that he had forgiven her.

"You got it, Stallion." She said and he laughed then picked her up and raced into the boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of A New Start. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I've loved every minute of writing this story!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You didn't really think that was the end though, right? ;)**

**The sequel will be called The Road Ahead and I'm starting it right now. Hope you stick with me for it!**


End file.
